LA MUJER QUE ME ROBE
by CatMalfoy
Summary: Una abnegada esposa que ya no encuentra razones para ser feliz... sin embargo alguien le recordara cuan maravilloso es el amor
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos... me gusta experimentar... así que esta vez será un Harry/Hermione, dedicados a todos los que les guste esta pareja... y veremos que tal me va...

LA MUJER QUE ME ROBE

La campiña comenzaba a florecer y la hierba ya había crecido lo suficiente como para reverdecer el pálido suelo de aquella región montañosa. El viento fresco acariciaba las copas de los árboles y hacia danzar suavemente a las nubes del claro cielo azul. Un sol brillante se asomaba cálidamente, abrazando sin reservas a dos personas que iban caminando por un sendero pedregoso.

-Esta comenzando a hacer calor... debimos haber usado los polvos flu... se quejo un joven de tez morena, mientras se quitaba la túnica y la colocaba doblada en su brazo.

-Deja de quejarte Henry, ya te dije que no se si la chimenea de la casa fue sellada... le reprocho una joven de largos cabellos castaños y hermosos ojos verdes... además fuiste tu él que quería caminar ¿no?...

-Si... porque confié en tu palabra Lily... dijo Henry indignado... me dijiste que la casa quedaba cerca del camino principal... y ya llevamos casi media hora de camino

-¡Que exagerado!... bufo Lily apurando el paso... mientras mas refunfuñes mas pesado se te hace...

Henry suspiro resignado. No entendía en que momento su novia lo había convencido para ir hasta ese lugar. Pero ya de nada valía el arrepentimiento. Agudizo un poco la visión, al ver una rustica casa que se alzaba sobre una pequeña loma, luego de atravesar un pequeño puente de madera.

-¡Allá esta la casa!... ¡mi casa!... donde crecí... donde pase los mejores años de mi vida... dijo Lily exaltada.

Atravesó corriendo el puente y rápidamente llego hasta la vieja verja, derruida por el tiempo. Henry troto hasta llegar a su lado. Observo con detenimiento el lugar. No dudaba que en algún tiempo pasado, el lugar debió haber sido un lugar de ensueño. Una casa de estilo colonial, rodeada de un amplio jardín y el paisaje campestre.

Lily no se detuvo mucho tiempo frente a la casa. Entró sin mas demora. Henry la siguió.

La casa estaba vacía. Solo algunos muebles arrumados en una esquina, hacían recordar que algunas vez fue habitada. Las cortinas raidas y sucias colgaban de las paredes, y gruesas telarañas cubrían los techos y las esquinas.

Una escalera de caracol invitaba al segundo piso, pero algunos de sus peldaños estaban rotos y la baranda amenazaba con caerse al mas mínimo roce.

-¿Por qué tus padres no vendieron esta propiedad?... pregunto Henry curioso... pudieron haberles dado un buen dinero por ella... pero ahora quizás no valga mucho.

-No lo se... contesto Lily sin dejar de detallar todo a su alrededor... solo se que mi madre nunca quiso venderla... decía que sus paredes guardaban demasiados recuerdos.

Exploraron la casa poco a poco.

-¡Hey Lily!... ¡ven a ver esto!... grito Henry desde el fondo de una habitación del segundo piso.

Cuando la joven se asomo por la puerta, vio que su novio arrastraba un viejo y oxidado baúl fuera de un armario empotrado en la pared.

Lo toco con manos temblorosas, delineando con la punta de sus dedos, una enorme "H" y una "G", que labradas sobre la tapa, aun no perdían su relieve.

-Es el baúl escolar de mamá... exclamó emocionada.

Y sin poder esperar, lo abrió. En su interior habían varias túnicas del uniforme, un caldero, un telescopio, plumas, y varios libros de tapas duras. Lily se sentó en el suelo y fue sacando cada objeto con sumo cuidado, casi de forma reverencial. Henry la imito y se coloco a su lado.

-Woow... cuantos apuntes... comento el joven mientras pasaba las hojas de un grueso cuaderno... de verdad tu madre era una estudiante aplicada, como dice tu tía Ginny, una sabelotodo

Lily esbozó una sonrisa, y una pequeña lagrima rodó por su mejilla al recordarla. Una mujer de carácter, pero sensible y soñadora. Tan educada, disciplinada, tan ordenada, defensora de los mas débiles, dispuesta a ayudar en todo momento. Que gran mujer había sido su madre.

-Tu padres se conocieron en el colegio ¿no?... dijo Henry interrumpiendo sus pensamientos... fue allí donde se hicieron amigos del famoso Harry Potter ¿verdad?

-Si... mis padres fueron sus mejores amigos... afirmo Lily, mientras tomaba un libro al azar del montón que yacía en el fondo del baúl... él fue el padrino de la boda... pero nunca lo conocí, solo se de él, lo que mamá me contaba.

-Dicen que era un hombre solitario, un tipo misterioso... comento Henry... nunca se caso, ni tuvo familia... y por lo que he leído fue un héroe, que venció al mago tenebroso Lord Voldemort... que rescato a su padrino del Velo de la muerte...

-Se cuentan muchas cosas de él... le interrumpió Lily dejando a un lado el libro para tomar otro que había llamado su atención... algunas quizás mentiras, otras realidad... es una leyenda... y como tal nunca sabremos hasta que punto se mezclan la verdad y la fantasía.

-Tienes razón...

Henry continuo hablando, pero Lily no le prestaba atención. Tenia entre sus manos un libro abierto, que para su sorpresa, parecía mas bien un diario. Lo miro con detenimiento y comprobó emocionada que aquella pulcra caligrafía, era la de su madre, y que aquellas paginas estaban llenas de relatos sobre su vida.

Detuvo su lectura en un día en particular:

"_...Cuando Harry me ayudo a subirme a Buckbeak, mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, y por un momento dude, y aun dudo si fue por la idea de volar sobre el hipogrifo o si fue por estar tan cerca de él... pero eso no puede ser... porque Harry es mi amigo..."_

Una extraña sensación se abrió paso en el corazón de Lily al leer aquello. Varias paginas mas adelante, pudo leer:

"_... Víktor ha sido tan caballeroso, tan amable... pero me ha dolido mucho que Ron me hubiese acusado de estar ayudándole en la próxima prueba...yo solamente podría ayudar a Harry... ¿por que Ron será tan majadero?... si él supiera cuanto hubiese preferido haber sido su pareja... o la de Harry... si... no puedo negármelo... también me hubiese gustado ir del brazo de Harry... se veía tan atractivo con esa túnica de gala... solo en ese momento reconocí cuanto han llegado a inquietarme esos ojos verdes, esa sonrisa..." _

Lily se asusto aun mas. Escogió otra hoja al azar...

"_...tengo la sospecha que esa Rita Sckitter esconde algo, y como que me llamo Hermione Granger que lo averiguare; como se ha atrevido a inventar todas esas mentiras sobre Harry y Yo... pero... sin embargo... oh... ¿por qué he soñado despierta con la idea, de que tan solo por un momento, esas mentiras se hagan realidad?... ¿por qué he deseado ser en realidad la novia de Harry?... si él solo es mi amigo... mi mejor amigo"_

El corazón de Lily latía mas rápido de lo normal, y su garganta estaba algo reseca. Se salto varias paginas para continuar leyendo

"_...hoy me despedí de Harry en la estación, y me atreví a darle un beso. Fue en la mejilla. Pero fue tan increíble sentir el calor de su piel en mis labios..."_

Lily cerro de un golpe el diario. Henry se sobresalto, y volvió su mirada en busca de una explicación, pero se sorprendió al ver que su novia estaba lívida.

-Cariño ¿qué te ocurre?... te sientes bien?... pregunto tomándola del brazo.

-Estoy bien... creo que es mejor que nos vallamos... dijo Lily sin mayor explicaciones.

Henry volvió a colocar las cosas dentro del baúl. La chica miraba el diario, mientras se debatía entre el deseo de lanzarlo por la ventana o el deseo de continuar leyendo lo allí escrito. Aunque la segunda opción, abría la posibilidad, de que llegase a descubrir algo que, tal vez seria mejor dejar en el pasado. Pero ya era tarde. Su curiosidad se había despertado. Quería saber hasta donde había sido capaz de llegar su madre, por esa extraña atracción hacia el tal Harry Potter, y si es que solo había sido una simple atracción.

Estaba en su cama, entre sus sabanas, con el diario sobre su pecho, luchando consigo misma, por no seguir inmiscuyéndose en el pasado de su madre. ¿Y qué mas daba, si en realidad había sentido una atracción por su amigo?. Eso era pasado, y eso en nada cambiaria el amor que su madre le había dado y el que ella le había profesado. Además fue su padre a quien ella escogió al final, así que de seguro aquello solo fue algo momentáneo, una duda juvenil, que se puede tener en un momento de inmadures. Sin embargo otra vez la curiosidad la embargaba. Abrió tímidamente el diario y leyó las primeras líneas de un día cualquiera

"_...Harry beso a Ginny delante de todos, en la sala común, y aunque reconozco que están hechos el uno para el otro, y que no hay mejor chica para él que ella, no puedo evitar sentirme así... estoy tan confundida... hasta pensaba que amaba a Ron, porque los celos que sentí al verlo junto a Lavander me hicieron comprender mis sentimientos hacia él... pero... esto que ahora siento, lo confunde todo... porque no se como describirlo... es como si hubiese perdido una parte de mi... es como si mi corazón quedara incompleto, porque la otra mitad esta con Harry..."_

Lily volvió a cerrar el diario. Miro de lado, hacia una foto sobre su mesa de noche, donde su padre y su madre saludaban alegres. Ahora estaba mas confundida. Seria acaso posible que su madre hubiese engañado a su padre durante todos los años que estuvieron juntos. No podía creerlo. No. Definitivamente no podía ser así.

Abrió el diario una vez mas. Y se topo con un sobre amarillento. Lo abrió sin vacilaciones. Era una carta. Una carta de su madre, para ella.

"_Querida hija mía..._

_Si estas leyendo estas líneas, es porque sin duda alguna, mi diario esta entre tus manos en este momento... y no quiero que pienses que me molesta. No, al contrario, me siento dichosa, de que por fin pueda abrir mi corazón contigo pequeña mía. Me imagino que muchas preguntas y dudas rondaran tu cabecita en estos momentos... por tal razón creo conveniente que te ayude a contestarlas y disiparlas. Por ello te invito a dejar de leer por un momento esta carta o el diario y me permitas mostrarte algunos hechos que mucho tienen que ver contigo... por ello mi pequeña Lily... deja ahora esta lectura y toma la vasija que descansa sobre el aparador de tu estudio... la que te regale cuando decidiste mudarte sola... luego usa tu varita e introdúcela en el interior de la vasija... y déjate llevar por mis recuerdos..._

Lily hizo lo que su madre le indicaba en la carta. Coloco la vasija sobre la superficie de madera de la mesa del estudio, introdujo su varita y revolvió el contenido. El interior se lleno lentamente de una sustancia etérea de color azul plomizo, la cual fue arremolinándose hasta que una figura surgió de allí. La joven bruja se asusto al ver como la figura tomaba la forma de su madre.

-Hola mi querida pequeña... dijo la figura con el mismo tono de voz de Hermione Granger...

-Ho...ho...la... saludo Lily abrumada por lo que veía. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla. Aun no superaba la perdida física de su madre y ahora la tenia allí tan cerca y aparentemente tan real.

-Tranquila hija mía... soy solo un recuerdo... el recuerdo que yace en tu corazón... le explico la figura... use un antiguo hechizo, por si llegaba a pasarme algo, antes de poder contarte algunas cosas.

-Ósea ¿qué ya tenias todo esto previamente planeado?... pregunto asombrada la joven.

La figura sonrió complacida.

-No podía esperar menos de ti mamá... dijo Lily correspondiendo a la sonrisa... y me alegro que así halla sido, porque tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte, y me gustaría que me explicaras algunas cosas...

-Ven hija... demos un paseo por el pasado... y allí podré explicarte y responder a todas tus preguntas...

-Eso es un pensadero?... pregunto Lily cuando se acercaron a la vasija.

-No mi pequeña... contesto la figura... es el pasado convertido en realidad...

Lily no entendió el significado de aquella palabras, pero siguió a la figura de su madre y se dejo adsorber por la sustancia etérea que aun se arremolinaba alrededor de las paredes de la vasija.

Sintió una presión sobre su cuerpo al girar por entre la sustancia, sabia que estaba cayendo, por lo que sintió pánico, pero no tuvo tiempo de gritar, ya que todo ocurrió muy rápido. Un golpe en su costado derecho le indico que había caído sobre una superficie dura. Abrió sus ojos y miro a su alrededor y con sorpresa vio que estaba en la cocina de su casa materna. Pero no era como la recordaba.

-Vamos pequeña levántate... le indico la figura... no te ensucies el vestido

Lily así lo hizo, sin poder evitar sonreír, aun siendo un recuerdo, su madre no podía dejar de mandar. Se limpio el sucio de su falda con la mano, pero al escuchar una voz se enderezó y volvió su mirada hacia la puerta.

-Esto no puede ser... no consigo mi varita...

-De seguro esta en la cocina Ron...

Un Ronald Weasley de unos treinta y tantos años entro a la cocina. Lily sonrió emocionada al ver a su padre.

-No la encuentro... grito Ron dando una rápida mirada a su alrededor.

Una Hermione mucho mas joven entro en la cocina. Lily se sorprendió al verla. Llevaba un vestido floreado, que le quedaba muy holgado, tal vez era una talla mas grande, un delantal atado a su cintura, el cabello recogido en un moño detrás de su cuello y unas zapatillas negras sin tacón.

Lily la detallo sin poder creer lo que veía. Aquella mujer no podía ser su madre.

-¿Esa eres tu?... pregunto a la figura

-Si... esa soy yo... contesto con un dejo de melancolía.

-Pero no puede ser... te pareces a la abuela Molly... debe haber una equivocación... tu jamás te pondrías un vestido como ese... ni esos zapatos... no... definitivamente esa no eres tu

-Claro que lo soy mi pequeña... dijo la figura mientras se acercaba a Lily... ahora voy a pedirte que entres en mi... solo déjate llevar... porque es necesario que conozcas cada detalle

Lily no entendió aquellas palabras. Y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, solo sintió, cuando la figura de su madre la envolvió en un abrazo, un escalofrió y de pronto comenzó a observar todo de forma diferente. Podía conocer y experimentar los sentimientos de su madre como si fuera ella.

-Aquí está Ron... dijo Hermione algo cansada mientras le mostraba la varita mágica a su esposo... te dije que aquí estaba

-¿Qué haría yo sin ti?... pregunto risueño Ron mientras le guiñaba un ojo... bueno ahora si podré disfrutar de mi desayuno...

Ron se sentó a la mesa, y Hermione comenzó a servirle el desayuno. Cuando ella se dispuso a sentarse, ya su esposo había terminado de comer y procedía a levantarse de la mesa. Ella lo miro por un instante. Sus ojos denotaban la molestia que aquello le había causado, sin embargo suspiro resignada. No era la primera vez que pasaba, ya debía de estar acostumbrada a que su esposo la dejara comiendo sola.

-Me voy... se me hace tarde... por cierto, no me esperes despierta, hoy voy a llegar algo tarde... le comunico Ron mientras se colocaba la capa de viaje

-Y se puede saber el por qué?... pregunto ella con molestia

-Hay una reunión en el ministerio... tu sabes... esas fiestas aburridas... contesto él sin darle importancia al asunto.

Hermione bajo la mirada, y con su tenedor aplasto una salchicha contra el plato frustrada. De pronto recordó algo y levantándose rápidamente de la silla, caminó hasta un almanaque que colgaba de la puerta trasera de la casa. Lo leyó. Y luego salió corriendo hacia la sala, donde Ron procedía a lanzar polvos flu dentro de la chimenea.

-Hoy es la fiesta de Halloween del ministerio... recordó Hermione tomando a su esposo del brazo... ¿por qué no me lo recordaste?... y como es que tu vas a esa fiesta sin mi?

-Esas fiestas son muy aburridas...sentencio Ron sin mirarla... ¿qué vas a hacer tu allá?

-¿Cómo que...que...?... pues ver a mis amigos y amigas... reunirme con ellos, hablar, bailar, divertirme, pasar un rato diferente para variar... reclamo Hermione furiosa

-Pero querida... ¿que puedes hablar tu con Pavarti, Luna o Hannah?... dijo Ron en tono burlesco mientras la veía compasivo... ellas no saben nada de recetas de cocina, ni de polvo para fumigar los cetos, ni de los últimos chismes de la farándula...

Hermione lo miro resentida y dolida, mientras hacia el esfuerzo por no llorar, pero Ron no se fijó, como siempre, que sus palabras herían el corazón de su esposa, porque continuo impasible

-Ellas solo saben hablar de finanzas, de licitaciones, de sus viajes, de sus hijos... te aburrirías... Mejor te quedas aquí en tu casita, como una buena esposita, y me esperas en la camita...

-NO... NO VOY A ESPERARTE EN NINGUNA CAMITA... RONALD WEASLEY... ESTOY CANSADA DE QUE ME TRATES COMO A UN OBJETO... grito Hermione con enojo... NUNCA ME DEJAS ACOMPAÑARTE... SOLO ESTOY AQUÍ PARA SER TU SIRVIENTA... YO NO ME CASE CONTIGO PARA ESTO... YO FUI LA NUMERO UNO DE MI PROMOCIÓN, FUI UN PREMIO ANUAL...

-Oh por favor Hermione no empieces otra vez con lo mismo... dijo Ron cansado... entiende que eso es pasado... ahora tu presente soy yo, nuestra casa, nuestro hogar

-Y te has preguntado alguna vez, si yo estoy conforme con este presente... le pregunto Hermione, mientras lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

Ron dejo caer los polvos flu sobre la alfombra. La miro asustado.

-¿Qué... qué quieres decir con eso?

-Quiero algo mas que seguir encerrada entre estas cuatro paredes... necesito ocupar mi tiempo en otra cosa... le pidió ella

Ron suspiro aliviado y sonriendo dijo

-Ya hablaremos de eso luego... ahora me voy... hasta mas tarde... y por favor limpia eso... dijo señalando hacia la alfombra... a veces soy tan torpe.

Se dio la vuelta y desapareció por la chimenea. Hermione se seco las lagrimas y empuñando su varita mágica, de forma diligente, hizo desaparecer los polvos flu que ensuciaban la alfombra. Luego de regreso en la cocina, se sentó derrotada en la silla y descansando sus brazos sobre la mesa, comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

¿Qué había pasado con sus sueños?

¿Cómo había permitido que todo se hubiese quedado en el olvido?

Ciertamente aquella no era la vida que ella había planificado para si.

En un principio asumió sus renuncias, como un acto de amor hacia su esposo y por el bien del nuevo hogar que estaban formando. Pero luego de diez años de matrimonio, ¿En realidad era un hogar lo que mantenía al lado de Ronald Weasley?

Levanto los ojos llorosos y miro a su alrededor. El silencio la golpeo con fuerza. Detallo luego sus manos. Quien hubiese creído que esas manos que tan magníficamente conjuraban hechizos de difícil ejecución para la mayoría de los magos de sangre pura; ahora solo servían para conjurar hechizos de limpieza y aseo.

No podía entender lo sumisa que se había vuelto. Recordó por un momento sus riñas con su antiguo amigo, quien ahora era su flamante esposo. Y de nuevo la renuncia fue la única explicación posible. Segura estaba que si al menos tuviera un hijo que amantar, al cual vestir, ayudar a crecer y sobretodo amar, sus días no serian tan asfixiantes.

Sin deseos de seguir llorado, comenzó sus tareas hogareñas.

Ya al final de la tarde de aquel día, se baño y se sentó a descansar en un mullido sofá frente a la chimenea. Mientras tejía, esperaría la llegada de Ron, porque había meditado algunas cosas que quería poner en claro de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, contrario a lo que pensó, la espera no resulto tan larga. Cerca de las ocho de la noche Ron hizo aparición por la chimenea.

-Y eso?... te esperaba hasta mucho mas tarde... confeso Hermione mientras se ponía en pie para recibirlo.

Aunque fue cortés, y le ayudo a quitarse la capa de viaje, aun el rencor yacía en su corazón. Ron pareció notarlo, por que apenado dijo, mientras tomaba el rostro de su esposa entre sus manos

-Es que no me gusta estar lejos de ti... además se que te quedaste molesta conmigo y eso me tuvo preocupado todo el día.

Le dio un suave beso en los labios. Hermione aparto un poco la cara y son resentimiento le dijo

-Tan preocupado que no pudiste siquiera enviar una lechuza, para corroborar si aun seguía aquí.

-Hermi... ¿qué te pasa?... ¿qué te ocurre?... pregunto Ron sumamente contrariado... últimamente estas tan agresiva conmigo... no me sonríes como antes... ya no me haces el amor... solo te dejas hacer...

-Caramba... esto si es que una sorpresa... el señor se ha dado cuenta que solo él disfruta del sexo... bufo Hermione dolida... pero que gran contrariedad... claro si solo tienes tiempo para tu trabajo, para el quidditch... y para esa estúpida asociación

-¿Qué tiene que ver la Asociación con tu mal humor?...pregunto Ron sorprendido

-Ya ni siquiera vale la pena pelear contigo... exclamo Hermione mientras se sentaba pesadamente en el sofá... siempre has sido tan lento para entender las cosas.

"_No se como me case contigo... si tan solo hubiese pensado mejor las cosas aquella tarde"_, pensó Hermione mientras Ron la observaba frunciendo el entrecejo, buscando una explicación a toda aquella situación.

De pronto el rostro de Ron se ilumino y sonriendo dijo

-Ahora entiendo... estas celosa... claro es eso... estas celosa... por todas esas brujas que están en la Asociación...

Hermione lo miro fastidiada. ¡Que lejos estaba el pelirrojo de comprender la verdad!. No eran celos lo que sentía. Era un completo y total aburrimiento. Era hastió y cansancio lo que la abrumaban desde hacia tiempo y que ahora le hacían dudar sobre la decisión que había tomado. Hasta le estaban haciendo dudar que realmente amara a su esposo. Pero y entonces ¿por qué seguía allí, encerrada entre aquellas cuatro paredes?

-Pero mi amor... dijo Ron con dulzura, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de ella... ¿como vas a pensar que yo puedo estar con alguna otra mujer?... si tu eres mi vida, la dueña de mi corazón, la primera, la única... te amo tanto que sin ti, nada tendría sentido para mi.

Hermione cerro los ojos al sentir los labios de Ron recorrer su cuello. No tuvo valor para seguir reprochándole. Y entonces lo entendió. Aun seguía allí por una sencilla explicación: sentía lastima de lastimar a quien decía amarla tanto y necesitarla tan desesperadamente. Sin embargo aquello no era suficiente razón.

Abrió los ojos, observo como Ron le abría la blusa y llevaba su boca hasta uno de sus pezones. Lo mordió bruscamente, haciendo que ella se quejara. Se disculpo torpemente, pero continuo devorando los pechos femeninos.

Hermione suspiro algo excitada y dejándose llevar acaricio los cabellos de él. Rápidamente quedo desnuda bajo el cuerpo de su esposo.

Y sin chance a disfrutar del preámbulo que antecede al encuentro intimo, Ron entro en ella y comenzó a moverse con violencia. La embestía rápidamente, dejando descansar todo su peso sobre Hermione, quien no tenia libertad de movimiento. Solo podía mover los brazos y los uso tratando de moverlo, de alejarlo un poco de ella, para poder así, responder a sus deseos de ser participe. Él busco sus labios y la beso desesperadamente, sin percatarse de lo que ella intentaba hacer. Ron gemía y gruñía con satisfacción al sentir que pronto llegaría al clímax. Hermione sintió como su esposo llegaba al orgasmo sin contar con ella, sin importarle en los mas mínimo si había obtenido el mismo placer que él.

Se separo y se sentó apartándose, mientras Ron respiraba entrecortadamente. Un vació se cobijo en su alma, mientras intentó acallar las sensaciones que en su bajo vientre aun latían intactas. Reprimió una lagrima; tomo su vestido del suelo y cubriéndose con él, se levanto del sillón

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces... susurro él mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la obligaba a sentarse sobre sus muslos... podría pasar toda la noche haciéndote el amor.

-Mañana tienes que trabajar... le recordó ella, tratando de evitar otro encuentro... será mejor que descanses.

-Oh si mañana... se me olvidaba... dijo Ron como recordando algo de pronto... mañana llega Harry del Oriente Medio... y voy a invitarlo a que se quede con nosotros, mientras consigue donde alojarse.


	2. Cap 2

Hermione cerro la puerta lentamente, dejando tras ella a su esposo profundamente dormido. Se acerco hasta el espejo que colgaba sobre el lavamanos del baño. Allí observo su rostro, con el dorso de su mano lo recorrió, mientras recordaba las palabras de Ron

-_"Harry vendrá mañana"_

Poco a poco bajo la mirada por su cuerpo y con horror pensó

-_"No puede verme así... tan gorda... tan descuidada"_

Sin pensarlo mas salió corriendo del baño y de la habitación, sin importarle si el ruido producido haría despertar a su esposo, pero no sucedió nada. El pelirrojo solo se dio la vuelta sobre si mismo y se arropo, roncando mas fuerte, si aquello era posible.

Casi corrió hacia la pequeña biblioteca, ubicada bajo la escalera. Dio un rápido vistazo a los libros que descansaban en los anaqueles. Tenia que haber algún libro que la ayudara. Necesitaba una rápida solución. En menos de doce horas debía recuperar su antigua condición física. Aunque en realidad no habían muchos que cambiar, solo algunos kilogramos de mas. Su principal problema radicaba en que había perdido los deseos de arreglarse.

Tomo un libro. Busco en el índice y encontró un capitulo que se titulaba: _"Soluciones rápidas para defectos físicos irremediables por el paso de los años"_

Hojeo las paginas rápidamente. Hasta que encontró algo que quizás podría ayudarla

"_Siente que su cuerpo ya no es el mismo... ¿que hay de mas en donde debería haber de menos?... su ropa ya no se ajusta en el lugar preciso sino que esos molestosos rollitos se desbordan por doquier?... Entonces usted ha encontrado la solución... un hechizo rápido y efectivo que la ayudara en su voluminoso problema"_

Hermione leyó las instrucciones para realizar el hechizo. Se mordió el labio inferior angustiada. ¿Y si el hechizo lejos de ayudarla, complicaba mas las cosas?. Se sentó en una silla cercana. Miro detenidamente su varita. ¿Valdría la pena arriesgarse de esa forma?. Cerro los ojos. Entonces unos ojos verdes se abrieron paso en su memoria, y tras ellos los recuerdos.

Aquel día en el gran comedor, reunidos en grupo comentaban sobre el próximo articulo que la reportera Rita Skeeter, publicaría en el diario El Quisquilloso, se imaginaban la cara de la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Pero luego de un rato, Hermione y Harry habían quedado solos. Ella miro hacia las puertas de roble, esperando a que Ron apareciera por allí, y vio entrar a Cho Chang. Inmediatamente miro de reojo a Harry y noto su reacción al ver a la chica. Curiosa pregunto como le había ido. Y para su sorpresa, sintió una inexplicable alegría al escuchar lo mal que todo había resultado. Intento indagar más y por supuesto el chico se lo contó con lujo de detalles. Tratando de hacer caso omiso al sentimiento que la embargaba, decidió, mas allá de sus deseos, aconsejar a su amigo, hacerle ver el error que sin querer cometió, como la buena amiga que era...

-...Y no habrías estado de más mencionar lo fea que me encuentras...

-Pero si yo no te encuentro fea...

El corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco. Soltó una carcajada, tratando de esa forma disimular al máximo su nerviosismo. El recuerdo de Ron llego a su memoria, y comenzó a hablar de él, para obligarse a si misma a borrar lo que estaba sintiendo. Sabia que el comentario de Harry había sido sincero y desprovisto de cualquier otro matiz que no fuera el de una amistad. Pero como evitar que su corazón latiera tan rápido, mientras las palabras resonaban en su mente: "_Pero si yo no te encuentro fea"_

De vuelta al presente, aun podía escuchar en sus oídos aquellas palabras. Se estremeció. Empuño la varita. Se puso en pie y sin titubeos invoco el hechizo.

Un leve hormigueo recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Pestaño un par de veces, como esperando algo mas, pero ese algo no llego.

Confundida se toco las caderas y el abdomen. Y se sonrió. Al parecer el hechizo había hecho efecto.

Corrió de nuevo hasta el dormitorio. Sin pensarlo encendió la luz, se quito la ropa en silencio y se contemplo en el espejo que colgaba de la pared.

Sin embargo su mirada mostraba desilusión. No hubo gran cambio. Solo un poco menos voluminosas las caderas y un poco mas plano el abdomen, pero en realidad no veía que el hechizo hubiese hecho algo impresionante. Debió ahogar un grito al sentir de nuevo el hormigueo y ver como todo volvía a su estado natural.

Ya sabia ella que no se podían confiar en esos hechizos de segunda.

Un silbido tras ella le hizo dar un respingo

-¿Qué pasa preciosa?... pregunto un Ron que la miraba embelesado

Hermione se volvió hacia él, y mirándolo fijamente le pregunto

-Ron... dime algo... ¿estoy gorda?

El pelirrojo la miro de arriba abajo, detallándola, pero sin dejar de pensar, que clase de pregunta era aquella, y sobretodo a esa hora de la noche.

-Pero Hermi... a ¿que viene eso?

-Solo respóndeme... y quiero la verdad... le exigió ella

-Pues no... a mi me parece que estas bien... en realidad... muy bien... dijo Ron de forma muy sincera, a él siempre le había parecido que su esposa era hermosa, aunque no se lo hubiese dicho nunca

-No te creo... no lo dices en serio... dijo Hermione algo molesta, volviéndose a mirar en el espejo.

Ron se levanto y la abrazo por detrás. Subió sus manos hasta los pechos femeninos y apretándolos con ansias le susurro en el oído.

-No tendría porque mentirte... nunca lo he hecho

Sintió los labios de su esposo recorrer su cuello y con cierta resignación acepto sus cumplidos.

-Gracias... dijo intentando soltarse, pero no pudo, Ron la mantenía firmemente sujeta a él... eeehhh... Ron... creo que ya es tarde...

Pero él no entendió razones. Sin previo aviso la empujo, con cierta premura, sobre la cama y abriéndose paso entre sus piernas, se introdujo dentro de ella, haciéndola gemir pero no por placer sino por incomodidad. Era doloroso sentirlo así, bruscamente, sin un momento previo de calor y pasión. Cerro los ojos, tratando de concentrarse, de aceptar que aquellas torpes caricias no eran producto de un acto vil, sino de alguien que intentaba amarla a su manera.

Antes de que pudiera tomar conciencia de lo que Ron hacia sobre ella, él se tendió exhausto a su lado y besando tiernamente su cuello se dejo vencer rápidamente por el sueño.

Hermione suspiro profundo, reprimiendo de forma estoica sus ganas de llorar. Fijo su mirada en el techo, pensando que tal vez jamás volvería a tener razones para sonreír.

Al día siguiente, terminaba de doblar la ropa ya lavaba, cuando una lechuza gris entro rauda por la ventana. Traía un pergamino enrollado en su pata derecha. Hermione lo leyó

"Cariño... Llegare como a eso de las ocho... Harry vendrá conmigo...Besos... RON" 

Levanto la mirada del pergamino y vio el reloj de pared. Las manecillas marcaban las cinco menos cuarto. Horrorizada comprendió que solo quedaba menos de tres horas. Con un movimiento de su varita fue por cada rincón de la casa, acomodando cualquier detalle. Luego subió al dormitorio y se baño por mas del tiempo necesario. Se cambio de ropa infinidad de veces, hasta que frustrada escogió un túnica algo holgada de color melón y se recogió el cabello en una coleta. Se coloco algo de maquillaje, y se calzo unas zapatillas de tacón corto.

Suspiro resignada, mientras se miraba por ultima vez en el espejo. Se sentía fea y vieja. Un indescriptible deseo de desaparecer se acuno en su corazón, que no le hizo ver lo bonita y joven que en realidad era.

Voces provenientes de la parte baja de la casa, le hicieron comprender que su esposo y su amigo habían llegado.

No podía creer que volvería a verlo, después de tantos años.

Camino despacio hasta el borde de la escalera. Se asomo con disimulo y lo vio.

Allí estaba él. Tan atractivo pero tan sencillo como siempre. Llevaba una fina túnica color marfil y su alborotado cabello azabache. Se veía tan joven.

Ambos hombres volvieron su mirada hacia la mujer que permanecía de pie, tras el barandal de la escalera, en el segundo piso de la casa. Ella no pareció darse cuenta de que le sonreían, y la miraban sorprendidos. Se veía tan bonita. Una belleza real, al natural, sin aditivos. Pero solo uno de ellos suspiro, preso de añoranza.

-Hey Hermi...¿qué haces allí?... ven... Harry quiere verte

La voz de su esposo le hizo dar un respingo. Y tratando de controlar los nervios comenzó a bajar las escaleras, pero se quedo a medio camino, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de su amigo.

Harry le sonrió abiertamente y camino hasta ella. Se detuvo dos peldaños mas abajo, de donde ella se encontraba y sin dejar se sonreírle le dijo

-Hermione... estas hermosa... tal como te he recordado todos estos años

La morena sintió un calor intenso subir por su cuerpo hasta acumularse de golpe en sus mejillas. Sonrió nerviosa.

-Gracias Harry... agradeció ante lo que ella acepto como una mentira de su amigo... tu también te ves muy bien

Harry la tomo por la cintura y la abrazo con fuerza. Una oleada de frenesí invadió el corazón de Hermione, lo que la hizo corresponder al gesto con total entrega, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de él. Se separaron lentamente.

Sin poder dejar de mirarlo le sonrió. Pero de pronto recordó donde estaba y quien era. Busco la mirada de su esposo, quien los miraba complacido.

Bajo la mirada reprochándose a si misma, aquellas sensaciones que experimentaba. Se soltó del abrazo de Harry y rápidamente se unió a Ron.

El moreno también bajo la mirada, al parecer algo confundido.

-Te gusta nuestro hogar Harry?... pregunto Ron entusiasta... no es muy lujoso... pero es nuestro nidito de amor

Harry recorrió con la mirada el lugar, y con dejo de melancolía dijo

-Es muy bonito... los felicito

-Hermione te preparo una habitación... confeso Ron colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Harry... te quedaras con nosotros

Harry pareció sorprendido y mirando a Hermione dijo con recelo

-No quiero molestar... ya tengo alquilada una habitación en...

-No... nada de eso... tanto tiempo como un vagabundo... ya es hora de que experimentes un poco el calor de hogar... le reprocho Ron mientras servia unas bebidas

-Pero es que yo... no es mi intención incomodarlos... insistió Harry sin dejar de mirar a Hermione, quien se notaba visiblemente nerviosa

-Tonterias... Hermione es muy organizada en sus quehaceres domésticos... dijo Ron entregándole a Harry un vaso con whisky de fuego... para ella no representas ninguna incomodidad

Harry la miro con asombro, Hermione sonrió

-Si Harry... realmente nos gustaría que te quedaras... ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez...

-Desde la ultima vez... repitió Harry sin poder evitar sonreír... hace ya tanto tiempo y sin embargo me parece que fue ayer...

Hermione se ruborizo ante el brillo de los ojos verdes del moreno, desvió su mirada, algo preocupada hacia su esposo, pero éste leía entretenido unos papeles que había sacado de su maletín.

-Y ¿qué hay para cenar?... pregunto Ron sin dejar de leer.

-Tu nunca puedes dejar de pensar en la comida... le reprocho Hermione molesta

-Lo siento cariño... pero yo soy así... y así me amas ¿no?... le recordó el pelirrojo guiñándole un ojo

Hermione no respondió, miro de reojo a Harry, cuya sonrisa se borraba y el brillo de sus ojos desaparecía.

-En un momento estará servida... dijo ella caminando hacia la cocina

-Yo te ayudo... se ofreció Harry dispuesto a seguirla

-Déjala Harry... ella sola sabe arreglárselas... es una experta ama de casa... dijo Ron despreocupado... ven Harry vamos al comedor... hay tanto de que hablar

-Hermione una experta ama de casa?... pregunto Harry, sin disimular su desconcierto siguiendo al pelirrojo.

-Si... ella es la señora de la casa... se ufanó Ron... todo lo tiene siempre listo... me cocina, me atiende, esta siempre dispuesta a...

-Pero tendrá alguien que la ayude ¿no?... interrumpió Harry antes de querer enterarse a que estaba siempre dispuesta Hermione... algún elfo domestico

-¡Elfo domestico!... bufo Ron divertido... Harry, olvidas que Hermione es una defensora de esas criaturas... además ella no necesita de eso...

-Pero Ron... ella esta en la casa todo el día?... es decir.. no trabaja?... pregunto Harry sin poder salir de su asombro...

-Trabajar?... para que?... yo le doy todo lo que necesita... dijo Ron algo ofendido.

-Bueno es que... yo pensé... bueno... fue Premio Anual... fue aceptada de inmediato en la Escuela de Juristas... intento explicarse Harry ante la mirada de su amigo... nunca me imagine que Hermione se quedara encerrada entre cuatro paredes...

-No esta encerrada entre cuatro paredes... repuso Ron molesto... ella es feliz siendo mi mujer... la señora Weasley...

Harry guardo silencio, no quería un enfrentamiento con su amigo. Sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir una extraña sensación de pesar en su corazón. Porque él muy bien sabia, que su amiga no podía ser feliz. La conocía. Quizás mas que nadie. Volvió sus ojos hacia la puerta de la cocina, y vio a Hermione cerrarla despacio. Podía jurar haber visto una lagrima escapándose de los ojos miel, lo que le hizo sentir aun mas pesadumbre, al comprender que quizás ella había escuchado parte de la conversación.

Hermione camino despacio hasta la estufa, y recostándose de ella, se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Cuan bien la conocía Harry. Sintió vergüenza de volver junto a ellos. No podría soportar su mirada, quizás de reproche, quizás de compasión.

-Hermi...tenemos hambre... apresúrate... casi grito Ron, haciendo que Hermione se sobresaltara.

-Voy enseguida... respondió con premura.

Hizo unas florituras con su varita e hizo desaparecer la comida, que inmediatamente apareció, sobre los platos, frente a Ron y a Harry.

El pelirrojo comenzó a servirse sin demoras, mientras Harry volvió su mirada hacia la cocina, esperando que ella saliera.

-Vafmoff... Haffrryf... sef... teff... intento decir Ron con la boca llena de comida, al ver que su amigo no comía, debió tragar fuerte para añadir… enfría la comida.

-Quiero esperar a Hermione... confeso Harry y sin disimular su ansiedad, se levanto y fue hasta ella.

Abrió lentamente la puerta de la cocina y la encontró terminando de decorar un pastel

-¿Por qué no vienes?... pregunto Harry acercándose... te estamos esperando.

-No te preocupes por mi Harry... coman... yo luego voy... dijo Hermione sin levantar su mirada del pastel

-No... yo quiero comer contigo... puntualizo Harry tomándola de la mano... deja eso para después.

Entraron de nuevo al comedor tomados de la mano. Ron ya había terminado de comer, y estaba ocupado leyendo el periódico.

Harry corrió la silla que estaba a su lado, para que Hermione se sentara. Ella así lo hizo.

Se miraron por un instante, antes de comenzar a comer.

-Debo confesar que hace mucho que no disfruto de una comida casera... comento Harry luego de varios minutos en silencio, mientras comían.

-Eso te pasa por querer ser un solteron... dijo Ron desde detrás del periódico

-Es que no he encontrado con quien... se defendió Harry volviendo su mirada hacia él.

-Querrás decir que no has querido encontrar con quien... le reprocho Ron sin mostrar su rostro.

-Si... lo reconozco... no he querido...

Harry bajo la mirada, pero luego la levanto y clavo sus ojos en Hermione.

Ella bajo el tenedor de nuevo al plato, al ver otra vez ese enigmático brillo en los ojos de su amigo

-Por qué tal vez la encontré... y torpemente la deje que se marchara... añadió Harry con melancolía.

Hermione se ruborizo y sus ojos huyeron de la intensa mirada de Harry.

-Ciertamente eso si es un problema... acoto Ron bajando el periódico... porque Ginny se caso hace dos años... así que perdiste tu oportunidad... pero hay muchos peses en el mar... si te empeñas conseguirás a la mujer ideal.

-Como tu lo hiciste... dijo Harry con cierto resentimiento.

Hermione lo miro algo asustada y luego se fijo en Ron, quien lo miraba con suficiencia

-Si... y no me costo mucho...

-Cuando uno no lucha por lo que quiere... cuando lo tiene no sabe valorarlo... enfatizó Harry dejando escapar así sus pensamientos

Ron frunció el entrecejo. Hermione los miraba alternativamente asustada y nerviosa.

-Es muy cierto amigo... dijo Ron volviendo a sonreír... pero soy un tipo con suerte... por cierto Hermi, donde esta mi postre... no pensaras dejarme a medias

-Lo dejo sobre la mesa... le informo Harry con tono serio... como Hermione no ha terminado de comer, podrías ir tu por él.

-No, no importa, yo lo traeré... intervino Hermione al ver la mirada poco agradable que Ron le dedico a Harry

Cuando la morena se metió en la cocina, Harry exploto

-¿Por qué eres así con ella?... le reclamo... es tu esposa, no tu sirvienta

-Pero... ¿yo qué hice?... se asombro el pelirrojo ante la reacción del moreno... solo pedí mi postre

-Pues tienes un par de piernas que pudieron hacerte ir hasta la cocina y buscarlo por ti mismo... continuo Harry molesto... ella aun no ha terminado de comer...

-Ya tranquilo... luego terminara... ella esta acostumbrada... dijo Ron desestimando el asunto.

De pronto sobre la mesa aparecieron trozos de pastel, que Ron no tardo en engullir.

-Eres un desconsiderado... no entiendo como te soporta... dijo Harry indignado apartando su plato, había perdido el apetito.

-Hey... pero no soy tan malo... además ella también tiene sus defectos... luego de que pases varios días bajo el mismo techo con Hermi... te darás cuenta que no es ningún capullito de alelí...

Harry no pudo evitar sentirse furioso. Se levanto presuroso a ayudar a Hermione. Ron permaneció sentado, tomando de nuevo el Diario El Profeta entre sus manos

-No tienes que hacerlo Harry... en serio... dijo Hermione tratando de quitarle los platos de las manos... ve con Ron... deben tener tanto de que hablar...

-Pero quiero hacerlo... dijo Harry sin dejarse quitar los platos... además Ron parece estar muy ocupado

Ambos volvieron sus miradas hacia el pelirrojo, quien parecía imperturbable.

-Si así parece... dijo Hermione con una sonrisa triste

Harry la siguió hasta el fregadero. Y sin reservas pregunto

-Hermione eres feliz?

Ella rehusó mirarlo y torpemente mintió

-Si Harry... claro que soy feliz...

-Mírame y dime que de verdad eres feliz... insistió Harry colocando su mano en el mentón de ella y obligándola a que sus miradas se encontraran

Hermione subió su ojos hasta dejarlos descansar sobre los de Harry. Podía sentir el picor que causan las lagrimas bajo los párpados. Que difícil le resultaba ignorar lo que su corazón pedía a gritos confesar desde hacia tantos años. Y ante aquella cálida mirada sintió que sus fuerzas flaqueaban. ¿Cómo podía decirle que no, que no era feliz?. ¿Cómo decirle que su renuncia no había valido la pena?. ¿Cómo decirle que de alguna forma lo ocurrido aquella tarde aun la quemaba por dentro?.

Y...¿Cómo preguntarle si, a pesar del tiempo, él aun sentía lo mismo?.

-Harry es hora de irnos...

Ron estaba en la puerta, con la capa de viaje puesta. Harry volvió su mirada hacia él, al tiempo que Hermione les daba la espalda, tratando de encontrar que hacer para disimular el temblor de su cuerpo y sobre todo de sus manos.

-Seamus debe de estar esperándonos en el caldero chorreante... continuo Ron... apresúrate

-Pero... debo acomodar mis cosas... saber en donde me voy a quedar...dijo Harry denotando el poco deseo que tenia de acompañar a su amigo... escribirle una carta de Remus... otra al ministro de magia...

-Por favor Harry luego hay tiempo para todas esas otras cosas... se impaciento Ron... vamos que estamos retrasados.

Mientras Harry intentaba sajarse de la salida, Hermione había tenido tiempo en analizar la situación, por lo que molesta pregunto

-Un momento... ¿cómo es eso del caldero Chorreante?... ¿acaso vas a salir?

-Si... ¿no te dije?... contesto Ron abrochándose la capa de viaje al cuello

-No...no me dijiste nada... reclamo Hermione cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho

-Ah pues se me olvidaría... pero bueno ahora ya lo sabes... vamos Harry...

Ron tomo los polvos flu. Harry permanecía estático, no se atrevía a dar un paso, al ver la sombría expresión en el rostro de Hermione

-No Ronald Weasley no se nada... así que me explicas bien como va eso de que te vas al caldero chorreante de farra...

Harry sonrió divertido, al ver el miedo asomarse en los ojos de su amigo.

-Bueno Hermi... es Viernes por la noche... además no nos vamos de farra... es solo una reunión de amigos... intento Ron de parecer inocente

-Me crees idiota Ron... casi grito ella... ¿reunión de amigos?... crees que no se lo que hacen en esas reuniones de amigos

La orejas de Ron se ruborizaron escandalosamente. Harry comprendió que su amigo había sido descubierto en una mentira.

-No se de que me hablas mujer... le refuto tomando una actitud ofendida... te estas dejando llevar por chismes... solo es una reunión de amigos y punto... no me esperes despierta.

Y diciendo esto se dio la media vuelta y lanzo los polvos Floo a la chimenea, pronunciando su destino con voz clara y fuerte

Harry lo vio marcharse atónito, no podía creer que Ron se hubiese marchado así como así, dejando a Hermione con las palabras a flor de labios. La miro de reojo, tenia los ojos semicerrados y la boca fruncida.

-Hermione... esteee...yo... bueno... no se que decir... intento disculparse Harry... siento que Ron te halla tratado así...

-No te disculpes Harry... tu no tienes nada que ver en esto... dijo Hermione tratando de calmarse... además ya estoy acostumbrada a que Ron haga esas cosas.

-Pero Hermione...

Harry se acerco a ella, tentado a rodearla con sus brazos, tentado a demostrarle todo lo que bullía en su interior por ella. Pero se contuvo, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas.

Hermione se alejo, ajena a la expresiva mirada masculina. Con un dejo de rencor lo despidió

-Buenas noches Harry... te deben estar esperando para una fabulosa noche de farra...

Y antes de que él se perdiera por entre las llamas, una idea surgió en la mente de ella.

Cuando Harry salió de la chimenea, con la túnica algo llena de hollín, debió retorcer un paso y cerrar un poco los ojos, ante la algarabía, luces de cámaras, serpentinas y papalillos que lo aturdieron por unos instantes

-¡¡Bienvenido Harry!... Dijo alguien tomándolo del brazo, llevándolo al medio del salón, donde una salva de aplausos retumbaron por el lugar.

-¿Qué es todo esto?... pregundo Harry aun aturdido mientras se quitaba los papelillos de la cara y las serpentinas del cabello

-Una fiesta de bienvenida a nuestro amigo y héroe Harry Potter... grito Seamus dándole una sonora palmada en la espalda.

Sus amigos lo llevaron rápidamente hasta una mesa rectangular, donde lo sentaron. Harry observo todo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que era una fiesta con todo: músicos, comida, bebida. Estaban todos sus amigos y amigas, tanto de Hogwarts, como de la Escuela de Aurores.

Todos se acercaron a él y lo saludaron con alegría.

Harry miro a Ron con molestia. A él no le gustaban las fiestas ni las celebraciones y pensaba que a su amigo tampoco, pero por la forma en que el pelirrojo se comportaba, parecía ser muy asiduo a ellas.

-Hola Harry ¿ que tal?... le saludo una chica que Harry tardo un poco en reconocer como Luna Lovegood... hola Ron... y ¿Hermione?

-Se quedo en casa... a ella esta fiestas no le gustan... dijo Ron tranquilamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida

Harry no pudo evitar mirarlo con asombro.

-Pero le dijiste que era para celebrar la vuelta de Harry... pregunto preocupada Lavender que se había sentado al lado de Harry luego de darle un beso en la mejilla

-Si... pero no quiso venir... prefiere permanecer en la tranquilidad de nuestro hogar... continuo Ron mintiendo descaradamente

Harry abrió mas los ojos por el asombro. Ron lo ignoro olímpicamente

-Como ha cambiado... ella no era así... se quejo Hanna sentada frente a ellos, mientras sostenía la mano de Neville entre las suyas... siempre compartía con nosotros... pero de un tiempo a esta parte no quiere salir de esa casa

-Ella les envía saludos... y agradece su preocupación... dijo Ron terminando de un trago su bebida y mientras se servia mas pregunto... y ¿cuando comienza la cena?

-Hermione no sabia de esta fiesta... soltó Harry muy molesto sin poder contenerse... si tu, Ron, le hubieses dicho que esta fiesta era para mi... ella hubiese venido.

Ron quedo inmóvil, con el vaso a medio camino entre su boca y la mesa. Miro a Harry confundido, mientras el resto de los presentes clavaban su mirada en el pelirrojo

-No le dijiste nada Ronald... pregunto Luna con voz cantarina pero recalcando cada palabra

-Yo... eehhee.. pues... cla...claro... que... que le dije... tartamudeo Ron al notar todas las miradas sobre él, pero sobre todo la de Harry

-Mi querido muchacho... dijo una voz atronadora detrás del grupo de amigos... que alegría verte

Harry sintió como era levantado de un solo jalón de su asiento. Sonrió a pesar de ello, porque ya sabia quien tenia suficiente fuerza para hacer tal cosa.

-Hola Hagrid... para mi también es un gusto verte...

El semigigante lo dejo de nuevo en su asiento y sentándose aparatosamente en la mesa dijo jovial

-El joven Longbotton me dijo de esta fiesta en tu honor Harry... y por supuesto no podía perdérmela por nada del mundo.

-Gracias... dijo Harry mientras veía como Ron se levantaba de la mesa y se perdía entre la gente.

Hagrid continuo hablando, pero Harry no escuchaba. Una rabia interior le impedía concentrarse, por lo que luego de meditarlo, se excuso con sus amigos y levantándose de la mesa fue tras Ron

El pelirrojo estaba en la pista de baile, muy bien acompañado.

El moreno se paro justo frente a la pareja y con tono fuerte lo llamo

-HEY RON

Pero éste siguió bailando muy junto a la chica. Parecía que no le había escuchado o se hacia él que no había escuchado.

Harry permaneció de pie junto a la pista de baile, dispuesto a esperar a Ron hasta que terminara de bailar.

De pronto otra chica abrazo a Harry por la espalda y le dijo alegre

-Mi querido Harry... cuanto tiempo

La chica en cuestión era una aurora, que había estudiado junto a Harry. Sin que él pudiese hacer algo por impedirlo ella se lo llevo a rastras hasta el medio de la pista de baile y rodeándolo con sus brazos juntó su cuerpo contra el de él.

A Harry no le quedo mas alternativa que comenzar a moverse bajo el ritmo melodioso de la canción que la cantante de la orquesta vociferaba a voz en cuello.

Tratando de llevarle el paso a su antigua compañera y de llevar una conversación decente, no pudo evitar seguir observando a Ron, quien parecía sumamente complacido con las caricias algo insinuantes que recibía de su compañera de baile. Se reía tontamente de algo que la chica le susurraba en el oído, mientras Harry lo observaba todo contrariado y muy molesto.

De pronto el pelirrojo se detuvo en seco en plena danza. Harry hizo lo mismo y dirigiendo su mirada en dirección a donde su amigo tenia fija la suya, pudo ver a una Hermione en un extremo del salón.

-Ocurre algo Harry...

El moreno dio la vuelta para que su compañera no viera a Hermione, quien estaba allí de pie, viendo a Ron con una expresión indescriptible en su rostro.

Para cuando el moreno logro librarse de la chica, ni Ron ni Hermione estaban por todo el lugar.

Harry lucho contra el conflicto que la situación había creado: no podía marcharse así de la fiesta, no podía hacerle ese desaire a sus amigos y amigas. Pero quería ir junto a Hermione, temía por su seguridad, temía que Ron fuese a hacerle daño, porque ya tenia claro que su amigo no era él mismo, había cambiado y mucho.

-_"Yo renuncie aquella tarde a todo... y me niego a pensar que cometí un error al hacerlo"... _pensó el moreno mientras volvía a sentarse en la mesa junto a sus amigos.

-Vamos Hermione regrésate para tu casa... vi cuando Ron se marchaba por la chimenea... aconsejaba Luna a la morena.

Ambas mujeres estaban bajo la escalera del caldero chorreante, ocultas de las miradas, abrigadas por la sombras del lugar.

-No... no quiero... ¿como Ron pudo hacerme algo así?... he sido tan estúpida... se reprochaba Hermione llorosa... ¿como no me di cuenta?...

-No juzgues tan precipitadamente la situación... quizás las cosas no son lo que parecen... opino Luna tratando de consolar a Hermione

-Y yo sintiéndome culpable... pero se acabo... esta misma noche recobro mi vida...

Hermione se despidió de Luna y tras un movimiento de su capa desapareció.


	3. Cap 3

Hermione apareció en medio de la sala, se sentía perturbada y bastante enojada, dio un vistazo a su alrededor tratando de ordenar sus ideas. Un ruido de pisadas le indico que su esposo se acercaba rápidamente

-¿Dónde demonios has estado?... te he buscado por toda la casa

Ron reprimió su deseo de acercarse hasta su esposa, y postergo su fingido mal humor ante su mirada fría y amenazadora.

-Hermi... lo que viste no es lo que crees...

Hermione no se imputo, ni siquiera pestaño, por lo que Ron intentó adoptar una actitud agresiva

-Pero... ahora que lo pienso... ¿por qué estabas tu allí?... ¿qué hacías en el caldero chorreante, cuando se suponía que tenias que estar aquí en nuestra casa?

Sin embargo su intento se vio opacado ante la inminente furia que parecía apunto de explotar de los ojos miel de su esposa.

-No es que me moleste que estuvieras allí... continuo con un tono mas sumiso... pero no me gusta que desconfíes de mi... porque no hay razones para ello... era una sencilla reunión para Harry... tu sabes... los muchachos querían celebrar su regreso... yo solo estaba bailando... no debiste aparecer así, no sin antes notificarme... no es que hiciera falta en realidad, pero...

-Cállate Ronald... que con cada explicación, te hundes mas...soltó de pronto Hermione haciendo que Ron se sobresaltara

El pelirrojo abrió su boca para expresar algo, pero decidió no hacerlo al ver que Hermione se sentaba lentamente en la mesa del comedor.

-Siéntate Ronald... tenemos que hablar...

Ron se estremeció ante el tono frió de su esposa, pero sin titubeos hizo lo que ella pedía. Se sentó rápidamente a su lado, acerco su mano lentamente hacia la mano de ella que descansaba muy cerca de la suya. Pero cuando solo falta unos milímetros para que él pudiera tomarla, ella la aparto bruscamente.

-Creo que ha llegado el momento Ronald... el momento de sincerarnos...

Sus palabras retumbaron en las paredes de la casa, e hicieron que Ron se hundiera en su silla, sin poder dejar de mirarla.

-Lo que hoy me has hecho... ha logrado colmar mi paciencia... confeso Hermione dolida... y no se trata de que estuvieras bailando con otra mujer... ni se trata de que fueras a una fiesta... se trata de mi... de que siento que lo nuestro...

-¡¡NO!... grito Ron interrumpiéndola, poniéndose en pie de un salto...

-Cálmate, déjame hablar... le ordeno Hermione, pero al ver que él comenzaba a pasearse por el comedor, aumento el tono de su voz... y hazme el favor... SIÉNTATE...

-No...no... no quiero calmarme...negó Ron sin disimular su nerviosismo... no quiero sentarme... por que se lo que vas a decirme... y no quiero que lo digas

-Déjame hablar Ron... ¿por qué siempre lo das todo por entendido?... dijo Hermione perdiendo la paciencia... no sabes de lo que...

-Si lo se... lo se desde hace mucho tiempo... le interrumpió él sin dejar de caminar de un lado para otro... por que no soy idiota ¿sabes?... no necesito ser un genio para saberlo...

Hermione decidió guardar silencio y dejar que Ron hablara

-Pero yo te amo Hermione... te amo desde que tenia once años... desde que te vi, aterrada bajo la amenaza de aquel trol... confeso Ron deteniéndose a mirarla con angustia

-Y ¿por qué nunca me lo dices?... se quejo ella levantándose y colocándose frente a él...

-Por que pensé que eso esta sobrentendido...se explico... Trato de demostrártelo... se que soy muy torpe...

-Pero no estaría mal que me lo dijeras de vez en cuando... dijo Hermione sintiendo que la rabia no disminuida... ¿por qué siempre lo presupones todo?

-Por que tu tampoco me lo dices... desde hace mucho tiempo tu tampoco me dices que me amas...

Ante aquel reproche, Hermione sintió una puntada de culpabilidad. Él tenia razón, hacia mucho que ella había olvidado las palabras amorosas.

Pero eso se debía a que entre ellos algo se había roto; algo había hecho que un abismo se abriera entre los dos.

-Dame otra oportunidad... pidió Ron acercándose a su esposa... déjame demostrarte lo importante que eres para mi.

-No es tan fácil Ron... sentencio Hermione alejándose... aun no entiendo como dices amarme tanto y me mientes tan vilmente...

Ron guardo silencio. Se estrujo sus manos, intentando encontrar una explicación para su actitud

-Es como si quisieras alejarme de todo y de todos... razono Hermione volviendo a sentir rabia... como si tuvieras vergüenza de que te acompañe... o será acaso que quieres disfrutar de otras compañías...

-No... no... nada de eso es cierto... se defendió él... ¿cómo puedes pensar así?.

-Y ¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE PIENSE?... grito Hermione furiosa...ME MENTISTE... DIJISTE QUE IRIAS A UNA REUNIÓN Y RESULTO SER UNA FIESTA... UNA FIESTA PARA HARRY... QUIEN ES TAN AMIGO TUYO COMO MIO...

-Pero Hermi... yo... es que... bueno... balbuceó Ron buscando inútilmente una razón convincente...

Un silencio incomodo se abrió. Ambos permanecían de pie, mirándose fijamente. Ron se sentía cada vez mas nervioso y Hermione cada vez mas furiosa.

-Espero Ronald... espero tu explicación...

-Pero es que no lo ves Hermione... no quiero perderte... confeso Ron abrazándola con fuerza.

Ella cerro los ojos y se dejo abrazar por unos instantes, podía sentir las húmedas mejillas de su esposo rozar las suyas, al intentar buscar sus labios para besarla, pero ella se aparto un poco.

Con actitud derrotada Ron la soltó y bajo la mirada. Hermione acaricio sus rojos cabellos.

Si. Sin duda alguna algo se había roto.

Ella luchaba por encontrar una razón para seguir queriéndolo, pero la rabia y el hastío no se lo permitían. Estaba sumergida en un torbellino de sin sabores que no daban cabida para nada mas que el rechazo.

Él volvió a levantar su mirada, tratando de buscar en los ojos de su esposa, algún ápice de perdón y tolerancia. En que momento había dejado de quererlo, era una pregunta que lo carcomía, sin embargo no se daría por vencido. No. Ella era su esposa, le pertenecía, y aunque fuera a la fuerza la retendría a su lado. Aunque tuviese que alejarla mas, de todo y de todos, lo haría.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras cansada. No tenia fuerzas para seguir con aquella discusión, pero estaba segura que ya habían quedado claras algunas cosas.

Se acostó sobre la cama, se abrazo a la almohada y pensó de nuevo en Harry, sintiendo que si aquella tarde ella no hubiera hecho caso a su razón, su vida seria otra.

Aquella tarde. Al recordarla su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

Aquella tarde corrían por un sendero oscuro, mientras decenas de mortifagos los perseguían, lanzándoles hechizos y maleficios, los cuales esquivaban magistralmente.

Harry la sostenía de la mano con fuerza, mientras ella solo se dejaba llevar, confiando en él, segura de su fuerza y confiada de sus habilidades, sin embargo sintió que el cansancio se apoderaba de sus músculos, de sus huesos. Respiraba rápidamente intentando llevarle el ritmo al joven, pero llego un momento en que se tropezó y callo precipitosamente en el suelo fangoso.

-Vamos Hermione hay que seguir... le alentó Harry... nos pisan los talones

-No puedo mas Harry... no puedo mas... se quejo ella mientras intentaba ponerse en pie

Él la tomo por la cintura y la alzo. Ella se apoyo en su hombro.

-Has un esfuerzo por favor... le pidió... falta poco

-Será mejor que sigas tu... yo ya no puedo mas... confeso Hermione respirando entrecortadamente... me esconderé tras aquellos arbustos bajo la capa invisible...

-No... no voy a dejarte aquí sola... no me voy sin ti... insistió Harry

-Pero yo solo soy un estorbo para ti... además es a ti a quien esperan... eres tu el que debe llegar... reconoció Hermione

-Estas equivocada si piensas que voy a dejarte aquí... sentencio Harry... si estas cansada, entonces vamos a buscar un lugar seguro donde descansar.

Harry miro a su alrededor y tras unos arbustos distinguió lo que parecía ser una cueva. Invito a Hermione a seguirlo y rápidamente se acercaron hasta el lugar. En efecto era una cueva, quizás la guarida de algún lobo, pero parecía abandonada. Debieron agacharse para poder entrar, lo cual ocurrió justo a tiempo. Afuera se escucharon los gritos y las pisadas de los mortifagos. Se cubrieron con la capa invisible, ante la posibilidad de que divisaran la cueva y decidieran inspeccionarla.

Él paso su brazo sobre los hombros de ella y la cobijo, mientras sobre su pecho se recostaba ella. Ambos corazones latían a prisa, quizás por el miedo a ser descubiertos en aquel escondite improvisado, o tal vez porque algo mas bullía dentro de ellos, que en ese momento ya parecía no tener control. El mismo control que desde hacia ocho años los había dominado y lograba mantener la distancia de la amistad.

Sin pensar, sin razonar, mientras afuera parecía que un huracán de voces y pisadas se estaba tornando algo peligroso, Harry apretó a Hermione contra su cuerpo, mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba suavemente por sus cabellos y la otra exploraba su espalda. Ella lejos de tratar de comprender aquellas caricias para nada tímidas, se dejo guiar por ese mismo deseo de romper la barrera de la amistad, aunque no fuera el lugar, ya que sin duda era el momento, porque una vez vueltos a la realidad, habían otros compromisos esperándolos. Su mano fue adentrándose por entre la túnica y luego mas allá de la camisa y la corbata.

Y así sintiendo ese calor de piel, oliendo ese perfume que emana con cada suspiro que poco a poco fue despertando los sentidos, la realidad les golpeo con fuerza. Sus miradas se buscaron, con el corazón empujando como loco sangre hasta cada rincón y la respiración entrecortada, anhelando un leve contacto de su labios, como pide un sediento la ultima gota de roció, porque mientras sus miradas se fundían y sus rostros se fueron acercando, la certeza de que un beso les haría recuperar la razón les hizo olvidar de pronto quienes eran.

Hermione se inclino y cerró sus ojos al sentir el aliento de Harry sobre sus labios, los cuales él observo por un momento, sintiéndose confuso, ante el deseo de tocarlos, de saborearlos, de comprobar lo que muchas veces pensó, al imaginársela solo de él y para él. Confuso al saberla ajena, pero en este ahora, en este momento, eran solo ellos dos. Por lo que sin importar el después, la beso.

La beso como si de eso dependiera su vida. La beso y fue besado. Fue besado como nunca pensó que podría ser besado. Con pasión, con deseo, pero con infinita ternura.

Se separaron lentamente, sin dejar de mirarse con deseo y anhelo de algo mas.

-Lo siento...

-Discúlpame...

Dijeron al mismo tiempo, pero sin el menor rastro de sentirlo así. Hermione buscaba en su interior, en su corazón un sentimiento de culpa, pero al igual que Harry no encontraron una razón para sentir vergüenza por lo que acaba de pasar.

La tierra tembló debajo de ellos, y asustados miraron alrededor, comprobando que la entrada de la cueva había sido descubierta por los mortifagos.

-Debemos irnos de aquí... reconoció Harry sin disimular su miedo.

Agarro una piedra mediana, algo mohosa, y tocándola con su varita, invoco un "Portus", colocaron sus manos entrelazadas sobre la rugosa superficie del objeto, y fueron trasportados lejos de sus perseguidores.

Aparecieron en medio de una sala, que reconocieron como el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix. Unidos por el simple gesto de las manos entrelazadas, recibieron la avalancha de gritos, abrazos y besos con los que fueron recibidos.

Solo una mirada celeste, les hizo soltarse.

-Por Merlín, ¿dónde se habían metido?... pregunto Ron mientras abrazaba a Harry, visiblemente feliz de verlo... nos devolvimos y nada de ustedes...

-Nos escondimos... y Harry invoco un portal... explico Hermione, ya que Harry estaba algo pálido y miraba a Ron de forma extraña.

-Oh Hermione, Gracias al cielo que estas bien... exclamo Ron besándola en los labios... estaba tan preocupado... Amigo mío, gracias por traérmela de vuelta... no se que seria de mi vida sin esta mujer...

Ron sostenía las manos femeninas entre las suyas y mientras las besaba delicadamente, Harry le dedico una mirada a Hermione, quien se sintió impotente al entender que lo que por un momento pensó podía llegar a ser, no era mas que una vana ilusión.

-Para eso están los amigos... susurro Harry palmeando la espalda del pelirrojo, para luego darse la media vuelta y caminar hacia un grupo de magos ubicados al fondo de la sala.

Hermione lo vio alejarse, pero se sentía inquieta y perturbada por lo ocurrido. Así que un par de horas mas tarde, ella lo vio subir al segundo piso de la casa, así que lo siguió para poder hablar con él.

-Harry quiero hablarte...casi suplico, antes de que él entrara en la habitación principal.

Se detuvo. Pero sin volver su mirada hacia ella le pregunto

-Sobre qué?

-Sobre nosotros, sobre lo que paso esta tarde... confeso Hermione acercándose

Harry empujo la puerta y con un movimiento de su mano, la invito a entrar a la habitación.

-Harry...yo...

Antes de que ella pudiera continuar, él la tomo entre sus brazos. Bajo las penumbras de la habitación sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, a rozarse, a sentirse, a entregarse en un profundo beso.

En busca de aire y de una explicación razonable para lo que hacían, se separaron. Harry la soltó, pero Hermione no hizo lo propio.

-¿Qué es esto Harry?...¿qué significan estas ansias locas de sentirte?... pregunto ella confusa mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza

-No se... no lo entiendo... confeso Harry sin poder evitar volver a abrazarla... pero no esta bien... esto que siento no esta bien...

-Oh Harry...¿por qué... por qué?... sollozó ella en su pecho... ¿por qué ahora... es que mi corazón comprende cuanto te ha amado?

El moreno se aferró a ella con fuerza, dejando que sus lagrimas fueran secadas por los rizos castaños.

-Hermione no tengo derecho a ti... dijo Harry con voz entrecortada

-Pero Harry... hoy a quedado al descubierto, lo que por tantos años quisimos ocultar... razono Hermione con anhelo... tu me amas, tanto como yo a ti...

-Si... pero debemos olvidarlo, ocultarlo... puntualizo Harry separándose de ella

-No... ¿cómo me dices eso?... se negó ella... No puedes pedirme eso, no después de...

-Así debe ser Hermione... sentenció Harry mientras la sujetaba por los brazos... entiende... haríamos mucho daño... Ron te ama, tu eres su vida... y yo no podría vivir sabiendo que le he hecho daño...

-Y nosotros?... y lo que tu sientes?... y lo que yo siento?... pregunto Hermione confundida

-Lo que yo sienta no importa... pero tu... eres lo mas importante... tu y Ron... yo no te merezco Hermione... además a mi lado no vas a ser feliz... razono Harry con tristeza... en cambio Ron representa la estabilidad de una familia que yo no puedo darte...

-Harry...

-No... no Hermione... le interrumpió... no es lógico que renuncies a algo sólido... por un momento...

-Aquí están...

Ron entro en la habitación, sin sospechar lo que segundos antes se había estado discutiendo entre su novia y su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?... afuera hay una fiesta... y ustedes dos aquí... es que... ¿ocurre algo?...

Hermione bajo la mirada mientras se mordía el labio inferior. ¡Claro que pasaba algo!. Había comprendido que ese sentimiento tan fuerte que sentía por su amigo desde hacia tantos años, era amor, tan sencillo como eso.

-Bueno si...

Hermione levanto su mirada y sostuvo la respiración, pero al verse reflejada en los ojos verdes de Harry lo comprendió. Se sonrieron con resignación y decidieron de mutuo acuerdo, sin decirlo en palabras, renunciar a lo que habían descubierto aquella tarde.

-Mañana me marcho... y le decía a Hermione que me avisen cuando sea la boda... por qué aun sigo siendo el padrino ¿no?

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione comenzó su día como siempre: preparando desayuno y barriendo el patio. Estaba triste por no encontrar a Harry en la casa. Quizás había decidido quedarse en otro lugar, para no molestar, ante el inconveniente de la noche anterior. En silencio le sirvió a su esposo la comida, y le preparo su ropa de trabajo. Ron tampoco dijo palabra alguna mientras se vestía. Había dormido en la habitación que estaba destinada a su amigo, porque Hermione puso el cerrojo a la puerta, y él no quiso usar magia para entrar. Sin despedirse salió del cuarto, pero se detuvo al pie de la escalera, esperando a que su esposa le dijera algo, pero en vano aguardo unos minutos, porque eso no sucedió. Muy lejos estaba él de imaginar que su esposa ni cuenta se había dado de que ya se había marchado, porque ella estaba pensando en alguien mas.

A medio día, luego de acomodar la lacena, Hermione se cambio de ropa, para ir al callejón Diagon a realizar unas compras. Tomo su varita mágica y la colocó dentro de su capa. Lanzo los polvos floo a la chimenea y pronuncio su lugar de destino, pero nada ocurrió.

Ella pestaño varias veces, tratando de analizar que había ocurrido. Volvió a lanzar polvos floo dentro de la chimenea, pero de igual forma nada paso.

Frunció el entrecejo, algo andaba mal. Quizás la conexión con la chimenea del caldero chorreante estaba sellada por algún motivo. Después arreglaría eso. Tomo su capa e hizo un movimiento ondulante y se cubrió con ella. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, casi se cae de la impresión. Aun seguía de pie, en la sala de su casa.

Aquello no podía ser posible. Lo intento dos veces mas sin ningún éxito. Perdiendo un poco la calma, tomo un florero y lo toco con su varita, pronunciando un "Portus", pero nada paso. Desesperada, toco el florero con la varita varias veces, sin dejar de pronunciar el hechizo para conjurar un portal, y solo desistió cuando el objeto se rompió entre sus manos.

Al ver un hilo de sangre correr por su mano, comenzó a atar cabos, y horrorizada comprendió lo que ocurría. Corrió hasta la puerta de entrada e intento abrirla con las manos, con hechizos intento romperla pero no pudo. De igual forma lo intento con la puerta trasera, con las ventanas, pero todo fue inútil. Estaba encerrada en su propia casa.

Sintiéndose inútil e impotente se dejo caer en el suelo, apoyando la espalda, contra la puerta principal. Respiraba con dificultad, no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. No podía creer que Ron, su esposo, la hubiese encerrado.

Algo tenia que hacer, no podía quedarse allí, dejándose dominar de aquella forma.

Corrió a la biblioteca, para buscar algún contrahechizo. Y cuando iba por el quinto libro, sin encontrar nada, escucho una pequeña explosión procedente de la sala.

Era Ron.

Se miraron por un instante, y sin previo aviso ella se abalanzo sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo con los puños cerrados

-¿Cómo te atreves a encerrarme?... no soy tu esclava... gritaba Hermione reclamándole

-Perdóname... aulló él ante el ataque... no debí hacerlo, lo se... pero estaba desesperado... esta mañana ni siquiera te despediste... perdóname Hermione... por favor perdóname

Ron la tomo por la cintura, y cayo de rodilla frente a ella, hundiendo el rostro en su regazo. Siguió suplicando su perdón, mientras Hermione permanecía de pie, sin moverse, sin saber que hacer.

-Te amo Hermione... te amo... no quiero perderte... no quiero que me dejes... insistía Ron lloroso

-No Ron... tu no me amas... quien ama no hace las cosas que tu me haces... razono Hermione tratando de soltarse.

-Es que no quiero que me dejes... dame una oportunidad... por favor... pero no me dejes... continuo Ron, mientras permanecía de rodillas frente a ella.

-Yo en ningún momento he dicho que voy a dejarte... dijo Hermione fastidiada

-Lo se... pero necesito que me jures que no me vas a dejar... que no te vas a ir... volvió a repetir Ron mientras se acercaba a ella aun de rodillas.

-Levántate... bien sabes que no voy a jurarte nada... bufo Hermione molesta.

-Es que necesito saber que cuando regrese, aun estarás aquí...

-¿Cuándo regreses?... pregunto Hermione con interés

Ron se levanto del suelo, y mirándola le dijo nervioso mientras se pasaba las manos por sus rojos cabellos

-El ministerio me traslada al África por varios meses... pedí que me permitieran llevarte, pero no se puede... por ello debes quedarte... pero necesito que me prometas que a mi vuelta aquí estarás esperándome, para que podamos rescatar lo nuestro.

-Y por cuanto tiempo estarás fuera... siguió preguntando, pensando que tal vez un tiempo alejados, ayudaría a serenar las cosas

-No lo se... dijo Ron acercándose a ella... por favor... promételo... me esperaras...

-Aquí estaré Ron... dijo sin matices

Ron sonrió y abrazándola le dijo contento

-Harry se ofreció a quedarse contigo durante el tiempo que yo este fuera... me pareció buena idea... no quiero que te quedes sola... espero que estés de acuerdo...

-Harry?... qué... qué Harry se ofreció a quedarse?... pregunto sorprendida Hermione

-Si... ambos coincidimos que no es bueno que te quedes sola... le confirmó Ron con una sonrisa...

-Yo puedo cuidarme sola Ronald... no necesito que nadie me cuide... le refuto ella fingiendo molestia, porque en el fondo la idea de quedarse sola con Harry le provocaba sentimientos encontrados...

-Pero Hermione...

-Pero nada... de seguro que permites que Harry se quede, solo como pretexto para que me vigile... si eso es... para que te mantenga informado de lo que hago o dejo de hacer... sugirió ella, mientras intentaba aclararse.

-Sabes que Harry jamás se prestaría para algo así... el te quiere y te respeta mucho... le recordó Ron confuso ante la actitud de su esposa... y ¿cómo puedes pensar eso de mi?...

-Por favor Ron... me dejaste encerrada, sin posibilidad alguna de salir de aquí... ataco Hermione molesta... ya nada me sorprende de ti.

-Esta bien, esta bien... me equivoque... pero ya me disculpe... dijo Ron bajando la mirada

-Y crees q con eso basta...

Un chisporrotear desde la chimenea, les hizo detener la discusión. Volvieron su mirada al fuego verdoso, a tiempo para ver a Harry surgir de entre las llamas.

-Buenas tardes... saludo el moreno mientras se limpiaba el hollín de su capa...

-Harry ya le dije a Hermione... le informo Ron... y esta de acuerdo

-Yo no he dicho eso Ron... se quejo ella molesta... ni siquiera he asimilado eso de que te vas al África.

-Pero Hermione ¿por qué lo pones todo tan difícil?... se exaspero Ron rascándose la cabeza... ¿que tanto quieres que te explique?... me transfirieron porque debo realizar un curso en el Cairo... y Harry es testigo de que pedí que me acompañaras... ¿verdad compañero?

Ron volvió su mirada al moreno, buscando apoyo en él, éste afirmo con la cabeza las palabras del pelirrojo, pero mantenía una mirada seria.

-Ya veo... y ¿cuándo te vas?... pregunto Hermione mirando de reojo a Harry.

-Bueno de hecho... dijo Ron consultando su reloj... ya debería de estar de vuelta en el ministerio... partimos en dos horas.

-En dos horas?... dijo alzando el tono de voz.

-Es que fue una bacante que surgió de improviso... explico Ron... y es una gran oportunidad...

Los tres guardaron silencio por unos minutos. Ron mantenía la mirada sobre su esposa, esperando que ella dijera o hiciera algo, de igual forma Harry tampoco podía dejar de mirar a Hermione, porque también aguardaba alguna reacción de su parte.

La morena estaba conciente de que ambos magos estaban a la expectativa. Respiro profundo, tratando de analizar sus sentimientos.

-Vamos Hermi di algo... se quejo Ron impaciente.

-Siempre has hecho lo que has querido... acoto Hermione sin matices en su voz... así que mi opinión esta de mas.

-Pero lo que hablamos... lo que te pedí... le recordó Ron tomándola del brazo para evitar que se alejara.

-Ya te dije que no me iré... dijo como respuesta.

Ron sonrió satisfecho. Se acerco para besarla pero ella volvió la cara y los labios masculinos descansaron en su mejilla. Algo frustrado se despidió de Harry y desapareció por la chimenea no sin antes decir

-Ten preparado mi equipaje... en dos horas enviare por él...

Harry y Hermione permanecieron mirando las llamas hasta que estas se disiparon. Él se volvió hacia ella y buscando su mirada le dijo

-Para mi, tu opinión si es importante... así que tu dirás: me quedo o me voy...

Hermione se acerco a él y extendiendo su mano, dijo en un suspiro

-Quédate... te necesito...

FELIZ AÑO 2006... ¡Que todos sus sueños se hagan realidad!... Y sobretodo que Dios los Bendiga, para seguir teniéndolos alli...


	4. Cap 4

Harry cerro sus ojos al tenerla entre sus brazos y, sonrió con timidez al sentir como ella subía las manos, acariciándole la espalda.

-Pensé que la idea de hacerte compañía, no te agradaba... confeso Harry abrazándola con mas fuerza.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?... pregunto Hermione en un susurro... si necesito desintoxicarme de esta soledad y solo tu puedes hacerlo...

Harry se separo de ella, tomó el mentón femenino con su mano, levanto su rostro hasta la altura de sus ojos y mirándola con preocupación pregunto

-Te sientes sola?... entonces me mentiste?... no eres feliz...

-No me hagas caso Harry... ven...¿ya almorzaste?

Hermione lo arrastró hasta la cocina, pero Harry no pensaba dejar el tema

-Sincérate conmigo Hermi... le pidió él mientras ella preparaba té... la principal razón por la que regrese y quizás la única, es porque quería saber de ti... porque tus cartas se volvieron tan simples, tan monótonas...

-_"Como mi vida"_, pensó Hermione con tristeza, sirviendo el agua hirviendo en dos tasas.

Alzo la vista y se topo con los ojos de Harry que la evaluaban y entonces reacciono a las palabras del moreno

-_"Regreso para saber de mi...¿será que aun me...?"_.

Sonrió ampliamente y un rubor se dibujo en sus mejillas. Al notar esto Harry también sonrió y coloco su mano sobre la de ella.

-Acaso lo dudas?... pregunto él mientras le acariciaba la piel con las yemas de sus dedos... ha pasado mucho tiempo... pero para mi, es como si hubiese sido ayer...

Un escalofrió recorrió a Hermione desde la mano que Harry le acariciaba, hasta la ultima fibra de su cuerpo. Bajo la mirada y comenzó a juguetear nerviosa con la cucharilla que descansaba dentro de la azucarera.

Él fue subiendo despacio sus dedos por el antebrazo de ella, luego por su brazo, sin dejar de acariciar, hasta que se detuvo en su cuello, haciéndole suspirar. Un ruido en la ventana les hizo separarse.

Una lechuza picoteaba el cristal de la ventana. La morena se levanto y fue al encuentro del animal un poco desorientada, por las sensaciones que esa simple caricia había logrado despertar.

Leyó el pergamino que la lechuza parda traía atada a su pata y chasqueo la lengua molesta. Salió de la cocina sin decir nada, por lo que Harry se levanto de la mesa preocupado y dispuesto a seguirla; pero sus ojos se toparon con el pergamino que ella había dejado sobre la mesa, lo tomo, lo leyó, comprendiendo de inmediato la razón del repentino mal humor de la morena.

"_Querida Hermione... parto en unos minutos, deja mis maletas frente a la chimenea y yo enviare por ellas... Ron"._

-Ron... dijo Harry en voz alta.

Se sentó pesadamente de nuevo en la silla frente a la tasa de té. Paso las manos por sus cabellos azabaches, entrelazándolas sobre su nuca, mientras apoyaba los codos en la mesa.

-No tengo derecho... no tengo derecho... se repitió a si mismo. Parecía estar atravesando por un gran dilema.

Hermione estaba detrás de él. Se había devuelto para no dejar solo a Harry sin una explicación por su actitud. Pero al verlo y escuchar sus palabras, se quedo escondida tras la puerta, sin saber que hacer o que decir. Creía entender como se sentía su amigo, por que ella estaba envuelta en un torbellino de confusión desde el día que supo, que él, volvería.

Dejando a Harry solo, emprendió el rumbo hacia su dormitorio, sintiendo que de nuevo la rabia la inundaba. Llego a su destino y abrió el closet de un solo golpe y vio toda la ropa de su esposo colgando de sus ganchos y los zapatos acomodados sobre sus perchas.

Tomo la varita del bolsillo de su vestido y con un movimiento violento de la misma invoco un hechizo y varias maletas aparecieron sobre la cama. Luego hizo una floritura en el aire y apunto a la ropa y los zapatos, los cuales de forma rápida y precipitada se acomodaron dentro de las maletas. Luego fue al buró y de allí saco de igual manera todos los artículos personales de Ron. A medida que cada maleta se llenaba, se iba cerrando ruidosamente.

Al estar todo, absolutamente todo empacado, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de par en par, por donde fueron saliendo ordenada y danzarinamente las maletas hasta que llegaron a la planta baja y se ubicaron frente a la chimenea

Harry estaba de pie, fuera de la cocina.

-Escuche ruidos... pensé que necesitarías ayuda... reconoció con timidez, luego sonrió y agrego... pero ya veo que me equivoque.

Hermione le dedico una sonrisa, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Harry iba agregar algo, pero al notar el numero de maletas y un brillo en los ojos de la morena, prefirió guardar silencio.

Ella tomo los polvos floo, los lanzo a la chimenea y ante la mirada atónita de Harry dijo

-Departamento de Legislación Mágica

Una llamarada verdosa nació con fuerza y por allí, la morena sin ningún tipo de inhibición comenzó a lanzar las maletas con sus propias manos.

-Hermione... pero... pero... ¿qué haces?... pregunto Harry muy asombrado ante la actitud de su amiga

-Quería sus maletas ¿no?... pues aquí las tiene... espero que no le haga falta nada durante su viaje... no quisiera que tuviera que devolverse por algún detalle... respondió Hermione con sarcasmo.

Una vez que termino y las llamas se extinguieron, la morena se limpio las manos mientras se las frotaba, como quien se deshace de la basura. Harry no sabia si reírse y preocuparse.

-Sabes Harry... tengo que ir al callejón Diagon ha hacer unas compras... ¿te gustaría acompañarme?... le sugirió sonriente, completamente ajena a lo que acaba de hacer.

-Si, por supuesto que si... confirmo él, pensando que quizás su amiga necesitaba aire fresco.

Caminando de tienda en tienda, Hermione luego de horas de búsqueda, había conseguido lo que necesitaba, mientras Harry estaba distraído conociendo algunos nuevos artículos en la tienda de quiddicth.

-Creo que me quedare con los precios que ofrece la señora Walcock... le informo Hermione acercándose a él, mientras miraba absorto una especie de esponja autoinflable que se adaptada a la escoba, y según ofrecía evitar algún accidente, si se perdía el equilibrio de forma imprevista.

-Esa no fue la primera tienda a la que entraste... pregunto confundo Harry mientras detallaba el precio de la esponja.

-Si... pero hoy en día, hay que ver otras oportunidades... a veces los precios varían un montón... le explico Hermione.

-Bueno si tu lo dices... dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros... entonces vamos...

Harry dejo el articulo sobre la repisa donde era exhibido e hizo ademán de acompañar a Hermione.

-Vas a venir?... pregunto Hermione sorprendida

-¡Claro!... contesto Harry como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo... ¿acaso no quieres?

-No... es decir... por supuesto que me gustaría que me acompañes... dijo Hermione apresurada... pero pensé que estabas ocupado... yo solo venia a informarte donde me podrías conseguir...

-Ocupado?... no para nada... estoy solo curioseando... vamos... me imagino que vas a comprar media tienda y necesitaras de alguien que te lleve el carrito... sonrió él guiñándole un ojo.

Llegaron a la tienda. Era muy grande, muy parecidas a las tiendas por departamentos que hay en las zonas muggles de Londres. Solo que allí, muchos artículos estaban en constante movimiento, como maniquíes vestidos con trajes de dama que se movían mostrando sus atributos. Algunos estantes mostraban rostros de mujeres hechos en cera, que constantemente cambiaban de maquillaje y de peinado, con cambios de color de cabello incluidos, dando así una idea a los clientes que se detenían a observarlos, como se verían usando tal o cual producto.

Harry siguió a Hermione por entre mostradores, clientes y vendedores, mientras su vista se perdía en unas lámparas que cambiaban de forma y de color según las ordenes que un joven le indicaba, frente a una pareja que miraba fascinado.

-Esta lámpara camaleónica es muy útil, porque puede adaptarse a cualquier estilo... explicaba el empleado, mientras le ordenaba al objeto cambiar a un estilo griego, asumiendo al instante la forma de una columna del templo del Dios Apolo...

-Verdad que son lindas... opino Hermione a espaldas de Harry

-Si son originales... reconoció el moreno... pero no creo que a ti te hagan falta...

-No... tengo suficientes lámparas que limpiar... acoto Hermione mientras enfilaba sus pasos hacia un mostrador de artículos de limpieza.

-Y por qué no contratas a alguien que te ayude?... pregunto Harry curioso... no estas cansada de tanto trabajo?

-Si lo estoy... pero Ron no lo permite... dice que no quiere a ningún extraño en la casa... le informo ella.

-Sin embargo él va estar lejos por un tiempo... le recordó Harry con una sonrisa picara... algunas cosas pueden cambiar... y yo no pienso decirle nada.

Hermione le entrego a una empleada una lista de artículos y suspiro tristemente

-No creo que el pago a una empleada de limpieza este dentro de nuestro presupuesto... reconoció ella.

-Ah, pero por eso no hay problema... dijo Harry como restándole importancia... yo puedo pagarla

-No... nada de eso... se negó Hermione

-Hay Hermione no seas tontita... no voy a quedarme en tu casa sin aportar nada... le informo él sorprendido

-Tu eres un invitado Harry... de ninguna forma voy a permitir que pagues algo o a alguien... no te estoy cobrando por tu compañía... acoto ella molesta

-Lo se... pero no me puedes impedir que ayude... y si no es económicamente, entonces será de otra forma... propuso él... puedo ayudarte a limpiar y acomodar... he vivido muchos años solo...

-Ya hablaremos de eso Harry... dijo ella tratando de evitar continuar con ese tema.

El moreno lo comprendió, pero de ninguna forma se quedaría en casa de sus amigos sin aportar ningún tipo de ayuda.

Luego de que la empleada le pidiera a Hermione su dirección para enviarle allí los productos por ella comprados, sin sobreprecio, Harry volvió a insistir

-Y entonces que me dices... ¿aceptarías contratar a alguien que te ayude?... así tendrías mas tiempo para ti...

-Harry ¿por qué insistes en eso?... pregunto Hermione sin poder molestarse con él.

-Por que tienes derecho a otra vida que no sea estar aferrada a una condición que no va contigo... razono con seriedad... ¿desde cuando no sales a un lugar nocturno?...¿desde cuando no vas a una fiesta?...¿desde cuando no disfruta de un buen espectáculo?...¿desde cuando no estrenas un nuevo vestido?... ¿desde cuando no te arreglas el cabello?

Ante aquellas preguntas de su amigo, Hermione se detuvo frente a un espejo y allí se observo por unos minutos. Luego bajo la mirada desilucionada, por lo que Harry pudiera pensar; y sin poder disimular que su amor propio acababa de recibir un duro golpe.

Conciente del efecto de sus palabras, Harry dijo con tono alegre

-Si ya terminamos aquí... me gustaría que me acompañaras a una tienda, donde vi algo que te de seguro será de tu agrado.

La tomo de la mano, salieron del local y comenzaron a caminar calle abajo. Llegaron a un local lujoso, donde varios maniquís con movimiento exhibían bonitos y costoso trajes. Entraron, y Harry vio con regocijo como Hermione miraba todo, como una niña en una tienda de dulces. Alentada por él, ella comenzó a mirar modelos, "sin compromisos", como se lo hizo saber a la tercera empleada que se acercaba amablemente.

Luego de un rato observando, Harry le sugirió

-Y que te parece aquel vestido?

Hermione se acerco a donde el moreno señalaba y se sonrió al contemplar la prenda. Era un vestido muy parecido al que usan las mujeres muggles, no muy ceñido al cuerpo, con tiras alrededor del cuello y los hombros, y con un amplio escote en la espalda, acompañado de una capa transparenté del mismo color, haciendo un magnifico juego, abrochándose con prendedores de brillantes justo sobre la cintura.

-Es hermoso... atino a decir ella mientras lo detallaba

-Y ¿por qué no te lo pruebas?... sugirió él con una sonrisa

-Pero para que... de seguro será muy costoso...

-Oh vamos Hermione... solo pruébatelo... no te van a cobrar por eso... le recordó Harry mientras llamaba a la empleada... por favor, la señora quiere probarse el traje.

Hermione se dejo llevar por la emoción del momento, y accedió a probarse el vestido, aun a sabiendas de que no lo compraría, pero quizás soñar un poco no le vendría mal.

Entro al vestidor y se coloco el vestido, quedando sorprendida de lo bien que le quedaba sobre su cuerpo. Harry llamo su atención varias veces, pero ella solo podía seguir contemplándose en él espejo, mientras su mente evocaba la ultima vez que había asistido a una fiesta con un traje como ese. Un tanto preocupados, la empleada rodó un poco la cortina del probador.

-Pero señora si le queda precioso... esta hecho a su medida... exclamo la empleada al ver a Hermione sin ninguna falsedad en su voz.

Harry se asomo ante el comentario de la joven bruja y no pudo evitar lanzar un silbido de admiración. Hermione le devolvió una sonrisa a través del espejo.

-Se lo voy a envolver con mucho cuidado, para cuando...

-No no lo envuelva... porque no me lo llevo... le informo Hermione interrumpiendo a la empleada

-Pero... pero... si yo pensé... tartamudeo la desconcertada empleada que volvía su mirada a Harry como pidiendo una explicación.

-Me lo estaba probando sin ningún tipo de compromiso... gracias... vamos Harry se nos ha hecho tarde.

Hermione salió al encuentro de la tarde que ya se había hecho noche, y espero a Harry un poco mas allá de la tienda. Pensó que quizás el moreno iba a decirle o a reclamarle algo, pero él no dijo nada. Solo la acompaño en silencio hasta el caldero chorreante.

-Quieres tomarte algo?... yo invito... le propuso con una sonrisa.

Ella accedió, tratando de sobrepasar el incidente de la tienda. Sabia que su comportamiento fue grosero con la empleada y sobretodo con Harry que solo había hecho un intento por hacerla sentir mejor, pero hacia mucho tiempo que se había hecho el propósito de no soñar con imposibles.

Mientras saboreaban una cerveza de mantequilla, Harry pregunto

-Y que piensas hacer mañana?

-Mañana?... pues tengo que limpiar el sótano para la llegada del invierno... le informo algo confundida.

-Entonces me puedes acompañar a Escocia, tengo una reunión con algunos viejos aurores... dijo mientras sorbía su bebida

-Pero Harry no me escuchaste... te dije que...

-Si te escuche... pero el invierno llega en un par de semanas... luego yo te ayudo... que tanto puede llevar limpiar un sótano... le interrumpió con tono despreocupado

-Pero Harry yo...

-No seas así... acompáñame, no quiero ir solo... irán muchos conocidos... te vas a divertir... te lo aseguro...

Hermione estaba terminando de empacar sus pertenecías de forma improvisada, sin aun estar conciente plenamente que en minutos se iba con Harry a Escocia. Solo cuando se paro al pie de la escalera con maleta en mano y vio al moreno que la esperaba en la puerta de entrada, comprendió del todo lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Esto no sea buena idea... las cosas apresuradas siempre tienen imprevistos... intento excusarse por décima vez.

-Si quizás sea así... pero sino vamos no lo sabremos ¿verdad?... sugirió él mientras ayudaba a Hermione con la maleta... además son solo dos días, ¿que tanto pueden cambiar las cosas en dos días?

Pero Harry no sabia cuan equivocado estaba.

Comenzaron a caminar, hasta que pasaron por la cerca y atravesaron un pequeño puente. Justo allí los espera un automóvil de color azul plomo. Había comenzado a soplar un viento frió.

El moreno abrió la puerta del carro de forma caballerosa, para que Hermione entrara. Luego guardo la maleta en la parte posterior, al lado de la suya.

-Es este tu carro?... pregunto Hermione sorprendida, una vez que Harry había puesto en marcha el motor.

-Si... le di instrucciones a Dobby para que me lo enviara... le informo él... se que no te gustan las escobas... y bueno deseche la idea de aparecernos... me pareció mejor dar un paseo.

-Y Dobby vive contigo?... siguió preguntando ella, para entablar una conversación... pensé que me dijiste que vivías solo...?

-Bueno desde hace unos dos años Dobby se mudo conmigo por su cuenta... converso Harry alegre... cuando se entero que el ministerio me enviaría de gira por todos las Escuelas de Aurores del mundo...entonces un día llego y me dijo: _No es bueno que el gran Harry Potter viva solo...Dobby quiere cuidar del gran Harry Potter._

Hermione no pudo evitar reír al escuchar a Harry imitando la voz del elfo domestico.

-Y ¿cómo te ha ido?... te gusta ser tratado como el gran Auror Harry Potter?...

-No... odio que la gente me catalogue de héroe... confeso Harry algo perturbado... muy pocas personas entienden que esos tratos preferenciales me incomodan...

-Y el corazón Harry... no has dejado que alguien le de un trato preferencial a tu corazón...?

Iban por una transitada avenida londinense, sin que el trafico y los semáforos fueran un obstáculo para el auto de Harry. Éste volvió su mirada a Hermione al escuchar aquella pregunta, la única y verdadera pregunta que tenia alguna importancia valedera para la morena.

-Sabes que soy obstinado para algunas cosas... le recordó Harry... y mi corazón no se escapa a ello... hace muchos años se quedo en espera del amor que una tarde descubrió suyo...

Hermione bajo la mirada. La mano de Harry busco la suya y ella dejo que la encontrara. Sus dedos se entrelazaron entre los de él y de nuevo fijo su mirada en los ojos masculinos.

-Por eso no ha querido probar de otro sabor que no sea del néctar que saboreo aquella tarde... continuo Harry con voz suave, mientras su mirada rodaba desde los ojos de la morena, hasta su boca donde no pudo evitar detenerlos.

Lentamente se acerco a Hermione quien se saboreo los labios, ante la inminente cercanía de sus rostros. Suspiro y cerro los ojos al sentir el tibio contacto. Harry soltó el volante para atrapar la cintura de ella y atraerla mas hacia él.

Ella introdujo los dedos de su mano derecha por entre los cabellos azabache y su mano izquierda se aferró a la de Harry sobre su cintura.

Sus labios se rozaron hasta unirse en un profundo beso. Sus lenguas se tocaron hasta enlazarse para luego explorar suavemente todo a su alrededor.

El auto se abrió paso sin ninguna novedad hasta llegar a la autopista con rumbo a Escocia.

Luego de varios minutos sumidos en tan apasionada demostración de los deseos y sentimientos que aun se mantenían intactos dentro de ellos, Hermione rompió el contacto, separándose un poco. Harry abrió los ojos preocupado, pero sonrió al contemplarla aun con los ojos cerrados, respirando entrecortadamente, y con un hermoso rubor en sus mejillas, por lo que luego de echar un rápido vistazo en el camino, decidió continuar en lo que hacia segundos había estado haciendo con sumo deleite. Pero estaba vez tomo entre sus manos el rostro de ella, como para evitar que Hermione pudiera oponerse a ser besada. Sin embargo, aunque su razón le gritaba que aquello no estaba bien, que no le estaba permitido; su corazón y sus sentidos la hicieron callar rápidamente, por lo que estuvo muy dispuesta a permitirle a Harry hacer lo que el quisiera. Busco una posición mas cómoda para continuar dando y recibiendo caricias.

De nuevo sus pulmones reclamaron el oxigeno necesario. Volvieron a separarse. Harry dejo descansar su frente sobre la de ella, mientras la punta de su narices se rozaban. En un impulso Hermione mordió dulcemente el labio inferior de la boca masculina. Ante esto Harry se estremeció sin dejar de mirarla profundamente y siguiendo los deseos de su corazón le pregunto, al oído, en un susurro.

-Me permitirías conocer mas allá de tus labios?

Ella guardo silencio. Él volvió a mirarla, pero al no comprender lo que su mirada irradiaba, se separo confundido. Volvió sus manos al volante, para concentrarse en el camino, tratando de retornar a la sobriedad. Trago fuerte, al sentirse abatido y rechazado. Podía sentir la insistente mirada de Hermione sobre él, pero no se atrevía a mirarla, porque sabia que había pedido algo a lo que tal vez, jamás tendría derecho.

En efecto la morena no dejaba de mirarlo, porque su corazón latía a millón como respuesta a la propuesta de él. Sabia que no debía, pero podía, por eso buscaba las mejores palabras para contestar a la pregunta de Harry. Pero al notar su actitud comprendió que quizás la palabras estaban de más. Se acerco lentamente y comenzó a besarle el cuello con suaves roces de sus labios sobre la piel del moreno.

Él se sorprendió gratamente, aunque no quería emocionarse mas de la cuenta. Y justo cuando iba a pedir una explicación, una fuerte lluvia comenzó a caer, y una bruma oscureció el camino abruptamente.

-No parecía que fuera a llover de esta forma... comento Hermione tratando de disimular su voz entrecortada por el deseo.

-Pero no hay problema... creo que solo faltan unos minutos para llegar... y me parece que mejor será hospedaremos en un hotel muggle... le informo él... ¿estas de acuerdo?

-Como tu quieras... dijo ella acariciando el muslo masculino con el dorso de su mano

Harry no pudo evitar mirar la mano de Hermione, como para cerciorarse de que lo que sentía, realmente estaba ocurriendo, luego levanto sus ojos y se encontró con una picara sonrisa dibujada en los labios de ella, la cual era sin duda la respuesta a su pregunta.

Llegaron a Edimburgo y preso del un cegador deseo, enfilo el carro hacia el primer hotel que diviso desde la carretera. Se detuvieron frente a un trío de cabañas, de donde un muchacho salió presuroso por la puerta de la cabaña mas pequeña. Se acerco a ellos con una enorme paraguas de vivos colores. Abrió la puerta del copiloto.

-Buenas noches señora... saludo el empleado con cortesía y una sonrisa... bienvenidos

Harry salió del auto y tras unos cuantos saltos llego hasta la puerta de la cabaña que permanecía abierta. Rápidamente se le unieron el joven empleado y Hermione.

Entraron a la cabaña y fueron conducidos hasta una acogedora recepción. El ambiente estaba adornado y amueblado al estilo campestre. Una amable señora apareció desde el fondo de un pasillo.

-Buenas noches... ¿qué podemos ofrecerles para darles buen resguardo de esta torrencial lluvia?... pregunto sonriente, mientras los miraba algo intrigada por la apariencia de ambos.

-Buenas noches... quisiéramos una habitación por esta noche... pidió Harry mirando de reojo a Hermione.

-A nombre de quien la reservación?... pregunto de nuevo la señora al tiempo que fijaba su mirada en la mano derecha de Hermione, donde relucía un aro de oro sobre su dedo medio.

Harry noto aquello, por lo que introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos de su capa. Hermione trato de disimular su nerviosismo

-Harry Potter y señora... contesto él con seguridad.

-Bien... bien... como solo es por una noche, les ofreceré una habitación matrimonial no muy grande, pero muy confortable... les informo la muggle mientras anotaba los nombres en un grueso libro. Se volvió hacia un estante lleno de pequeñas casillas, donde reposaban las llaves de cada habitación y cabaña. Señalando al muchacho que aguardaba tras Harry y Hermione agrego... Jofren los acompañara... pero antes debe firmar el registro.

Harry se acerco y al sacar sus manos de los bolsillos, Hermione noto asombrada, que ahora un aro de oro adornaba el dedo medio de la mano derecha del moreno, quien sin ningún problema todo la pluma muggle que la señora le ofrecía y sobre una línea de puntos coloco su nombre.

-¡Que tengan una muy buenas noches, a pesar de las circunstancias!... les deseo la señora, mientras le entregaba la llave al joven, quien ya había colocado las dos maletas sobre una especie de carrito.

Harry paso su brazo por la cintura de Hermione. Ambos se despidieron de la muggle y siguieron al joven hasta la habitación que les había sido asignada.

A medida que se acercaban a la puerta identificada con el numero 24, la morena sentía que su corazón ya no podía latir mas rápido y que si no fuera por que Harry la sostenía, y de algún modo la empujaba un poco hacia delante, segura estaba que sus piernas no hubiesen respondido como lo hacían.

Una vez dentro de la habitación y de que el joven empleado se había marchado, ambos se miraron por unos instantes sin saber que decir, aunque estaban muy claros en lo que querían hacer.

Tratando de controlar sus nervios, Hermione miro a su alrededor. Era una habitación no tan grande, con una cama ubicada en el centro, cubierta con una colcha gruesa, bordada con motivos del campo. Varias almohadas de diferentes tamaños, haciendo juego con el color pardo del resto de la lencería, estaban reunidas unas sobre otras a la cabecera, recostadas contra el copete. A los lados, dos mesitas de noche, adornadas con lámparas en forma de casita campestre, eran la única luz que proporcionaba claridad a la penumbra. En una de las paredes se abría paso una amplia ventana de dos hojas decorada con una hermosa cortina. Unos relámpagos iluminaron los cristales.

Un ruido hizo a Hermione volverse sobre si misma. Observo a Harry mientras se despojaba de la capa y la colgaba sobre el respaldar de una silla que junto a otras cuatro se ubicaban alrededor de una mesa redonda, en una de las esquinas. Luego el moreno enfilo hacia el baño, donde se encerró por unos minutos.

Minutos que la morena uso para poner en orden sus ideas. Se acerco hasta la mesa y tomo entre sus manos la capa de viaje de Harry, la cual estaba algo empapada a causa de la lluvia. La apretó contra su pecho. Sabia que estar en aquel lugar era una locura y algo reprochable por la sociedad mágica, y por los principios morales, que ella tanto defendía o creía defender hasta ese momento; por lo que un miedo comenzó a apoderarse de ella. Un miedo no por lo que estaba apunto de pasar, sino por lo que se suponía debía sentir y no sentía. Debía sentirse culpable por estar a punto de entregarse a un hombre que no era su esposo y por estar tan cabalmente conciente de que iba a traicionar un juramento de fidelidad eterna, un juramente que ya había sido roto tantas veces en pensamientos. Miro su aro de matrimonio y sin ningún tipo de remordimiento se despojo de él y lo coloco sobre un cenicero que descansaba en la mesa.

Un escalofrió la recorrió al sentir el roce de las manos de Harry alrededor de su cintura. Suspiro llena de emoción al comprender que ya nada tenia importancia, mas que entregarse por completo al momento.

Se volvió hacia él. Y sin atreverse a mirarlo, coloco sus manos en el pecho de Harry, quien respiraba nerviosamente. Le tomo la mano y la coloco justo sobre su corazón y ella pudo sentir la vibraciones, producto del choque de la punta del aquel fuerte musculo contra las costillas, a un ritmo tanto o mas rápido que el suyo. Sonrió con timidez, y solo en ese momento tuvo el valor de buscar su mirada, la cual la esperaba llena de un brillo que Hermione nunca había podido olvidar desde hacia diez años, y que allí estaba intacto, solo para ella.

Harry la abrazo con fuerza y comenzó a recorrer con su lengua los labios femeninos, hasta que luego la introdujo en su boca para juguetear con su homónima. Ella se aferró a sus hombros y se entrego con deleita al beso, ayudando a profundizarlo mas si eso era posible. Lentamente bajo sus manos por la espalda, hasta apoderarse de los glúteos femeninos, acariciándolos delicadamente. Luego tomo sus caderas y las posiciono al mismo nivel de las de él. Hermione ahogo un gemido al sentir el roce del miembro viril de Harry contra su pubis, por lo que decidió entretenerse un poco con los botones de la camisa, para no mostrarse tan deseosa. Por ello, saco cada botón de su ojal poco a poco, mientras los labios masculinos recorrían la piel de su cuello. Con el pecho masculino totalmente descubierto la morena no pudo evitar la tentación de besarlo y acariciarlo con frenesí. Harry estrechó mas la distancia entre los dos, al sentir las caricias de la morena. Bajo una de sus manos por el muslo femenino y apoderándose de él, lo separo un poco, flexionándolo, dejando así un espacio para que su rodilla se abriera espacio.

Hermione gimió y dejo su labor, al sentir el muslo masculino frotando suavemente su concavidad. Harry aprovecho esto para buscar sus labios y atraparlos en un beso, mientras aumentando el fulgor del aquel erótico frote.

Aquella cálida concavidad se fue humidificando, preparándose para algo que desde hacia rato, había comenzado a pedir de forma palpitante.

Mientras aquello continuaba y producía en ella una serie de sensaciones incontrolables en su bajo vientre, él ya se había hecho camino por entre sus pechos, dejándolos a merced de sus labios, de su lengua; besándolos, lamiéndolos y de cuando en cuando mordiendo unos pezones erguidos de forma voluptuosa.

Sin saber en que momento, Hermione se encontró apresada bajo el peso del cuerpo de Harry en la cama. Se sentía a la merced de él, ya que su cuerpo estaba experimentando por primera vez, lo que por tantos años había soñado y añorado; pero que por causa de un amor egoísta jamás se le había permitido conocer.

No pudo evitar gemir con fuerza y que su cuerpo se arqueara al sentir la cálida aspereza de la lengua masculina recorriendo su intimidad. Suspiro entrecortadamente, mientras sus manos se aferraban a los cabellos azabaches del moreno, quien saboreaba palmo a palmo el húmedo lugar donde degusto el sabor de Hermione, un sabor que tantas veces se había imaginado y que ahora era solo de él y para él. Tomándose su tiempo, dejo que su lengua acariciara y se perdiera por la estrecha entrada que palpitaba ansiosa por sentirlo del todo y por completo. Pareciendo entender los deseos de ella, bajo los efectos de sus caricias, Harry no pudo reprimir más lo que su cuerpo y corazón también le pedían a gritos, por lo que abriéndose paso entre las piernas femeninas, entro en ella con suma suavidad y lentamente, intentando no perder ningún detalle de las respuestas del cuerpo de la morena al sentirlo dentro de ella.

Hermione se vio reflejada en la verde mirada de Harry y sostuvo la respiración al sentir como se deslizaba dentro de ella. Su calor y su presencia se adueñaron de cada rincón de su cuerpo y luego de unos minutos sin poder hacer algo, hasta que el cerebro asimilo la situación, él comenzó a moverse despacio sobre ella, quien lleno de un golpe sus pulmones para aspirar todo el aire posible. Un aire completamente saturado de un exquisito olor al perfume embriagante del verdadero amor. De ese amor negado y prohibido, pero que estaba tan vivo como los dos cuerpos que ahora se movían a un rítmico compás, entregándose y complementándose con total voracidad.

Ella comenzó a mover sus caderas hasta alcanzar juntos un sincronizado movimiento de empujes y embestidas, acompañados de gemidos roncos y largos suspiros solo callados de tanto en tanto por embriagantes besos.

Orgasmos cortos e increíblemente placenteros hicieron a Hermione hundirse en un mar de deseo que no parecía tener fin, algo que Harry pareció intuir porque disminuía complaciente el ritmo y luego volvía a atacar con mas furia, logrando que ella gritara su nombre, pidiéndole mas, sin ningún acopio de pudor. Pero este acto lejos de desconcertar o disminuir el ímpetu del moreno, mas bien lo sumía en una excitación incontrolable, hasta que bajo las ardientes caricias de ella sobre su espalda y el agónico roce de la lengua femenina por su cuello, dejo salir su esencia de vida dentro de ella, empapando cada intimo y recóndito lugar de su vientre.

Luego de recuperar un poco la razón y de volver a respirar un poco mas tranquilos, se miraron con cierta timidez.

¿Qué podían decirse en ese momento? ¿En un momento donde al parecer las palabras estaban de mas?

Harry hundió su rostro entre los cabellos rizados de ella, que como una cortina cubrían las almohadas donde se encontraba recostada y allí aspiro lentamente su olor, su esencia de mujer.

Hermione acaricio con las yemas de sus dedos, la piel cabelluda de él, con pequeños movimientos circulares.

Ambos gestos lograron estremecerlos y desear volverse a mirar para luego fundirse en un inagotable beso de complicidad y de entrega total. Porque aquel acto, mas que una simple demostración de placer, fue la necesidad sentida por tantos años de dos corazones y de dos almas.

La lluvia aun seguía cayendo a raudales sobre el techo de la habitación y algunos relámpagos de forma inusitada iluminaban la semipenumbra de la ventana, cuyos cristales estaban totalmente empapados.

Pero ajenos a lo que los estragos de la naturaleza en las afueras de aquellas cuatro paredes, de nuevo se dejaron llevar por sus instintos. Por lo que tras cada nuevo encuentro de fueron conociendo y entregando cada vez con menos limites, hasta que los primeros rayos de la alborada los encontraron abrazados y sumidos en un profundo sueño.


	5. Cap 5

Hermione abrió los ojos e intento estirar su cuerpo, pero el peso de otro cuerpo sobre el suyo se lo impidió. Sin embargo sonrió al contemplar el brazo que rodeaba su cintura y una alborotada cabellera azabache que cubría gran parte de sus pechos. Acaricio esos cabellos con suma ternura, sintiendo como su corazón latía un poco mas aprisa a medida que las imágenes de lo vivido unas horas antes, volvía a hacerse presente en su mente.

Harry despertó ante las caricias que recibía, y levanto su rostro en busca de la mirada de la morena, quien profundizo su sonrisa, para darle luego los buenos días. Él también le sonrió, se acerco a ella, le regalo un beso en los labios y en un susurro le pregunto

-¿Cómo te sientes?...

-No tengo palabras para decirte lo que siento en este momento... confeso ella... aquí entre tus brazos...

El moreno bajo la mirada con timidez, busco sus labios y los encontró. Cálidos y húmedos roces entre sus bocas, recorridas por sus lenguas saboreando cada centímetro de suave piel, probándose, degustándose con mas furor con cada beso, fue la antesala de un encuentro. Con el cuerpo y la mente bien despiertos, Harry hundió sus labios en el cuello de ella mientras intentaba acomodarse entre las piernas femeninas, no encontrando ningún obstáculo, y mucho menos alguna resistencia.

Comenzó así, un roce intimo que acuno sensaciones incontenibles en ella, haciéndola presa de la necesidad de atraerlo mas hacia si, por lo que enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él, quien gruño excitado. Hermione cerro sus ojos y gimió al sentir como su calor masculino y su imponente presencia se apoderaban del interior de su cuerpo. Harry entró despacio y suavemente, empujando un tanto para hacerse sentir por completo. Luego se movió sobre ella sin prisa, solo quería estar allí, escondido en ese refugio que tanto soñó conocer y que por fin era de su completo dominio.

Necesitaban una mayor unión con el otro, para corroborar que no soñaban, ocasionando que cada nueva penetración fuera acompañada de besos furtivos, hasta que se hicieron mas profundos, cuando llegaron al máximo limite del placer.

-Podría quedarme así... por el resto de mi vida... confeso Harry entre pequeños besos que repartía por entre los pechos femeninos... o tratar de suspender el tiempo y tenerte para siempre junto a mi...

Hermione suspiro profundamente. Sabia que eso no podría ser, porque tras aquellas paredes, les esperaba la vida. Una vida no compartida. Pero no quería pensar en eso; ya llegaría el momento de hacerlo.

-Y no asistir a la fiesta?... pregunto ella divertida... no... nada de eso... el Gran Auror Harry Potter no puede dejar embarcados a sus admiradores.

-La fiesta?... cuál fiesta?... pregunto el moreno confuso.

-La fiesta Harry... donde ibas a reunirte con viejos aurores... le recordó ella algo sorprendida... ¿lo olvidaste?... o fue solo una mentira para sacarme de casa?

-¡LA FIESTA!... exclamo Harry sentándose en la cama rápidamente... ¡Por Merlín!... ¿Qué hora es?...

-Pasan de las once... le informo Hermione consultando su reloj

-¡Que tarde es!... me van a matar... y todo es tu culpa... dijo Harry mirando a su alrededor intentando localizar su ropa

-¿Mi culpa?... protesto Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo... ¿por qué mi culpa?

-Por ser tan bella... tan sensual... tan excitante... tan tú... le explico mientras la besaba entre cada frase.

Llegaron rápidamente a una enorme y hermosa villa campestre, ubicada entre montañas a orillas de un cristalino lago. Hermione se sintió algo cohibida al observar a la multitud que parecía aguardar la llegada de Harry al lugar.

-Harry pensé que no llegabas... confeso Remus Lupin visiblemente preocupado... ¿dónde te habías metido?... ¿no estabas hospedando en casa de Ron?

-Ya estoy aquí... le informo Harry sonriente... Hermione vino conmigo

-¡Hermione, ¿cómo has estado?... pregunto Remus muy contento... que de tiempo sin verte... bienvenida...

-Gracias profesor Lupin... saludo ella cortésmente...

-¡POTTER... AL FIN LLEGAS!... ¡VAS A MATARME!...¡VAS A MATARME!... gritaba un viejo mago de baja estatura, cabellos canosos y larga barba gris desde la lejanía

-Ese es el Maestro Circe Maeve, mi antiguo instructor en la Escuela de Aurores y sin duda alguna, uno de los mejores... le informo Harry a Hermione mientras veían como el mago se acercaba a ellos rápidamente.

-Todo el mundo preguntando por ti... vamos que esperas... vamos...

El viejo mago tomo a Harry por un brazo y casi lo llevo a rastras al interior de la villa. El moreno a su vez, tomo instintivamente a Hermione de la mano, llevándosela con él.

Entraron en el lugar, donde un numeroso grupo de magos y brujas aguardaban de pie, hablando y riendo entre ellos; pero al ver entrar al moreno guardaron silencio casi inmediatamente.

-Llego a quien estábamos esperando... anuncio Circe Maeve muy alegre... el Gran Auror Harry Potter... así que ya podemos dar por iniciada la reunión anual de Aurores

Harry saludo algo tímido a todos los presentes, mientras una salva de aplausos retumbaba por el salón. Hermione también aplaudió emocionada.

-Les mostrare sus habitaciones... les informo Tonks quien se les acerco rápidamente... les recomiendo que se refresquen un poco y luego bajen... que esto va a ser para largo...

Harry y Hermione siguieron a Tonks por las escaleras hasta el piso superior. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta que la bruja abrió mágicamente

-Tu equipaje ya esta aquí Hermione...

Harry intento entrar tras de la morena, pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar la voz de Tonks

-¡Harry tu habitación esta casi al final del pasillo...!

Ambos se ruborizaron ante la mirada asombrada y confundida de Tonks. Harry se alejo de allí rápidamente sin decir palabra.

Tonks se fue tras el moreno, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada escudriñadora a Hermione, quien le sonrió estúpidamente tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

Una hora mas tarde se reunieron de nuevo en el salón. Y durante las siguientes dos horas Harry no dejo ni un momento a Hermione, manteniéndola siempre a su lado. Se hablaban en susurros, se reían por cualquier cosa, parecían un par de adolescentes enamorados y cada paso que daban lo hacían siempre tomados de la mano, aspectos que la morena disfrutaba sin poder evitarlo; pero por momentos dudaba y trataba de separarse, sin embargo él se lo impedía. Y sobre todo le asaltaban mas las dudas cuando sentía la mirada inquisidora de Tonks.

-Casi meto la pata ¿verdad?... pregunto Harry algo nervioso a Hermione mientras se refugiaban en un rincón apartado del salón... no se en que estaba pensado al pretender quedarme en tu misma habitación...

-No te preocupes... opino ella intentando confortarlo... Tonks no ha dicho nada al respecto, así que no creo que le halla dado mucha importancia

Hermione prefirió no comentarle sobre Tonks y su papel de detective.

-Si tal vez tangas razón... dijo Harry sonriéndole mientras se le acercaba y le susurraba al oído... pero el hecho de que estemos en habitaciones separadas no me va a mantener lejos de ti...

Hermione se estremeció ante el calor del aliento del moreno, coloco su mano alrededor de la cintura masculina y sin poder contenerse lo beso dulcemente en el cuello. Este gesto hizo a Harry suspirar profundo y entrecortadamente dijo

-Oh... por favor... no hagas eso... que seria capaz de...

-Se divierten?... pregunto alguien tras ellos

Como impulsados por un resorte se separaron. Luego volvieron lentamente sus miradas hacia el lugar de donde había provenido la voz. Remus y Tonks los miraban sin sonreír. La bruja tenia los labios firmemente apretados como intentando no decir lo que quería gritar y el mago-hombre lobo tenia una ceja levantaba pero permanecía sereno.

-Harry acompáñame... el ministro quiere hablarte... le informo Remus con voz pausada

Harry asintió y tomo la mano de Hermione

-Hermione ven que quiero presentarte a alguien... añadió Tonks con voz firme mirándola fijamente

Hermione miro a Harry se reojo y éste la soltó inmediatamente, pudiendo así seguir a Tonks hasta el otro extremo del salón

-Yo se que no es de mi incumbencia... comento Tonks rápidamente sin poder ocultar su molestia... pero se puede saber ¿que esta pasando entre Harry y tu?

La auror había llevado a Hermione a una amplia terraza frente a los jardines de la Villa. La morena trago con fuerza ante la pregunta, sin embargo se enfrento a la mirada acusadora de Tonks sin signos de nerviosismo.

-¿De que hablas?... pregunto ella fingiendo inocencia... Harry es mi amigo y me pidió que le acompañara...

-Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo Hermione... acoto Tonks mirando mas profundamente a Hermione si aquello era posible... la actitud de ustedes no es de amigos... y que yo recuerde tu estas casada...

-No tienes que recordármelo... dijo la morena molesta... además como lo dijiste: no es de tu incumbencia lo que yo haga o deje de hacer...

-¡Hermione... Ron y Harry son amigos!... le recordó Tonks asombrada... ¿Cómo puedes permitirte una relación con...

-Un momento Ninfhadora... le interrumpió Hermione... me estas acusando de algo muy bajo...

Tonks bajo la mirada algo aturdida, pero inmediatamente encaro a Hermione, quien intentaba mantener una postura de reproche y molestia por las acusaciones de que era objeto, aunque tenia muy presente de que las sospechas de su amiga tenían un buen basamento.

-Pero es que... te he visto... los he visto... o mejor dicho los han visto todos... parecen una pareja de recién casados... exclamo Tonks segura de sus planteamientos... Harry jamás había sido así contigo... ni con nadie...

-Teníamos diez años sin vernos... ¿qué esperabas?... refuto Hermione en su defensa... además casi no conozco a nadie... me he desligado de todo y de todos... Harry solo ha tratado de que pase una noche agradable, que desde hace muchos años no he disfrutado... ¿te sentirías muy feliz si me hubiese quedado en una silla sentada durante toda la noche?...

-No me desvíes el tema... el que Harry sea cortes y amable es una cosa y otra muy distinta...

-Se muy bien quien soy y lo que soy Ninfhadora... interrumpió de nuevo Hermione... y ya soy una mujer adulta... así que te agradezco...

-¡Hermione Granger!...¿es posible que seas tu?

La morena se callo al ver que un mago muy guapo se acercaba a ellas. Lo miro y pudo reconocerlo antes de que la abrazara

-¡Neville!... tanto tiempo...

-Si... una eternidad... reconoció Neville mientras la besaba en la mejilla... tu marido te tiene muy bien escondida creo yo...

-Y tu como has estado?... preguntó ella obviando el comentario de su antiguo compañero de colegio

-Muy bien... extremadamente feliz... como sabrás en espera de mi tercer hijo... le informo orgulloso, mientras sonreía abiertamente...

-No lo puedo creer... ¿tu tercer hijo?... pregunto sorprendida la morena

Neville frunció el entrecejo, miro alternativamente a Tonks y a Hermione algo confundido

-Pero Hermione... ¡si te he enviado las notificaciones del nacimiento de cada uno de mis hijos!

-Me las enviaste?... pregunto aun mas sorprendida

-Si... te las envié con Ron... él siempre nos ha dado tus excusas, diciendo que prefieres no asistir a las reuniones sociales... que eso te aburre... confeso Neville

Hermione se sintió mareada, Tonks noto la reacción de la morena a las palabras del auror y tomándola por el brazo le dijo

-Creo que es mejor que te sientes... estas pálida

Hermione acepto el vino de uva pasa que le ofrecía Hanna. Estaba sentada en una amplia mesa, rodeada de algunos antiguos amigos y compañeros de colegio. Por fin estaba mas tranquila de la impresión que la confesión de Neville habían producido en ella.

-Siempre le preguntamos a Ron por ti, mi querida Hermione... le informaba Hanna mientras le servia mas vino de uva pasa... y siempre dice que tu prefieres quedarte en casa... y para ser sinceros nos ha extrañado mucho, porque antes de casarte tu eras muy social... recuerdo que eras la primera en llegar a las fiestas y la ultima en irte.

Hermione bajo la mirada al tiempo que trataba de reprimir una lagrima que pugnaba por hacerse presente. Tonks pareció darse cuenta de ese detalle, ya que intento cambiar de tema.

-Neville, terminaste el informe de asesoria que el ministro pidió para la asignación del nuevo presupuesto a la escuela de Aurores?...

-Si... ayer se lo entregue a Lupin... informo Neville tratando de localizar al mago con la mirada... aun no te lo ha entregado?

-Quizás se lo entrego a Perci... reflexiono Tonks... yo me vine en la mañana para tener todo listo...

-Ron le dio el visto bueno antes de irse al Cairo... comento Neville... y por cierto Hermione... ¿por qué no lo acompañaste?

-A quien?... pregunto Hermione algo despistada, ya que se había desligado de la conversación, reflexionando sobre los comentarios de Hanna...

-Pues a Ron... ¿por qué no te fuiste con él al Cairo?... aclaro Neville ansioso por saber

-Por qué no podía llevarme... no le permitieron que le acompañara... respondió ella sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

Pero ante la mirada de asombro que se dedicaron los esposos Longbotton, y la actitud nerviosa de Tonks, Hermione sospecho que una vez mas su marido le había mentido. Por lo que poniéndose en pie de forma tempestuosa, se encamino a donde se encontraba Harry.

El moreno estaba sentado en una mesa, acompañado por varios aurores manteniendo una charla muy amena mientras sorbían sus bebidas. Al verla, él se levanto rápidamente.

-Buenas noches... saludo Hermione cortésmente... disculpe que los interrumpa... pero desearía hablar con Harry un momento, por favor...

Los magos accedieron a la petición de forma alegre, sin embargo Harry frunció el entrecejo al observar la actitud de Hermione, sin embargo la siguió, sin reservas, hasta las afueras del salón. Al llegar a una de las terrazas, ella se volvió y lo encaro

-Quiero saber la verdadera razón por la que Ron no me llevo con él al Cairo...

Harry se sorprendió sobremanera. Una extraña sombra opaco por unos instantes su verde mirar, mientras los músculos de su cara se tensaron un poco. Hermione se percato de esos cambios, por lo que suavizó su mirada.

-Para que quieres saberlo?... pregunto él con recelo...

-Por qué necesito saberlo... estoy cansada de que me mientan... confeso ella molesta.

-Tu marido no quiso llevarte con él... dijo Harry con un tono de voz hiriente... simplemente eso... quería irse solo...estar un tiempo solo... lejos de ti...

-Pero ¿por qué?... pregunto ella mientras sus ojos se humedecían, por lo que bajo la mirada

-No lo se... el ministerio había hecho los preparativos para que se fueran juntos... pero él lo rechazo... que motivos dio, no lo se, ni me interesa... explico Harry incomodo... todos intentaron hacerlo cambiar de opinión... todos... todos menos yo

Al decir esas ultimas palabras Hermione levanto el rostro y fijo su mirada en el moreno, comprobando que sin querer lo había herido.

-Harry... no es que en realidad me importe... intento explicar mientras se acerco a él.

Pero Harry retrocedió unos pasos, mientras movía su cabeza en forma negativa. Ella intento abrazarlo, pero él le dio la espalda. Aun así ella lo rodeo con sus brazos.

-Entiéndeme... por favor entiéndeme... no es fácil para mi... exclamo Hermione, mientras lo tenia firmemente sujeto por la cintura y recostaba su rostro sobre la espalda masculina.

-Tampoco es fácil para mi todo esto... le interrumpió Harry... no es fácil saberte ajena, y aun así soñarte y desearte solo para mi...

Hermione lo soltó y Harry se alejo hacia los jardines, sin mediar mas palabra, pero ella presa de un impulso lo tomo del brazo, para impedirle que se fuera de su lado.

El moreno parecía resistirse, pero al sentir el calor de los labios femeninos sobre los suyos sucumbió, tomándola por la cintura y apretándola mas contra él, mientras correspondía de forma vehemente al beso.

Robándole el aliento se separo y la miro por un instante, como tratando de poner en orden sus ideas

-Se que no debería de pedirte esto... se que no tengo derecho... pero por favor... te lo pido... olvídate de Ron... por ahora... por el tiempo que podamos compartir... casi le suplico mientras la abrazaba con fuerza... déjame hacerte mujer... permíteme hacerte todo lo feliz que tu te mereces... y mañana ya veremos...

A escondidas bajo el umbral del hermoso arco que dividía la terraza donde estaban, con los amplios jardines de la Villa, y bajo el amparo de la penumbra de la noche, teniendo solo de testigo a la Luna y de luz el brillar de las estrellas, Harry y Hermione dieron rienda suelta a sus deseos.

Mientras se besaban, él la recostó de una de las columnas y sus manos comenzaron a subir por sus muslos, introduciéndose por debajo de la falda del vestido, hasta posarse en sus caderas. Ella le quito la camisa para luego recorrer con las yemas de sus dedos toda la piel de su torso.

Y sin mucho preámbulo, la penetro con rapidez robándole así fuertes gemidos de placer.

La observo por un instante mientras seguía embistiendo, sin poder evitar hacerlo con fuerza, intentando buscar en su rostro o en su mirada algún signo de molestia, pero contrario a lo que creyó, ella le sonrió extasiada, completamente fascinada por lo que sentía. Tomo el rostro masculino entre sus manos y tras morder perversamente el labio inferior de él, lo beso con ansiedad, mientras le rodeaba la cintura con sus piernas. Harry busco una mejor posición, por lo que colocando sus manos en los glúteos femeninos, la alzo un poco mas para tenerla a un mejor nivel de abordaje.

Rítmicamente se movió sobre ella, sintiendo que cada minuto era mas imperioso profundizar el contacto, el roce, la sublime sensación de plenitud al sentirse tan íntimamente unidos. Y entre gemidos y suspiros sus cuerpos experimentaron el disfrute total de sus deseos, hasta que él la ocupó de forma total, con su emoliente fluido varonil.

Con la respiración aun entrecortada se separaron, para tratar de volver a la realidad. Se ayudaron a vestir, para luego unirse de nuevo a la fiesta que había seguido su curso, totalmente ajena a ellos.

-Hermione ¿donde te habías metido?... le pregunto Tonks al verla aparecer de nuevo...

-Estaba hablando con Harry... le informo sin poder dejar de sonreír...

Tonks la tomo por el brazo y casi la obligo a sentarse junto a ella.

-Estas jugando con fuego y puedes quemarte... dijo en susurro la auror con una seriedad que hizo que la sonrisa en los labios de Hermione desapareciera.

-Es un fuego con el gustosamente cualquiera se dejaría incinerar... comento Hermione con firmeza... y yo no seré la excepción.

-Pero Hermione... eres un mujer casada... insistió Tonks recalcando las ultimas dos palabras

-Con un hombre que me ha tratado como un objeto durante diez años... que me ha alejado de todos... le informo la morena dolida... que me ha recluido entre cuatro paredes... y por el cual he dejado de ser quien fui...

-Pero eso no te da derecho a...

-Suficiente Ninfhadora... suficiente... la interrumpió Hermione poniéndose en pie... esta conversación se acabo

-Solo quiero aconsejarte... hacerte ver que estas actuando de forma impropia... acoto Tonks rápidamente antes que la morena se alejara... que puedes arrepentirte un día de lo que hoy estas permitiéndote...

-¡Jamás!... escúchame bien... jamás voy a arrepentirme por descubrir gracias a Harry lo maravilloso que es el amor... lo sublime que es amar y ser amado... sentencio Hermione... se que algún día despertare de este hermoso sueño... pero mientras tanto voy a permitirme ser feliz...


	6. Cap 6

La música ya había cesado, y solo unos pocos quedaban aun en el gran salón. Harry siguió a Hermione hasta las escaleras

-Me gustaría acompañarte... confeso Harry algo apenado... pero debo permanecer en el salón hasta que el ultimo invitado se digne a irse a dormir

-Si Harry lo entiendo... eres el agasajado... es lo menos que puedes hacer... dijo Hermione comprensiva, y dándole un beso en la mejilla se despidió.

Él no pudo evitar suspirar ante el tibio contacto de los labios femeninos, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, una voz desde el otro lado del salón le llamo. La miro con cierta frustración, pero ella le sonrió

-Anda... ve... esperan por ti...

-Pero ven tu también... no quiero quedarme solo... le pidió Harry como una suplica

-Estoy algo cansada... y es a ti a quien esperan... le recordó mientras volvía a besarlo en la mejilla.

Y sin mas, subió rápidamente la escalera. Llego hasta su habitación y luego de un reconfortante baño, se dispuso a dormir. Sin embargo no le fue posible, ya que las palabras de Tonks resonaban en sus oídos aun en contra su voluntad.

Después de largos minutos dando vueltas en la cama, se sentó y chasqueando sus dedos, hizo que la luz se encendiera.

Miro el reloj ubicado en el buró. Hacia hora y media que había dejado a Harry en el salón y lo extrañaba tanto. Pero intento recriminarse tales sensaciones, sin lograrlo. Forzó en vano a su mente recordar que era una mujer casada y trato de que su cuerpo recordara quien era su verdadero dueño pero no pudo someterlo.

Cruzo la piernas y apoyo sus codos sobre los muslos, al tiempo que hundía el rostro entre sus manos.

-Se que lo que hago no esta bien... reconoció a si misma... pero ¿cómo evitarlo?... si solo ahora sé lo que se siente ser mujer entre los brazos de un hombre...

Levanto el rostro. Cerro los ojos. Se llevo dos dedos a su boca y con ellos recorrió sus labios, imaginando por un momento que eran los labios de Harry que la besaban sin reservas. Luego bajo sus manos desde el cuello hasta sus pechos, y de allí al resto de su cuerpo, y al instante se formaron imágenes en su mente. Imágenes, donde él la prodigaba de deliciosas caricias hasta hacerle el amor de forma exquisita. Seguia recorriéndose, tocándose, explorándose, acariciándose y después se imagino a si misma envuelta en situaciones donde tomaba el control sobre Harry. Sintió una extraña explosión en su interior que le hizo experimentar sacudidas mas abajo de su vientre.

Un ruido de pasos fuera de la habitación le hicieron volver a su realidad. Se estremeció al comprender las sensaciones que pugnaban por dominarla. Así que sin pensarlo se retiro la ropa de dormir y solo se vistió con una bata de paño de color azul turquesa.

Se asomo con cuidado por la puerta y miro hacia fuera. El pasillo estaba iluminado tenuemente, lo que indicaba que ya todo había concluido. Sin embargo logro divisar a dos magos que caminaban hacia el fondo del pasillo. Uno de ellos era el Ministro de Magia y el otro, era sin duda el objeto de sus deseos.

Hermione los vio despedirse, pero el Ministro no se movió hasta que Harry no entro a su habitación. Luego como salidos de la nada, aparecieron Lupin y Tonks deteniéndose unos largos minutos a platicar con el mago.

La morena estaba comenzando a impacientarse, al ver que ni el Ministro ni Tonks mostraban signos de querer marcharse de allí, donde permanecían de pie charlando animadamente, casi frente a la habitación que Harry ocupaba. Sin embargo Lupin se notaba cansado y tal vez algo molesto.

Después de un tiempo de charla que pareció infinito, el Ministro de despidió y se marcho por otro pasillo. El mago-hombre lobo pretendió imitarlo, pero Tonks lo detuvo.

-Hablaste con Harry?... pregunto impaciente

-Si... dijo Lupin sin matices y sin detenerse.

-Y... bueno... ¿qué te dijo?... volvió a preguntar Tonks mas impaciente, siguiéndole los pasos.

-Fue una conversación privada... acoto Lupin algo molesto... además voy a agradecerte que no te inmiscuyas en ese asunto

-Pero... Remus... no esta bien... tu sabes que no esta bien... le recordó Tonks alarmada... si no hacemos algo... quizás hasta una tragedia pueda desatarse...

-Son adultos... puntualizo Lupin deteniéndose en seco para mirar con severidad a la bruja que venia pisándole los talones

Estaban casi frente a la habitación de Hermione, por lo que ella debió cerrar la puerta sigilosamente, pero apretó el pabellón de su oreja sobre la superficie de madera, para intentar no perder el curso de la conversación

-Debemos mantenernos al margen de este asunto... continuo Lupin... ya yo hable con él y tu con ella... los aconsejamos y ya... solo eso podemos hacer...

-Tenemos que hacer mas que eso... opino Tonks testarudamente... tenemos que...

-¡NO!... ¡nada tenemos que ver!... recalco Lupin levantando el tono de voz... no somos quienes para decirles que deben o que no deben hacer...

-Pero ella es una mujer casada... le recordó Tonks

-Lo se... y comprendo tu preocupación... reconoció Lupin pasándose la mano por la cara con actitud preocupada... pero... lo que esta ocurriendo es algo que tarde o temprano pasaría... además Ron se lo tiene merecido...

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?... pregunto Tonks alarmada...

-Es lo que pienso... confeso Lupin y consultando su reloj añadió... ya es muy tarde, yo me voy a dormir, y te aconsejo que hagas lo mismo... y como te vea vigilándolos...

-No voy a hacer nada... le interrumpió Tonks resignada... no te preocupes... te doy mi palabra... aunque estoy en desacuerdo, dejare que las cosas sigan su curso... pero si algo pasa...

-Pasara lo que tenga que pasar... sentencio Remus dando por concluida la conversación.

Una vez que el pasillo quedo desierto, Hermione abrió lentamente la puerta de nuevo y enfilo sus pasos hacia la habitación ubicada la final del pasillo. A medida que se acercaba dos sentimientos encontrados luchaban por dominarla.

Uno de ellos, le hacia sentir culpable ya que la preocupación de sus amigos era fundada. Y el otro, solo la instaba a seguir descubriendo sentimientos y sensaciones que aunque prohibidas, por venir de quien venían, y mas aun bajo las circunstancias que se habían planteado, pero que sin ninguna duda, no dejaban de ser maravillosas y le habían devuelto a su corazón el calor perdido.

Se detuvo frente a una puerta, alzo su brazo derecho para golpearla con los nudillos de su mano, pero de nuevo la razón intento hacer que su cordura volviera a flote.

-_"No debería estar aquí... no debería desearte tan desesperadamente... no esta bien lo que hago, ni mucho menos..."_

Los pensamientos de Hermione fueron interrumpidos, cuando la puerta frente a la que aun permanecía de pie, se abrió de pronto. Harry apareció y su mirada se ilumino de tal manera al verla, que hizo que ella, mágicamente se olvidara de todo.

-Iba a buscarte... confeso Harry en un susurro, mientras la tomaba por el brazo y la jalaba al interior de su habitación.

Y sin que ella pudiera reaccionar o decir algo, él comenzó a devorarla con sus besos, recorriendo la piel de su cuello y de sus labios. Hermione sucumbió de nuevo a la tentación y al deseo de llevar a la realidad sus fantasías, por lo que se dejo guiar por Harry hasta el borde de la cama.

La recostó con cuidado mientras la mantenía sujeta por la cintura en un abrazo, apoyándose en el brazo libre para no caer totalmente sobre ella. Sin embargo la morena tenia otros planes, por lo que lo hizo rodar hasta colocarlo a su lado. La observo extrañado como se levantaba de la cama y se colocaba de pie frente a él.

Harry se sentó en la cama y pregunto dudoso

-Ocurre algo?

Hermione recordó la conversación de Remus y Tonks, pero su corazón las ignoro por completo. Se acerco a él y tomando su rostro entre las manos le dijo con dulzura

-No mi amor... no pasa nada... solo deseo hacerte el amor esta noche como nunca imaginaste que una mujer pudiera hacerlo...

El moreno sonrió nervioso, sin poder evitar temblar ante el roce de las manos femeninas, que comenzando en su cuello fueron bajando lentamente por su pecho y sus brazos a medida que le iba despojando de la parte superior de la pijama. Instintivamente coloco sus manos alrededor de la cintura de ella y la atrajo hacia él, pero coquetamente Hermione le sonrió y le dijo en un ronroneo ronco:

-Poco a poco cielo...

-Es que te necesito ahora... se explico Harry ansioso... no puedo esperar...

Ella se acerco y gustosa le regalo un apasionado beso, para luego separarse rápidamente, dejándolo confuso y anhelante. Desprendió las manos masculinas de su cuerpo. Ante la mirada de Harry, ella le sonrió y comenzó a desatar la cinta que adornaba su cintura y que ayudaba a mantener firmemente la bata alrededor de su cuerpo.

El moreno trago fuerte, cuando la desnudes de Hermione quedo expuesta ante sus ojos, una vez que la bata de paño había caído al suelo alfombrado de la habitación. Y sintió oleadas de excitación que le recorrieron por entero.

La morena tomo de nuevo las manos masculinas y las coloco de nuevo en su cintura. Sonrió excitada, al percibir como temblaban al estar en contacto con la suavidad de su piel. Y presa de un inexplicable morbo, las guió hasta sus pechos.

-Tócame... Acaríciame... pidió ella entre suspiros entrecortados

Sin perder tiempo, y entendiendo lo que ella deseaba, Harry acaricio a sus anchas lo que le había sido entregado sin limitaciones. Mientras se deleitaba masajeando y apretando con fuerza los pechos femeninos, Hermione enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él, disminuyendo así el espacio existente entre ambos. Luego lentamente se inclino hacia delante hasta que sus labios se unieron en un profundo beso con los de Harry.

Consumida por el deseo de probar mas, lo empujo contra la cama y comenzó a quitarle el pantalón del pijama, pero no puedo despojarlo por completo de la prenda. Él sonrió ante la frustración de Hermione, por lo que decidió ayudarla un poco. Una vez desnudos, ella lo empujo suavemente contra la cama para luego acomodarse sobre él.

Se mordió el labio inferior al sentir como Harry comenzaba a moverse, haciendo que su miembro viril rozara suavemente contra su pubis.

-Me vuelves loco Hermione... te necesito... gimió el moreno con voz ronca

La tomo por las caderas e intento penetrarla, pero ella tomo las manos de él entre las suyas las coloco a ambos lados del rostro del moreno. Lo beso en los labios, y partiendo desde allí, fue recorriendo sus mejillas, el cuello y su pecho. Se detuvo en su pezones, los cuales recorrió con la punta de su lengua, logrando que él comenzara a respirar entrecortadamente preso del deseo.

-Oh por favor déjame poseerte... casi suplico

Hermione sonrió maliciosa, y mirándolo fijamente comenzó a acariciar con sus labios genitales el miembro de él que palpitaba ansioso.

-Siente mi calor Harry... mi humedad... que son solo para ti... solo tu puedes disfrutarlas... le susurraba sensualmente al oído, mientras el contacto entre ambos se acortaba.

Harry gemía complacido al sentir el abrigo que aquella concavidad le brindaba a esa parte sensible y vulnerable de su cuerpo, pero que ahora se erguía orgulloso pidiendo mas.

La morena experimento pequeñas palpitaciones justo donde los roces se hicieron mas intensos.

-Te necesito... te necesito... confeso el moreno sin poder ocultar su excitación

Entendiendo que ya era imperioso un contacto mas profundo, Hermione se alzo sobre Harry, permitiéndole así adentrarse en sus profundidades. Luego comenzó a subir y a bajar, logrando que él entrara y saliera de ella produciendo en ambos un pleno deleite, al dejar que todos sus sentidos se sometieran al momento.

Poco a poco los movimientos fueron aumentando en intensidad, haciendo chocar ambos cuerpos cada vez con mas violencia. Los pechos femeninos danzaban al mismo ritmo cubiertos parcialmente por rizos castaños que manaban gotas de sudor, provenientes del rubicundo rostro femenino, reflejo del placer del que era objeto aquella mujer, que no paraba en su afán por sentirlo dentro de ella. Por su parte, él, mientras seguía invadiéndola, recorría su cuerpo con las manos, llenándola de caricias, para que esa suavidad no pudiera olvidarla jamás. No dejaba de contemplarla, conciente de que estaba logrando llevarla al limite de la pasión, pero también tratando de grabar a fuego eterno ese momento en su memoria.

Con una indescriptible explosión dentro de su cuerpo, Hermione arqueo su espalda, mientras Harry la aferraba por las caderas profundizando las ultimas embestidas, hasta llenarla de él lo mas posible.

Jadeante y sudorosos se abrazaron luego, cuando ya había concluido el encuentro, y sin dejar de besarse fueron preparándose para que la noche fuera saturada de sus gemidos y suspiros con cada nuevo momento compartido.

Cuando ya despuntaba el alba, Hermione despertó sobresaltada al escuchar ruidos en el exterior de la habitación. Se levanto con sumo cuidado para no despertar a Harry, tomo la bata de paño, cubrió su desnudes y se asomo por una rendija de la puerta al abrirla sigilosamente. No vio a nadie por todo el pasillo, por lo que con paso apresurado, llego hasta su habitación, donde se encerró, justo en el preciso instante en que alguien se detenía frente al lugar que acababa de abandonar. No pudo evitar reír, como una niña, cuando comente una pequeña travesura y no es descubierta. Suspiro profundamente, mientras abría sus brazos y daba vueltas en circulo por toda la habitación. Se sentía plenamente feliz. Ahora podía decir que había por fin experimentado el placer del amor.

-Sin embargo hay algo... medito en voz alta mientras recordaba... pero de esta noche no pasa.

Durante el desayuno, todos los invitados compartieron en el salón principal. Harry no dejaba de mirar con insistencia a Hermione, ya que estaban sentados en la misma mesa, pero separados por dos personas, una de ellas era Tonks, quien parecía sospechar algo, ya que con un pretexto alejo al moreno de la mesa. Presa de la curiosidad, Hermione logro seguirlos sin que fuera notada.

-Por Merlín Harry... tienes que controlarte... le pidió Tonks con voz seria

-De que hablas?... pregunto Harry con indiferencia

-Ya hablamos de esto... y no quiero hacer el papel de chaperona ni nada por el estilo... pero ya es demasiado evidente... replico Tonks molesto... hazte un favor... por tu bien y sobretodo por el bien de ella, disimula.

-No quiero hacerlo... la amo... ya disimule y me controle durante diez años... exploto Harry también molesto... tengo derecho a...

-No... no tienes derecho Harry... recuérdalo... ella esta casada... esta casada con tu mejor amigo... sentencio Tonks con voz enérgica... y lo que hacen no esta bien...

Harry bajo la mirada, parecía confundido y apenado. Se paso una mano por la nuca en actitud frustrada. Luego se la llevo a la frente y con preocupación dijo

-Ron es mi amigo y lo quiero... pero él no se la merece... no la ha hecho feliz...

-Tu no eres quien para juzgar eso... explico Tonks con paciencia... y por encima de cualquier otra cosa, esta la amistad Harry... y lo sabes... no lances al fuego de la traición la confianza que Ron te ha brindado, al abrirte las puertas de su casa desde que eran niños...

-Buenos días... saludo Remus detrás de ellos

Tonks se puso nerviosa por lo que no pudo mirar a Remus, quien al ver la expresión en el rostro del moreno, comprendió rápidamente lo que ocurría, así que tomando a Tonks por un brazo dijo sin disimular su molestia

-Con tu permiso Harry... debemos arreglar algunas cosas para la cena de esta noche

Dejaron a Harry solo, quien estaba abatido, por lo que ni se percato del alejamiento de sus amigos. Camino sin rumbo hasta adentrarse en una pequeña plazoleta, decorada con hermosos rosales, en cuyo centro se erguía una fuente de piedra con múltiples salidas de agua. Hermione lo siguió, tratando de encontrar las palabras que pudieran confortarlo, pero sobretodo tratando de aceptar la triste realidad. El moreno se sentó en un banco, frente a la fuente. Ella coloco su mano derecha sobre el hombro de él haciéndolo sobresaltar. Se sentó a su lado y sin rodeos le dijo

-Escuche lo que Tonks te dijo...

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Hermione?... pregunto Harry mirándola con infinita preocupación... dime... ¿qué hago con todo esto que me ha estado quemando durante diez años?...¿qué hago para no desearte?... ¿cómo hago para no quererte solo para mi?...

Ella le tomo la mano y la apretó con fuerza

-Ron se fue, sin importarle nada... y me ha tratado como un objeto de su pertenencia durante diez años... razono Hermione con serenidad... jamás me ha tratado ni me ha apreciado como tal... y si él no me ha valorado, ni me ha dado el lugar que me merezco en su vida... ¿por qué tengo yo que hacer lo mismo?

-Pero él ha sido mi amigo... ha sido incondicional conmigo... le recordó Harry... y yo lo he traicionado...

-Yo también he sido tu amiga... y vivimos muchas cosas juntas... acoto mientras le acariciaba el cabello... tu solo le has dado a tu amiga nuevas razones para sentirse una mujer... le has hecho descubrir cuanto placer se puede sentir en un beso, en un roce... en una caricia... tu amiga ahora sabe cuan maravilloso es el amor...

-Pero siento que le estoy robando a mi mejor amigo su mujer... añadió Harry culpable

-Nadie puede robarle a alguien lo que nunca ha tenido realmente... razono Hermione... tu me has hecho entender que yo en realidad jamás he sido su mujer...

Los ojos de Harry brillaron llenaron de esperanzas, ella comenzó a acariciar el muslo masculino mientras continuaba hablando

-Acaso no has sentido todo lo que mi cuerpo ha experimentado gracias a tus caricias...

-Si lo he sentido... reconoció Harry sintiendo que sus dudas se desvanecían al mirar como la mano de Hermione subía hasta la cremallera de su pantalón... y se muy bien que nunca antes habías experimentado lo que conmigo has compartido...

-Entonces... ¿por qué tiene que importarnos lo que piensen los demás?... pregunto Hermione bajando el cierre e introduciendo su mano en el interior de la prenda masculina

Harry tembló y la miro sorprendido, pero gustoso de su atrevimiento. Hermione se coloco de rodillas frente a él y desabotonando el pantalón dijo en un susurro

-No quiero pensar en nada mas que no sea en estos momentos compartidos Harry... ¿no quieres acaso lo mismo?...

Él trago con fuerza y asintió. Ella lo miro con deseo mientras rodeaba con sus labios el miembro masculino que tímidamente se asomaba por entre la tela de la ropa.

Harry gimió al sentir la suavidad de aquella boca, y cerro los ojos al sentir la humedad y aspereza de su lengua recorrerlo por entero. Un escalofrió subió por su espalda cuando ella comenzó a devorar su erecto y viril miembro. Dejándose llevar, enredo sus dedos por entre la castaña cabellera, y empujándola con cierta fuerza logro profundizar las caricias. Hermione aumento el ritmo, intentando saborear cada centímetro de piel, mientras sus manos se aferraban a las caderas masculinas que por instinto comenzaron a moverse despacio, haciendo que el espacio disminuyera entre ambos. Pasados largos minutos y sintiendo que ya no lograría dominarse, Harry la tomo por los hombros y sin que ella pudiera comprender bien lo que hacia, él le arremango su falda y la despojó de su ropa interior con cierta violencia. Y mientras la penetraba, ella se abrazo a él solicita y dispuesta a dejarse poseer. Rápidas y profundas embestidas hicieron que ambos alcanzaran placer casi al unísono.

De regreso a la Villa, se consiguieron a todos los aurores reunidos en medio del salón principal. El maestro Circe se acerco rápidamente a Harry y le dijo con voz mandona

-Donde has estado Potter?... tenemos una reunión... se te ha olvidado que la puntualidad es regla inquebrantable para un auror?... ¡vamos muchacho, vamos...!

-No se cuanto dure esta reunión... dijo Harry besándole la mano... si quieres reúnete con las otras brujas y da un paseo por el pueblo... toma...

Harry saco su billetera y se la entrego a Hermione quien no quiso aceptarla

-No Harry, gracias yo tengo un poco de...

-No nada de eso... esta es mi tarjeta mágica de crédito... le explico sacando una pequeña tarjeta de forma ovalada decorada con la foto del banco de magos y mostrándole luego algunos billetes muggles y galeones añadió... y hay dinero muggle y mágico... compra lo que quieras...

-Pero es que yo... insistió ella

-Nada de peros... puede que esta reunión dure todo el día hasta bien entrada la tarde... replico Harry... no quiero que te aburras... ni andes sola por toda la Villa...

-¡Harry vamos nos esperan!... le grito Neville haciéndole señas con la mano de que se apresurara, y sonriéndole a Hermione le dijo... ¡Hermi, Hanna te espera en la terraza... van de paseo o algo así...!

-Ve y divierte... y recuerda que te amo... le susurro Harry antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.


	7. Cap 7

Las calles de la ciudad estaban muy transitadas, muchas personas iban y venían con paso presuroso, y los carros muggles tocaban corneta de forma impaciente. Hermione se sorprendió un poco al ver a sus compañeras caminar muy animadamente entre la muchedumbre de hombres y mujeres, que nada tenían que ver con el mundo mágico. Ella pensó que irían al callejón Diagon o algún otro lugar parecido. En silencio anduvo detrás de las brujas que charlaban y reían, mientras veían las vitrinas de diferentes tiendas donde se exhibían diferentes artículos de uso femenino. Se detuvieron frente a una en particular.

-Oh pero que hermoso conjunto... imagino la cara de mi Neville si me ve usando uno... comento Hanna con una sonrisa picara

-Ni se te ocurra comprártelo... de seguro en nueve meses tendremos otro Longbotton... asevero Pavarti divertida

-Si déjalo respirar mujer... exclamo Patil con fingido reproche.

Las brujas rieron con complicidad. Hermione se fijo en dicho conjunto. Por un momento una sombra de envidia oscureció su corazón. ¿Por qué ella no podía bromear de aquella forma con sus amigas?.

-_"Simplemente porque aunque tengo un esposo no tengo una digna vida hogareña_"... se respondió a si misma con resignación; pero de pronto recordó una caricia sobre su piel que le hizo imaginarse, modelando aquella prenda para un Harry ansioso y deseoso de hacerle cosas increíblemente placenteras.

-Hermione ¿por qué tan callada?... pregunto Luna mientras le dedicaba una mirada evaluadora.

La morena despego sus ojos de la vidriera, donde un hermoso conjunto de ropa intima, con finos encajes estaba colocado delicadamente sobre un mullido cojín de terciopelo rojo, se volvió y se topo con los ojos celestes de Luna

-Otra vez pensando en él?... pregunto Luna con una sonrisa.

Hermione bajo la mirada tratando de ignorar el comentario, por lo que Luna agrego

-No tienes porque sentir vergüenza... eso pasa cuando uno esta enamorado... sobretodo cuando el amor por fin rompe las cadenas del silencio...

-No se de que hablas Luna... yo...

Luna hizo un gesto con la mano, interrumpiendo a la aturdida morena.

-Como ya te dije Hermione... deja de sentir vergüenza... solo entrégate... solo vive este momento que tal vez mañana ya no tendrás...

En los ojos celestes de la bruja se asomo cierta tristeza, que hizo al corazón de Hermione dar un vuelco al comprender que toda esa felicidad que estaba viviendo era efímera y fugas. Una lagrima intento asomarse por sus ojos, pero respiro profundo para reprimirla

-Que no te importe cuantas veces podrán compartir su amor... que solo importe con cuanta pasión y verdad te entregues a él... razono Luna con voz calmada ocupando de nuevo la atención de Hermione... porque por siempre tu serás de él y él será tuyo... aunque las circunstancias sean otras... aunque el destino sea otro.

-Pero yo quiero que mi destino sea él... que mi vida entera sea él... confeso Hermione testaruda... no me importa renunciar a todo... con tal de ser solo de él y para él.

-Eso no lo decides tu... ni lo decide él... porque ya el camino esta trazado... sentencio Luna con prudencia... solo disfruta este paréntesis amiga... embriágate con el roció de esta noche perdida en el tiempo, que dará frutos en el estéril camino que aun te queda por recorrer.

Ante aquellas extrañas palabras Hermione quedo mucho mas confundida. Observo como Luna entraba en la tienda y se reunía rápidamente con las demás brujas que parecían haber comprado media docena de prendas intimas.

La morena contemplo de nuevo el conjunto de encajes, y apretando con su mano izquierda la billetera de Harry que descansaba en su bolso, entró, resuelta a compartir con él todos los minutos que pudieran robarle al tiempo.

Al atardecer ya de vuelta a la Villa, en encontraron con que la reunión de aurores aun no había concluido.

-¡Por Merlín como han tardado!... exclamo Luna sorprendida.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos acomodando para la fiesta... opino Hanna... hay que estar muy bonitas para esta noche

-Fiesta?... pregunto Hermione preocupada... cómo... una fiesta?

-Pues si querida una fiesta... afirmo Hanna viéndola confusa... una fiesta de gala con orquesta y todo

La morena se quedo paralizada, tratando de ordenar sus ideas. Ahora entendía porque Harry le había facilitado el dinero, y ella uso una pequeña parte solo para comprar un tipo de ropa que de ninguna forma podía usar para la susodicha fiesta. Preocupada se dejo caer sobre la cama, miro de reojo el armario donde colgaban un par de vestidos y túnicas. Nada de eso le servia para el momento. Y ni que decir de sus zapatos, algo descoloridos. ¿Cómo le diría a Harry que no podría acompañarlo a esa fiesta?. Observo el paquete que descansaba a su lado; sonrió anhelante pensando que quizás cuando el moreno la viera usando aquella prenda se olvidaría por completo de la fiesta. Esperanzada con aquel pensamiento, camino hasta el baño, donde duro casi dos horas, porque bajo la regadera, mientras el agua tibia mojaba su piel, el deseo por besar y ser besada, acariciar y ser acariciada le hacían imaginar miles de situaciones donde Harry era el protagonista.

Salió del baño y pudo escuchar la algarabía procedente del piso inferior. Pensó en la forma de informarle a Harry del percance, cuando descubrió sobre la cama, un paquete rectangular que ella no había recordado haber visto antes de irse a la ducha. Se acerco con cautela. Una pequeña nota sobresalía de la caja. Hermione la tomo y la leyó

"_Un pequeño obsequio para resaltar aun mas tu belleza... Te espero en el salón... Tu Harry"_

Ahogo un grito de sorpresa al quitarle la tapa a la caja. Era el vestido que juntos habían visto en aquella tienda en el callejón Diagon. Con delicadeza lo saco y se lo coloco sobre su cuerpo para contemplarse en el espejo. Aquel era no solo un hermoso regalo, era además, la muestra patente, de lo que aquel hombre sentía por ella. Embargada de emoción procedió a vestirse.

Cuando ya estuvo peinaba y maquillada, volvió a observarse en el espejo

-Bueno es lo mejor que pude lograr... se dijo no muy satisfecha... y ahora los zapatos...

Antes de llegar al armario se detuvo en seco. ¿Zapatos?...¿cuáles zapatos?... Ella no tenia zapatos para un vestido como aquel. Se mordió el labio inferior preocupada. Y ahora ¿qué hacia?. Como si una Hada Madrina hubiese escuchado del percance, un pequeño paquete también triangular apareció de improviso sobre el buró. Para su grata sorpresa eran unas finas zapatillas que combinaban a la perfección con su atuendo.

Una vez que ya no había ningún detalle al azar, camino con nerviosismo hasta la escalera, desde donde se veía la animada reunión que se desarrollaba en el salón de la Villa. Con pasos inseguros descendió por los escalones, hasta que al llegar casi al final del recorrido, una emoción indescriptible la invadió, al ver a un elegante mago, vestido con un traje gris de dos piezas, de fino corte, completado con una impecable capa que caía desde sus hombros hasta sus tobillos, abrochada en su cuello con un pequeño broche plateado.

Harry le sonreía, y parecía completamente extasiado de verla. Cuando Hermione llego a su lado, el joven dijo algo azorado

-¡Estas... hermosa!...

-Gracias Harry... tu también te ves muy bien... dijo Hermione con sinceridad.

Le ofreció su brazo con caballerosidad, donde ella descansó su mano y se dejo guiar hasta el salón. Ya la fiesta había comenzado. La orquesta tocaba una alegre melodía, que hizo a todos volcarse a la pista de baile.

-No bailo muy bien... pero si gustas... sugirió Harry algo tímido

-Claro Harry... esta noche quiero compartir cada segundo contigo... dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

Llegaron hasta el medio de la pista. Ella coloco su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de él, mientras una de las manos masculinas se aferraba a su cintura y la otra se entrelazaba con la suya. Comenzaron a moverse al compás del ritmo musical. Harry se movía algo inseguro, pero Hermione se dejaba llevar ligeramente, lo que le ayudo a ambos a danzar por todo el lugar sin importar por cuanto tiempo lo hicieron. Mientras giraban sobre sus pasos, el moreno la aferraba con mas fuerza, hasta llegar un momento en que sus rostros estuvieron peligrosamente juntos. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas lograron vencer la tentación de besarse allí mismo, a la vista de todos los presentes. El ritmo se hizo mas movido, lo que les obligo a separarse un poco, pero sin dejar de bailar como nubes llevadas por el viento. La pista se llenaba y se vaciaba conforme el tipo de música cambiaba, pero ni Harry ni Hermione parecían cansados. Parecía que solo les importaba estar así, juntos y hablándose en susurros; y es que esa era la mejor manera para no despertar sospechas. Sin embargo para casi nadie paso desapercibido aquello, porque sus miradas fijamente entrelazadas y sus cuerpos firmemente unidos los delataban. Aunque eran dos, parecía que se habían fundido en uno solo.

-Jamás había bailado de esta forma... reconoció Harry alegremente

-Jamás habías bailado conmigo... le recordó Hermione con picardía

-Así es mi amor... nunca había tenido ese placer... reconoció Harry estrechándola mas contra su cuerpo... hay tantas cosas que no he vivido a tu lado...

-Oh Harry ... suspiro Hermione reclinando su cabeza sobre el pecho de él... desearía detener el tiempo y quedarme suspendida en este amor que siento por ti... pero

-No hablemos de eso... le interrumpió... ahora lo que importa es que reconquistemos lo perdido...

-Y tu crees que de verdad podamos lograrlo?... pregunto insegura mientras lo miraba fijamente

Harry guardo silencio. Hermione comprendió y bajo la mirada. Aun habían tantos cabos sueltos, tantos obstáculos por vencer, que era casi imposible que esa idea se materializara. Aun así ella quería que esa noche fuera especial, por lo que decidió no pensar en nada mas que no fuera él.

-Quiero que me hagas el amor esta noche Harry... le confeso de pronto... quiero que me hagas tu mujer una vez mas y si es posible para siempre...

El moreno se detuvo y la miro con cierta duda. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?.

Ella le sonrió y sin mediar mas palabras se alejo. Enfilo sus pasos fuera del salón, dedicándole una breve mirada antes de perderse escaleras arriba.

Llego hasta su habitación y lo espero sentada al borde de la cama. Fue la media hora mas larga de su vida. Pero tuvo paciencia, porque comprendía que Harry no podía salir corriendo detrás de ella. Había que guardar las apariencias.

Sin embargo ya nada estaba oculto, y mas pronto de lo que pensaban el sol iluminaría por detrás del horizonte.

Un ruido la hizo ponerse en pie. Muy nerviosa, vio como la puerta de su habitación se abría lentamente. Contuvo la respiración, al verlo aparecer por la pequeña rendija y exhaló un suspiro cuando él cerro la puerta tras de si con seguro. Acortaron la distancia que los separaba.

Harry le acaricio las mejillas con su pulgar, mientras el resto de los dedos de sus manos se adentraban por entre sus cabellos, hasta llegar a su cuello donde se toparon con el broche del vestido que sin problemas fue abierto. Luego con suma lentitud sus manos bajaron hasta los hombros femeninos desde donde rodaron por sus brazos hasta sus manos, llevándose con sus dedos, los tirantes del vestido. De esta forma quedo al descubierto el cuerpo de Hermione aun cubierto por una fina tela llena de encajes, que por el brillo en los ojos del moreno, sin duda despertó aun mas su deseos.

El vestido se había quedado trabado en las caderas de ella, por lo que Harry la ayudo a retirarlo por completo.

Hermione tomo el rostro de él entre sus manos y guió sus labios hasta posarlos sobre los suyos, para devorarlos suavemente. Él correspondió sin medida a sus besos, pero sin impedirle que sus manos siguieran en la tarea de desnudarla por completo. Una vez quitada la hermosa pero estorbosa prenda, Harry no pudo contenerse y abandonando la boca de ella, enfilo sus labios y su lengua hacia los pechos femeninos que lo esperaban ansiosamente. Con su mano rodeo uno de ellos, acariciándolo y masajeándolo con cierta premura, mientras que el otro lo tomo por asalto introduciéndolo todo lo que pudo dentro de su boca. Tal acción hizo que Hermione gimiera y temblara, debiendo aferrarse a los hombros masculinos para no caer.

Conciente de lo que había provocado, comenzó alternativamente a succionar y a morder ese pezón que erguido, poco a poco fue tornándose turgente preso de las ardientes caricias a que era sometido. Sin dar espacio a alguna tregua posible Harry tomo el otro pecho que resistía bajo la presión de su mano y descargo sobre el toda su pasión, recorriéndolo con su lengua, haciendo que numerosos escalofríos recorrieran a Hermione por completo, su respirar entrecortado delataba su minusvalía ante tan divina y dulce agresión.

Cada suspiro y cada gemido provocaba en Harry el deseo de prodigarle todo el placer posible y perdiendo la cordura por la suavidad de aquella piel, sus manos buscaron que hacer, por lo que una se posesionó de sus glúteos y la otra bajo hasta uno de los muslos femeninos. Inconscientemente ella separo un poco sus muslos dándole así cabida a adentrarse por su intimidad. Y así lo hizo. Deslizo lentamente sus dedos por entre la húmeda concavidad y suavemente fue recorriendo el lugar, haciéndola estremecer incontrolablemente.

Harry busco la mirada de Hermione, mientras profundizaba los roces de sus dedos. La mirada vidriosa de ella irradiaba sorpresa, pero también satisfacción por lo que sentía. Él sonrió complacido y sin esperar mas, introdujo dos de sus dedos dentro de ella, produciendo que el cuerpo femenino se tensara un poco. La morena le mordió el labio inferior como respuesta a la invasión. Entendiendo su deseo, movió sus dedos rítmicamente, primero despacio y luego con mas fuerza.

-Oh... Oh... Oh Harry... gemía ella abrazándose a él al sentir increíbles espasmos recorriendo sus caderas hasta hacer explosión dentro de su bajo vientre

El moreno la sostuvo entre sus brazos, mientras ella recuperaba el aliento. Luego la coloco delicadamente sobre la colcha que vestía la cama. Hermione abrió los ojos tratando de recobrar sus sentidos, se sentía algo mareada, pero plenamente dichosa. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y todo su cuerpo aun temblaba. Se acaricio los pechos aun húmedos y algo adoloridos por la pasión en ellos derramada, sin poder evitar sonreír. Se relamió los labios llenos aun del sabor de Harry, sin poder evitar desearlo nuevamente. Lo busco con la mirada y para su grata sorpresa estaba ya desnudo entre sus piernas, se acomodo sobre ella y se inclinó hasta que sus rostros se tocaron. Contuvo la respiración al sentir el fuerte miembro varonil rozar su entrepierna mientras se abría paso para tomar posesión del tibio y húmedo lugar que lo esperaba palpitando ansiosamente.

Harry la beso profundamente al tiempo que se adentraba en ella. Pudo sentirlo deslizarse suavemente, pudo sentirlo acoplarse sin problemas y lo sintió empujar mas sus caderas contra las de ellas, intentando hacer el contacto mas profundo. Él comenzó a moverse despacio hundiendo su cara en el cuello de ella quien entrelazo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para estrecharlo mas contra su cuerpo. Deslizo sus manos por la espalda masculina mientras lo oía respirar entrecortadamente a medida que aumentaba el ímpetu de las penetraciones dentro de ella. Ahora era él quien gemía completamente extasiado mientras las manos femeninas lo recorrían y le hacían temblar por el suave roce de sus uñas.

-Oh Hermi... no hagas eso... suplico él en un susurro

-No te gusta... pregunto ella con falsa preocupación acariciando con mas frenesí el final de su espalda justo donde comienzan los glúteos masculinos de fuerte contextura, por que sabia muy bien el efecto que aquel roce estaba causando, había descubierto una parte muy vulnerable.

-Si... sigues... no...no...podré...con...te...nerme... confeso preso de deseo, mientras se estremecía

Hermione detuvo sus manos, no quería que aquello terminara. Harry respiro profundo y disminuyo su ritmo hasta casi detenerse. Tenia los ojos cerrados y la boca ligeramente abierta. Ella lo contemplo y no pudo menos que saberse completamente enamorada. Aparto el flequillo de cabello azabache que cubría su frente, donde la cicatriz en forma de rayo estaba perlada por el sudor. Con el dorso de su mano acaricio su rostro, y ante el contacto él abrió los ojos. Se miraron unos instantes

-Te amo... se dijeron casi al mismo tiempo.

Se inclino hasta besarla, mientras se abrazaban. De nuevo las ganas y el deseo se apoderaron de sus cuerpos y sus mentes. Moviéndose rítmicamente el uno muy junto al otro, lograron entregarse a ese amor que los hacia plenos pero que también los condenaba. Se abrazo con fuerza a su espalda, mientras él la levantaba un poco de la cama para lograr entrar mas en ella y dejar en su interior su total presencia, su cálida esencia que con rapidez colmó hasta el mas recóndito rincón jamás alcanzado hasta ese momento, donde dejaría el imborrable recuerdo de su amor.

La mañana toco los cristales de la ventana, disfrazada de tibios rayos solares, que cayeron suavemente sobre el rostro de Hermione. Perezosamente abrió los ojos, movió su rostro hacia el lado derecho de su cama y contemplo con una sonrisa un cuerpo que reposaba con una respiración pausada. Ella lo abrazo con ternura y deseo. Sus ansias de mujer reclamaban un nuevo encuentro, pero sabia que debía esperar un poco. Harry dormía tan placidamente que era muy egoísta de su parte despertarlo. Se acomodo a su lado e intento dormirse, algo que no le costo ningún esfuerzo. Se durmió soñando que cada mañana seria igual que aquella, que por el resto de su vida, ese cuerpo seria su cobijo, que esas manos cada noche la acariciarían y que esos labios la besarían cada hora de cada día.

-Hermione...Hermione... vamos amor despierta... es hora de irnos

Conciente de que Harry le hablaba y la movía por el hombro, Hermione se dio la vuelta sobre si misma y volvió a cubrirse con las sabanas. No quería despertar de su placido sueño, no quería volver a la realidad.

-Vamos perezosa... es tarde ya... todos se han ido... volvió a insistir Harry sin poder evitar reír ante la actitud rebelde de Hermione

-No... no quiero... bufo ella molesta y tomándolo por el brazo lo atrajo hacia ella

Harry cayo sobre Hermione. Ella atrapo sus manos y las coloco sobre sus pechos; por instinto las manos masculinas apretaron ambas voluptuosidades y un travieso pulgar comenzó a juguetear con sus pezones.

-Hermione en serio debemos irnos... dijo Harry en un hilo de voz... me esperan en el ministerio

Haciendo caso omiso de sus ruegos, ella comenzó a besarle el cuello, algo que hizo al joven gemir. Poseída por la necesidad de mas, comenzó a quitarle la camisa, cuando un ruido los hizo sobresaltar

Toc...Toc...Toc...

Alguien llamaba a la puerta. Harry se puso en pie rápidamente y abotonándose la camisa desapareció. Hermione se vistió a prisa con una bata e intento peinarse mientras caminaba hacia la puerta que aun era golpeada con insistencia.

La abrió con lentitud y para su sorpresa era nada mas y nada menos que el mismísimo Ministro de Magia.

-Buenos Días Sra Weasley, disculpe que la moleste... dijo el ministro algo avergonzado bajando la mirada al ver que Hermione vestía aun su ropa de dormir... pero debo notificarle que su esposo esta por llegar.

El cerebro de Hermione aun aturdido por lo que su cuerpo no dejaba de pedir a gritos, le hizo preguntar de forma atropellada

-Mi esposo?... cual esposo?

-Su esposo... el señor Ronald Weasley... aclaro el Ministro confundido ante la actitud de la bruja.

-Si... si claro...dijo rápidamente tratando de solventar la situación... mi esposo... si claro mi esposo

Ya su cerebro había procesado la información...

-Pero mi esposo viene para acá?... pregunto asustada... a este lugar?

-Si así es... le confirmo el Ministro... él me escribió muy temprano esta mañana, preguntándome por usted y el señor Potter... y yo les dije que ambos estaban aquí.

-Pero Ron no estaba en El Cairo?... pregunto visiblemente molesta... por qué regresa tan pronto?

-Lo que pasa es que ayer en la reunión se decidieron algunos cambios... le explico el Ministro algo confundido... el señor Potter no le comento nada?

Hermione caminaba nerviosa de un extremo a otro de la habitación. Temblaba completamente asustada al imaginarse la reacción de Ron, cuando supiera la verdad. Por que ya había resuelto decirle todo, confesarle su amor por Harry y confesarle que le había sido infiel con su mejor amigo. Ante este ultimo pensamiento se estremeció. No por lo que Ron pudiese pensar de ella, sino por lo que pensaría de Harry. Solo en ese momento comprendió las palabras de Tonks. La amistad de dos grandes e inseparables amigos llegaría a su fin de una forma vil. Por un instante Hermione se sintió malévola y perversa, porque había marcado el destino de Ron y de Harry solo para su propio beneficio.

La puerta del cuarto de abrió de pronto, pero se tranquilizo un poco cuando vio a Harry cerrándola tras él.

-Ron viene... fue lo único que ella pudo decirle

-Lo se... por eso debemos irnos... expreso Harry con seguridad

-Irnos?... a... a donde?... pregunto Hermione con titubeó.

-Lejos... muy lejos de aquí... donde solo importemos tu y yo... dijo tomándola de la mano... iremos al mundo muggle donde nadie nos conozca... donde no hallan preguntas...

-No Harry... no... negó Hermione oponiendo resistencia...

-Pero es que no entiendes... no van a entender nuestras razones... explico Harry molesto... nos juzgaran... nos señalaran...

-¿Por que tenemos que huir como fugitivos?... intento razonar Hermione...¡no hemos hecho nada malo!...

La morena hizo silencio por un segundo mientras analizaba sus propias palabras, y antes de que Harry volviera a hablar, dijo con actitud derrotada

-Oh si... lo hicimos... ¡no!... ¡fui yo! ... yo fui la que actuó mal... yo soy la que debe responder por sus actos...

-No Hermione... tu sola no vas a responder por algo que yo también hice... reconoció Harry abrazándola... te amo y no voy a perderte nuevamente...

-Tengo miedo Harry... confeso ella asustada... tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar

-No pasara nada, mientras estemos juntos... aseguro Harry

-Hermione... Hermione soy yo...

El corazón de Hermione se detuvo por un instante, para luego latir con fuerza al escuchar la voz de Ron afuera en el pasillo.

Harry apretó con fuerza su mano y ambos caminaron con decisión hasta la puerta, pero una segunda voz los hizo detenerse

-No creo que este en su habitación... ella y Harry se fueron temprano esta mañana...

Era la voz de Remus que parecía haber interceptado a Ron en el pasillo.

-Pero el Ministro de Magia me dijo que...

-Remus tiene razón... Hermione se despidió de mi esta mañana, ya deben de estar por llegar a Londres.

Esta vez era Luna quien hablaba. Hermione y Harry aun dentro de la habitación escucharon como Remus se llevaba a Ron hacia el piso inferior. Luna toco con sutileza la puerta y se asomo con cuidado

-Ron se ha ido... creo que ustedes deben hacer lo mismo...

-Gracias Luna... agradeció Harry sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo.

-No hay problema... ahora Hermione vete a tu casa... antes de que Ron llegue... le indico Luna tan serena como siempre.

-Si Hermione vete... yo te alcanzo en un segundo... aseguro el moreno

De nuevo se escucharon pasos subiendo la escalera. Luna y Harry volvieron sus ojos hacia la puerta la cual se fue abriendo poco a poco.

Pero luego de un leve destello dorado, Hermione se encontró de pie en la sala de su casa.

Pido miles... no mejor millones de disculpas por la tardanza pero centenares de cosas me mantuvieron alejada de los FF... Gracias por su paciencia... aquí dejo otro capitulo... y debo confesar que la historia esta por llegar a su fin...

Ahora a enviar muchos RR...

Chao... cuídense mucho... nos vemos próximamente... un enorme beso para todos y un cálido abrazo para todas


	8. Cap 8

Permaneció de pie frente a la chimenea, por un tiempo interminable. No podía despegar sus ojos de las tenues llamas azuladas que ardían perezosas. Esperaba ansiosa que el hombre que amaba viniera para llevarla al fin del mundo si él así quería. Esperaba por el desenlace de una vida llena de vació y sinsabores. Esperaba confiaba en que ahora si seria feliz.

Pero en vano esperó.

Por qué él no se regresó. Por qué no volvió para decirle cuanto la amaba. Por qué quien cruzo las llamas, que de pronto se tornaron verdosas, fue su único y legitimó compañero que un día ella había escogido para compartir sus sueños, tristezas y alegrías.

Hermione retrocedió un par de pasos, al ver como Ron entraba por la chimenea y se sacudía el hollín de los hombros. Trago fuerte al ver la mirada de su esposo sobre ella. Sintió pánico al no reconocer, en aquellos ojos algún asomo de lo que pensaba o sentía el pelirrojo en esos momentos, sin embargo sus mejillas y sus orejas estaban coloreadas de un intenso color rojizo, lo que hacia presuponer cuan mal estaba. Ya no cabía duda de que la verdad había sido revelada.

Ron se quito la capa de viaje lentamente dejándola descansar sobre el respaldar del sillón mas cercano. Suspiro profundamente como tratando de buscar fuerzas para poder expresar sus ideas. Abrió la boca pero no emitió ningún tipo de sonido.

La morena contuvo la respiración, y pregunto aun a sabiendas de la consecuencia que su duda acarrearía.

-¿Dónde esta Harry?...

Ron cerro sus manos en sendos puños y sus ojos se humedecieron violentamente. Bajo la mirada, pero no pudo reprimir las lagrimas que sin pudor mojaron no solo las mejillas rubicundas del hombre, sino que salpicaron la alfombra bajo sus pies.

Hermione sintió una puntada en su corazón, al ver aquello. Se llevo la mano a la boca para reprimir un sollozo. Aunque ya de nada valían los arrepentimientos. Ya todo estaba consumado. Aguardo unos segundos, al ver que su esposo parecía recobrar el dominio sobre sus sentimientos. Secándose las lagrimas con rabia con el dorso de su mano, levanto la mirada y la encaro con furia.

-¿Cómo pudiste?...

Solo dos palabras pudo pronunciar, con voz ronca. Hermione le sostuvo la mirada y llena de valor confeso sin tapujos

-Por que lo amo... lo amo desde hace muchos años... por qué no ha pasado un día en que no pensara en él...

-¡¡CALLATE!... grito Ron enardecido y tomando con ambas manos el sillón donde había dejado su capa lo lanzo con fuerza contra una de las paredes de la sala.

La morena ahogo un grito de sorpresa y terror al ver como el mueble se estrellaba contra la sólida edificación quedando fragmentado en varios pedazos. Instintivamente retrocedió cuando Ron volvió a fijarse en ella.

-¿POR QUÉ ME HICISTE ESTO?... ¿POR QUÉ CON HARRY?... ¿POR QUÉ?...¿POR QUÉ?... gritaba mientras seguía tomando objetos a su paso y lanzándolos lejos, logrando que se volvieran añicos en segundos.

-Con destruir la casa no cambiaras las cosas... razono Hermione tratando de disimular su miedo y empuñando la varita por si su esposo intentaba agredirla o autoagredirse.

-¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto?...pregunto abatido colocándose sus dos manos sobre la cabeza al tiempo que de nuevo sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-Fuiste un egoísta Ron... jamás me trataste como tu esposa... le recordó ella acercándosele con decisión... sino como un objeto de tu propiedad... nunca pensaste en mi... ni siquiera te molestabas en saber si era feliz, si me sentía satisfecha, amada...

-Pero ¿por qué con Harry?... volvió a preguntar Ron con voz quebrada

-Y ESO ES TODO LO QUE TE PREOCUPA?... grito Hermione perdiendo la paciencia... SI HUBIESE SIDO CON OTRO NO TENDRÍA IMPORTANCIA PARA TI?...

-Harry es mi mejor amigo... acoto Ron con renovada furia ignorando las quejas de su esposa... pero eso no te importo... eres una... ambos son unos... le confié mi mujer a mi mejor amigo y me la robo descaradamente.

-Yo creo que el único que se robo algo aquí fuiste tu Ron... aclaro Hermione serenamente.

Ron la miro por un instante totalmente confundido, por lo que ella continuo hablando sin importarle mas nada

-El día que me descubrí enamorada de Harry estuve dispuesta a irme con él... a olvidarme de nuestro compromiso... pero Harry no lo permitió... por que no quería herirte... no quería hacerte daño... prefirió renunciar a mi confiado en que a tu lado yo seria feliz, que contigo encontraría lo que él no estaba seguro de brindarme.

De nuevo las lagrimas surcaron las mejillas, ahora totalmente pálidas, del pelirrojo. Respiraba entrecortadamente y se estrujaba las manos nervioso.

-Y yo acepte por qué en el fondo yo te amaba, de una forma diferente pero te amaba Ron... siguió la morena en su confesión... pero tu mataste ese amor... cada día de estos diez años lo fuiste asfixiando, logrando así, sin proponértelo, ni proponérmelo, que mi amor por Harry se mantuviera intacto... y cuando volví a verlo, no pude evitarlo... no pudo resistirme a entregarme a él por completo... a amarlo como muchas veces soñé hacerlo.

-No sigas... no sigas... suplico Ron aturdido escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos.

-Lo amo Ron... le declaro sin remordimientos... amo a Harry Potter... por eso me voy con él...

Ron cayó de rodillas y llorando convulsivamente reconoció

-Te amo Hermione... no he amado a otra mujer mas que a ti... perdóname sino fui un buen esposo... perdóname sino fui lo que esperabas... pero no me dejes... me moriría sin ti... dame otra oportunidad...

-Me voy Ron... ya esta decidido... Harry viene por mi... anuncio la morena tratando de ignorar la actitud de su esposo

-Él no vendrá por ti... le anuncio en un susurro

Hermione frunció el entrecejo y con recelo insistió

-Claro que viene por mi... me lo prometió... él iba a hablar contigo...

-Si... Harry hablo conmigo... pero él no vendrá por ti... dijo Ron poniéndose en pie con la mirada triste... tu eres mi esposa y eso jamás cambiara... puedes gritarme todos los días que no me amas... que prefieres a Harry... no me importa...

Sintiendo un leve mareo se aferró a la pared. Ron le estaba mintiendo. Estaba dolido y era comprensible. Harry vendría, vendría por ella, para compartir juntos el resto de sus vidas.

-No lo esperes Hermione... dijo Ron alzando su varita y tras un par de hechizos convocados, la sala regreso a su antiguo orden... el ministerio lo envió a una misión

-¡MENTIRA!...¡MENTIRA!... grito Hermione tomándolo del brazo y obligándolo a mirarla... ¿QUÉ LE HICISTE?... ACASO LO...

-¡¡JAMAS!... por encima de cualquier cosa es mi amigo... se defendió Ron ante la idea que su esposa había asomado... ¿me crees capaz de algo así?... yo jamás mataría a alguien aunque se lo merezca.

Ahora era Hermione que lloraba desconsolada. Ron la miro sin saber que hacer o que decir

-No puede... no puede haberse ido... él me ama... me ama... repetía ella como para convencerse.

-Si... te ama... reconoció Ron con el orgullo pisoteado... pero no volverá... así que confórmate conmigo.

Hermione lo miro confundida

-Comencemos de cero... le propuso con una tímida sonrisa... yo te amo... estoy dispuesto a reconquistarte... a cambiar todo lo que sea necesario.

Segura de que no soportaría mas aquella situación, Hermione huyó del lugar, y busco refugio en su habitación, donde lloro amargamente.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso allí tendida en la cama, boca arriba con la mirada fija en el techo, intentando convencerse de que todo había sido una pesadilla. De que Harry no había vuelto, que nunca compartió momentos maravillosos a su lado, ni que él le había hecho descubrir lo sublime del amor. Pero con ese pensamiento las lagrimas de nuevo empañaron su mirada, porque de nada servia negarse a si misma la realidad de lo vivido, y mucho menos negarse de la posibilidad del abandono. Su corazón latió a prisa de forma dolorosa mientras una idea se formulaba en su cerebro. No podía quedarse con la duda, no podía dar por sentado algo que parecía inaudito.

Se dio un baño rápido, se vistió a prisa y sin problemas logro trasportarse hasta el Ministerio de Magia.

Camino con decisión hasta el ascensor, y se bajo en el piso donde los Aurores tenían su cede. Se acerco a una bruja de mediana edad y con premura le dijo

-Buenas Tardes... quisiera hablar con el señor Remus Lupin...

La bruja levanto la mirada de un montón de papeles que organizaba con fastidio. La contemplo por un instante y con aburrimiento le pregunto

-¿A quien debo anunciar?

-Hermione Granger.

Remus apareció casi inmediatamente, acercándose rápidamente a la morena sin ocultar su preocupación.

-Hola Hermione... ¿cómo estas?

-Mal Remus... estoy muy mal... le confeso ella sin tapujos.

Remus la tomo por el brazo y la escolto hasta su oficina. Y cerrando la puerta la invito a sentarse

-¡No... no quiero sentarme!... ¡¡estoy desesperada!... hablo Hermione entre sollozos... por favor Remus... por nuestra amistad... dime ¿donde esta Harry?

-No lo se... dijo Remus negando con la cabeza... nadie sabe donde esta... solo el Ministro de Magia lo sabe... fue enviado a una misión ultra secreta.

-¡¡MENTIRA!... exploto ella tomando a Remus de las solapas de su túnica... TODO ESO ES UNA VIL MENTIRA... ¿POR QUÉ SE EMPEÑAN EN SEPARNOS SI NOS AMAMOS?

Remus la miro a los ojos compasivo, tomo las manos femeninas y las acuno entre las suyas

-Mi querida Hermione, no sabes como me duele toda esta situación... cuanto no daría yo porque ambos estuvieran juntos ahora y para siempre... pero... al parecer... por ahora no va a poder ser...

-Ustedes están en nuestra contra ¿verdad?... insinuó la morena con rabia... por qué no pueden permitir que un auror se involucre con una bruja divorciada... es eso ¿no?... el Gran Harry Potter no puede unirse a una...

-¡Por Merlín Hermione!... ¿qué tonterías dices?... le reprocho Remus molesto... eso nada tiene que ver... la vida privada de los aurores no...

-Por favor Remus, ¿me crees idiota?... le interrumpió Hermione... Tonks se paso todo el tiempo detrás de nosotros... tú mismo hablaste con Harry quien sabe que cosas... el Ministro no lo dejaba en paz... y puedo asegurar sin temor a equivocarme que fue él quien mando por Ron...

Remus guardo silencio y bajo la mirada.

-Entonces tengo razón... ustedes planearon todo... esa repentina misión para Harry.. el que Ron volviera tan rápido de El Cairo...

El mago no refuto aquellas acusaciones, por el contrario las confirmo con su actitud avergonzada.

-¿Con que derecho ustedes han decidido por Harry y por mi?... pregunto Hermione dolida e impotente... yo lo amo... y él me ama... ¿qué le hicieron?... por que le obligaron a...

-Nosotros no lo obligamos... apunto Remus levantando la mirada... él accedió a irse sin ningún tipo de presión.

Hermione lo miro con recelo sin entender

-Harry y Ron hablaron por un largo tiempo... le explico Remus... a solas... en privado... Harry me había confesado que te amaba y que lucharía contra todos por ti... seguro estaba yo de que no aceptaría la misión que en la reunión se le había asignado... pero cuando regreso de hablar con Ron no quiso intercambiar palabras conmigo... solo fue tras el ministro y le comunico que aceptaba la misión y que partiría en ese mismo momento... no se despidió de nadie...

Aquellas palabras fueron como dagas filosas que se clavaron profundamente en el corazón de Hermione. Tuvo que sentarse para que su cuerpo no impactara contra el piso, al sentir que sus piernas no la sostendrían por mas tiempo. Remus se inclino frente a ella preocupado, volvió a tomar sus manos y le acaricio el rostro.

-Te juro por mi vida Hermione que no se donde esta... si lo supiera no dudaría en decírtelo... dijo con tristeza... porque yo se todo lo que han sufrido el uno sin el otro... pero quizás ese no sea el destino predestinado para ustedes... quizás el amor que se profesan no tiene espacio ni lugar en esta hora...

Que amargo sabia la derrota. Sabia a Hiel. Y quemaba, quemaba profundo en el alma. Era insoportable. Era inhumano. Quizás era preferible la muerte a tener que aceptar que se te era negado el derecho a amar, a tener que soportar la soledad luego de haber conocido una dulce y embriagante compañía.

Remus acompaño a Hermione hasta su casa. Por que ella no parecía tener las fuerzas suficientes para caminar, ni hablar, a penas si respiraba. Ron estaba sentado en la sala, cuando los vio aparecer a ambos por la chimenea. Se sorprendió sobremanera, porque el pelirrojo pensaba que su esposa estaba en su habitación. Fue a reclamarle, pero al ver el vació en su mirar y la expresión en su rostro, prefirió esperar por la explicación que Remus pudiera darle.

La morena fue conducida hasta su cuarto, donde su esposo la acomodo entre almohadas y sabanas. Ron se preocupo porque no parecía tener fuerza ni voluntad, era como tratar a una muñeca hecha de harapos. Sin embargo prefirió no prestarle mucha atención, pensando que con el nuevo día ella estaría mejor.

Pero que equivocado estaba.

A medida que los días pasaron, la actitud de Hermione lejos de mejorar, empeoro. No hacia el mas mínimo esfuerzo por levantarse de la cama, ni para asearse, ni para comer. No hablaba. Dormía solo de a ratos. Su mirada perdida se había fijado en un punto: en el cristal de la ventana.

El pelirrojo la atendió durante los primeros días de forma amorosa, asumiéndose culpable del mal que aquejaba a su esposa, por lo que en ningún momento dejo de decirle lo mucho que la amaba y que una nueva vida les esperaba para compartirla juntos.

Luna Lovegood le ayudo gustosa al ver a su amiga sumida en aquel estado de ausencia total. Ambos trataron de brindarle a Hermione todos los cuidados que necesitaba, confiados en que pronto ella volvería a ser la misma.

Pero ya cercano de cumplirse un mes Ron se desespero sobremanera, al ver que sus esfuerzos eran infructuosos: había cuidado de ella lo mejor que pudo, sin despegarse de ella ni un instante, pero la situación se hizo insostenible. Recurrió a un curandero en San Mugo que gustoso acepto ir a evaluar a Hermione a la casa. Y luego de una evaluación minuciosa dio su veredicto.

-La señora esta sumergida en una terrible depresión... explico preocupado... la cual se hace mas difícil de tratar por su sangre muggle... usted sabe que ellos son mas frágiles para sobrellevar situaciones de alto contenido emocional.

-Pero ella es una bruja... acoto Ron preocupado... y siempre fue muy fuerte... tiene que haber alguna poción o algo que la ayude a salir de esto...

-Bueno dada su condición el uso de pociones esta proscrito... dijo el curandero mesando su barba pensativo... quizás si logramos descubrir la causa que la llevo a ese estado

Ron sintió el peso de la culpa de nuevo sobre su corazón, sin embargo un duda le hizo preguntar

-Pero...¿por qué no puede ella tomar una poción?...

-Porque esta embarazada señor Weasley... su esposa esta esperando un hijo...

Ron permanecía sentado en una silla al lado de la cama. Miraba a su esposa fijamente quien como siempre mantenía la mirada fija en el cristal de la ventana, parpadeando solo de vez en cuando. Luna estaba sentada un poco mas allá, observando al pelirrojo.

-¿Por que estas tan seguro que es de Harry?... pregunto ella con suavidad...

-Es su hijo... reconoció Ron a secas... no hay que sacar muchas deducciones para saberlo.

-Y ¿qué piensas hacer?... quiso indagar Luna

-No lo se... por ahora solo me importa que ella se recupere... expreso el pelirrojo tomando la mano de su esposa y apretándola con suavidad... luego se vera

-Y ya se lo dijiste?... siguió preguntando la bruja

-A quien?...pregunto a su vez Ron

-Pues a Hermione... dijo Luna como si fuera lo mas obvio... ¿ya le dijiste que va a ser madre?.

Él miro a Luna confundido y negando con la cabeza dijo

-No...no le he dicho... pero quizás no sirva de nada... porque no parece estar conciente...

Luna se sentó en la cama al lado de Hermione y con voz suave le dijo muy cerca de su oído.

-Hermione...Hermione... recuerdas lo que te dije aquella tarde, frente a la tienda muggle... que el amor daría frutos... ¿recuerdas?...

Para asombro de ambos, Hermione despego sus ojos de la ventana y los clavo en el celeste mirar de Luna, quien manteniendo el tono de voz continuo

-Pues no me equivoque amiga... vas a ser madre... dentro de poco el amor que una vez te hizo dichosa se materializara en un hermoso hijo...

La morena pestaño varias veces, como quien despierta de un profundo sueño. Unas pequeñas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas hasta morir en la funda de la almohada.

Ron brinco de la silla, sentándose al lado de su esposa, apretó con fuerza su mano y le dijo

- Y espera por ti Hermione, tu hijo espera por ti... para nacer...para crecer...

Como cada mañana, él le llevaba el desayuno, pero ya desde hacia tres días, no tenia que dárselo como si se tratara de una niña pequeña, ahora ella misma se alimentaba, algo despacio pero sin duda con bastante apetito.

Desde que ella había vuelto a conectarse con el mundo que le rodeaba, Ron seguía atendiéndola con esmero, logrando que su esposa recobrara rápidamente las energías perdidas, y con ayuda de Luna llego a valerse de nuevo por si misma de forma exitosa en poco tiempo.

Sin embargo el asunto, gracias al cual, Hermione ya estaba de vuelta, no había sido tocado. Ron presentía que ella no quería hablar de ello, con Luna presente, y no se equivocaba. Porque una vez que la amable bruja se hubo marchado; el tema salió rápidamente a relucir.

-Gracias por todo Ron... expreso Hermione mientras su esposo le retiraba la bandeja de sus piernas... creo que ya puedo bajar a comer... este encierro me mata...

-Ya veremos... el curandero viene hoy para revisarte... acoto Ron mientras enfilaba sus pasos fuera de la habitación... si él considera que puedes empezar con tus actividades... podrás hacerlo.

-Espera Ron... le llamo Hermione sentándose al borde la cama... ven... tenemos que hablar

-Se me va a hacer tarde... intento excusarse... mejor hablamos durante el almuerzo.

-No Ron...me gustaría hablar ahora... le pidió ella... aun no son ni las siete...

Comprendiendo que de nada valía postergar mas el asunto dejo la bandeja sobre el buró y arrimando una silla se sentó frente a su esposa. Se miraron por un instante. Hermione se acerco a él y tomándolo de la mano lo atrajo hacia ella. Ron se sentó a su lado.

-Luna me dijo todo lo que hiciste por mi... y no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco..

-Ella también ayudo mucho... además eres mi esposa, era lo menos que podía hacer... le interrumpió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pudiste haberme enviado a San Mugo...reconoció Hermione... en donde seria muy bien atendida sin duda, pero en donde jamás me hubiera recobrado.

-Soy egoísta por naturaleza... por eso no te hubiera mandado lejos de mi... dijo Ron sin matices en su voz... además al saber que tendrías un hijo te hubieras recuperado de igual forma.

Ella bajo la mirada y él la desvió hacia otra parte, para que su esposa no viera las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos.

-Con respecto a eso... he estado pensando... comenzó a decir con un nudo en la garganta

-Creo que es muy pronto para hablar sobre ello... se apresuro a decir Ron... aun estas convaleciente... cuando estés mejor del todo...

-No Ron... ahora... no mañana... asevero Hermione tomando su mano... es preciso que aclaremos nuestra situación de una vez por todas

Ron la miro con miedo y tragando fuerte asintió con la cabeza.

-He pensado en marcharme... confeso mirándolo fijamente... después de todo lo ocurrido y después de saber lo de mi embarazo... creo que es lo mejor...

-Yo quiero que te quedes... dijo Ron sin rehuir la mirada... esta es tu casa... yo soy tu esposo...

-Pero voy a tener un hijo de Harry... acoto Hermione con sensatez... eso hace que la posibilidad de una segunda oportunidad entre nosotros quede descartada...

-Lo se... se que cuando Harry se entere de que tendrá un hijo contigo...regresara del lugar en donde esta... reconoció Ron sin disimular su rabia y dolor... pero en el supuesto caso de que él no lo asuma... quiero que sepas que yo si estoy dispuesto... que yo jamás te dejaría sola en esto...

Hermione lo abrazo con fuerza, sintiendo que todo el rencor que alguna vez sintió por su esposo, se borraron sin dejar huella en su corazón.

Un ruido los hizo separarse. Volvieron su mirada hacia la ventana. Una enorme lechuza de color negro picoteaba insistente el cristal.

Ron se apresuro a dejarla entrar. Traía un rollo de pergamino atado a su pata. Tenia el sello oficial del Ministerio de Magia Ingles en el borde superior derecho y una cinta negra colgaba de la esquina inferior izquierda.

A medida que el pelirrojo leyó lo escrito en tinta verdosa brillante, su rostro palideció de forma tan abrupta, que Hermione se levanto rápidamente para sostenerlo segura de que pronto se desmayaría.

-Ron ¿qué ocurre?... ¿qué pasa?...

Su esposo la miro sorprendido y asustado. Y luego de volver a releer el pergamino dijo con voz pastosa

-Harry... Harry... ha muerto...


	9. Cap 9

Un destello de luz. La sensación de caer. El choque de un cuerpo contra el duro suelo. Pero sobretodo un sentimiento de vació en el corazón.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido, que Lily debió sostenerse la cabeza con ambas manos, al sentir que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. Poco a poco el mareo fue pasando; y sentada en el suelo de su departamento, lentamente abrió los ojos, esperando con el alma en vilo, que todas las imágenes, palabras y pensamientos que revoloteaban en su mente, fueran parte de una horrible pesadilla.

No pudo menos que ahogar un grito, al contemplar de pie frente a ella, la figura etérea de su madre, o como ella misma se había definido: "Soy solo un recuerdo". Le sonreía y la miraba con infinito amor. Pero el corazón de Lily no estaba apto en ese instante para entender o aceptar.

-Vamos hija mía, ponte en pie, que esto aun no ha terminado... le indico con voz dulce el recuerdo de Hermione Granger.

-¡Claro que se terminó!... le increpo Lily poniéndose en pie de un salto... ya ha sido suficiente tontería por una noche...

-¿Tonterias?... pregunto Hermione asombrada... nada de lo que has visto ha sido una tontería...

-En lo que a mi respecta si lo son... son tonterías... basura... le reto Lily con lagrimas en los ojos... ¿cómo te has atrevido a mostrarme todas esas cosas?

-¡Porque era necesario!... le explico Hermione asustada... tu debes saber la verdad de tu origen...

-SOY UNA WEASLEY... grito la joven bruja retrocediendo ante la cercanía de su madre... y eso jamás cambiara... solo he tenido un padre: Ronald Weasley... él fue y siempre será...

-No eres una Weasley... le aseguro Hermione con voz enérgica

-¡¡No...No...No!... negó Lily con desesperación...

-Ronald Weasley te cuido y te amo sin reservas, pero no es tu padre... continuo Hermione con seguridad... tu verdadero padre es Harry Potter...

-¡Cállate, ¡Cállate!... ¿que no te das cuenta?... ¡¡no me interesa!... dijo Lily encarando a su madre...

-Lily hija mía... siempre te enseñe a ser fuerte y a afrontar con entereza las dificultades... es ahora el momento para ello... es importante que me dejes explicarte...

-¡No!...¡No quiero!... negó de nuevo Lily alejándose de su madre, cuyo recuerdo materializado se intento acercar a ella... ¡Déjame!... ¡Déjame!

-¿Por qué eres tan obstinada?... le pregunto Hermione paciente... es inútil que te niegues a la verdad... porque mas temprano que tarde esa verdad se abriría ante ti... y es a mi a quien correspondía decírtela... que de mi supieras la verdad de...

-¿Cuál verdad?...¿de que verdad me hablas?... le interrumpió Lily secándose las lagrimas con furia... ¿qué le fuiste infiel a tu esposo con su mejor amigo?... ¿qué ese tal Harry Potter no fue mas que un...

-Cuidado con lo que dices Lily Jane... le previno Hermione con un gesto de su mano... no digas o hagas algo de lo cual después puedas arrepentirte.

Las lagrimas de nuevo afloraron sin ningún problema. Lily estaba tan confundida, tan enfadada, tan dolida. Su razón y sus sentimientos estaban inmersos en un remolino de desasosiego. Hermione la contemplo por un momento y con voz dulce le confeso

-Oh amada hija mía... cuanto hubiese dado porque las circunstancias hubiesen sido otras... porque nuestros destinos hubiesen tenido otro rumbo... porque hubiésemos sido una familia feliz

-¡¡Fuimos una familia feliz!... intervino Lily molesta, enfatizando cada palabra... yo fui muy feliz al lado de mi padre... si tu no lo fuiste es tu problema... si te quedaste atada al recuerdo de un imposible, de un hombre que ni siquiera supo luchar por ti...

-Lily Jane...Lily Jane…

La joven bruja se callo al escuchar su nombre endulzado con la voz de su madre. No pudo menos que sentir vergüenza, por lo que apenada se disculpo

-Perdóname... tu sabes que te amo... aunque solo seas un recuerdo... yo te amo... eres lo mas importante que tengo... aunque ya no estés conmigo...

-Lo se mi dulce niña... reconoció Hermione con una sonrisa... tu siempre fuiste la razón de mi vida y se cuanto daño te estoy haciendo... pero es necesario que sepas...

-Pero es que no quiero... renegó una vez mas Lily con actitud rebelde... siempre has querido que todo sea perfecto... y ya vez que tu vida no fue perfecta... entonces ¿por qué te empeñas en remover el pasado?... un pasado imperfecto... ¡déjalo así mamá!... no me interesa saber nada más...

-No Lily... es menester que entiendas y que aceptes que Harry Potter es para ti alguien mas, que un famoso auror... insistió Hermione... que su nombre no es un simple relleno de libros... que su memoria no debe estar empolvada en mohosas bibliotecas...

-¿Qué pretendes?... pregunto Lily confusa... ¿qué aparte de mi corazón los recuerdos de mi padre, para suplantarlos por ese hombre?

-Estas confundida hija mía...

-La que esta confundida aquí eres tu mamá... le interrumpió Lily molesta... por veinte años tuve un padre al que ame y respete y ahora tu vienes después de un año de haberte ido, a decirme que no soy quien creo que soy... y que mi apellido no es Weasley sino que es Potter?... y que, ahora debo honrar la memoria de alguien a quien ni siquiera conocí?.

-Oh Lily déjame ayudarte a entender... intervino de nuevo Hermione... han sido muchas emociones juntas y no has sabido canalizarlas... ven... volvamos al pasado, para que logres entender...

-¡NO!...¡No quiero saber mas nada del pasado!... grito Lily furiosa y tomando la vasija de cristal entre sus manos, la estrello contra el suelo, convirtiéndola casi al instante en miles de trozos que salieron disparados en diferentes direcciones.

La joven bruja intento retomar la calma al comprender lo que había hecho. Volvió su mirada hacia el recuerdo de su madre que aun estaba materializado. Observo impotente y con un vuelco en el corazón, como la figura de Hermione Granger se fue difuminando lentamente.

-¡Oh por Merlín! ¿que hice?...

Se arrodillo junto a los trozos de vasija que yacían en el suelo tratando con desesperación de unirlos, para que la sustancia grisácea no terminara de evaporarse, pero fue en vano. Abatida se sentó y lloro. Lloro de rabia por no entender, pero sobretodo por no dejarse llevar como siempre de la mano de su madre. Pero todo era tan ilógico, tan increíblemente irreal; que le era muy difícil aceptar aquella supuesta verdad. Durante un tiempo no preciso, intento e intento comprender, repasando cada situación de nuevo en su mente. Sin embargo el esfuerzo muy poco le aporto.

Un ruido le hizo recobrar su atención en el presente.

-Lily... cielo...¿dónde estas?... pregunto Henry asomándose por la puerta.

El joven había aparecido en la cocina, pero al no encontrarla comenzó a buscarla por todo el departamento.

Lily no respondió, solo pudo mirarlo, sin lograr encontrar la forma de expresarle los enredados pensamientos que le atormentaban.

-Son las ocho de la mañana... ¿no habíamos quedado en ir hoy a lo del testamento de tu madre?...

Henry se preocupo al no obtener respuesta alguna de su novia. La contemplo en el suelo, llorosa. Algo había pasado. Asustado la tomo por los hombros y la coloco en pie. Ella se abrazo a él con fuerza.

-Lily estas temblando... ¿qué paso?... quiso saber Henry correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Oh Henry... si supieras... si supieras...

Lily estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, sosteniendo entre sus manos una tasa de te humeante, que Henry acababa de preparar. Tomo varios sorbos antes de pronunciar las palabras que su novio ansiaba por escuchar. Suspirando profundamente, dejo la tasa sobre el pequeño plato y mirando fijamente a su novio dijo

-Recuerdas el baúl escolar de mi madre...

Despacio y sin interrupciones, Lily relato uno a uno los acontecimientos que vivió y conoció a través del recuerdo de su madre. Henry no movió ni un solo músculo, solo pestañaba de vez en cuando, mientras escuchaba atento y sorprendido aquel relato.

-Entonces eres la hija de Harry Potter?... pregunto el joven totalmente admirado, cuando su novia hizo una pausa

-No... no lo soy... dijo testaruda Lily cerrando las manos en puños

-Pero si tu acabas de decirme que tu madre y Harry Potter... intento aclarar Henry

-¡No!... bueno si... ¡pero eso no quiere decir!... oh... ya no se ni que pensar... confeso Lily cansada...

-Creo que lo mejor es que te calmes un poco cielo... le propuso Henry con cariño... quizás si duermes un poco, podrás ver las cosas con mayor claridad...

Siguiendo aquel consejo, Lily se dejo vencer por el sueño apenas coloco la cabeza en la almohada. Quería dormir para de esa forma no pensar, y si era posible olvidarlo todo.

Algunas horas después, la joven bruja abrió los ojos perezosamente, se estiro en la cama. Miro a su alrededor y al encontrarse sola, pensó aliviada que despertaba de un profundo sueño. Pero poco duro su alivio, porque minutos mas tarde, Henry entro en la habitación, llevando unos libros entre sus manos.

-Hola Cielo... ya tienes mejor cara... estuve investigando algunas cosas... confeso el joven mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama y le mostraba los libros... sabias que tu padre desapareció en la selva australiana, cuando se disponía a cumplir una misión que abarcaba la posibilidad del encuentro con un poderoso mortifago que había escapado de las celdas de Azkaban... pero que jamás encontraron su cuerpo... y además...

-Henry... espera... despacio... de que me hablas?...

Lily miraba asustada y confundida a su novio, quien el sonrió paciente y con calma continuo

-Hablo de tu padre, el famoso Harry Potter... la misión que...

-Harry Potter no es mi padre... negó Lily con énfasis...

-Pero tu madre te dijo que ella y él...

-Son puras tonterías... le interrumpió Lily poniéndose en pie... mi madre no seria capaz de algo como eso... además ella fue feliz con su esposo, quien fue y es el único padre que tengo... de seguro todo ha sido una broma de mal gusto...

-No lo creo amor... reflexiono Henry pensativo... porque he pensado en ello, y ahora entiendo muchas cosas... que nunca antes te había comentado...

-¡Por Merlín!... y ahora que ha confabulado tu loca mentecita... pregunto Lily con tono burlón, pero deseosa de saber

-Nunca te has preguntado porque eres la única Weasley que no tiene el cabello rojo?...

-Porque tengo el cabello como el de mi madre... respondió ella rápidamente ante aquella pregunta formulada con inocencia.

-Fuiste una Griffyndors... aunque el sombrero seleccionador te quiso poner en Slytherin...igual como dice este libro que le paso a Harry Potter... le recordó Henry mostrándole un libro de tapas amarillas y grandes letras negras

-Eso no prueba nada... mis padres... mis abuelos... mis tíos... todos los Weasley hemos sido Griffyndors... se defendió Lily

-Fuiste buscadora del equipo de quiddicth desde el primer curso... como lo fue Harry Potter... siguió Henry en sus argumentos

-Mi tío Charlie también fue buscador... mi tía Ginny cazadora... mis tíos Fred y George golpeadores y mi padre...

-Capitán... como lo fuiste tu en el sexto curso...

-Mi padre no fue capitán... negó Lily molesta

-Si lo fue... y lo sabes... la fotografía de Harry Potter, tu padre, adornaba el cuadro de honor del equipo... lo veíamos siempre en el...

-¡QUE HARRY POTTER NO ES MI PADRE!... grito Lily tomando el libro que su novio sostenía en la mano y lanzándolo contra la suelo...

-Entonces que se debería que tus materias favoritas fueron Encantamientos, Transformación y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras... pregunto Henry sin poder evitar sonreír

-¿Qué se yo?... fui una buena estudiante... quizás no tan genial como mi madre... pero...

-Bueno quizás yo pueda ayudarte en eso... dijo Henry tomando otro libro forrado con piel de unicornio y donde se leía en letras doradas: **"_La Estirpe de los Potter"_**... según dice aquí... "_Lily Potter fue una bruja, hija de muggles, extraordinaria en Encantamientos, superando con creces a sus profesores, James Potter al igual que sus predecesores fue experto en el arte de las Transformaciones a tal punto que llego a ser un animago sin ser nunca descubierto por el ministerio de magia. Y el hijo de ambos, el famoso Harry Potter se caracterizó por ser el mago mas joven en tener el poder y la destreza de convocar un Patronus desde la joven edad de trece años, el cual materializo en varias oportunidades, y según relato de algunos testigos tenia la forma de un ciervo, que era la forma animal que adoptaba James Potter..."_

Lily gimió sorprendida y asustada...

-Y si yo mal no recuerdo... usted jovencita puede invocar un Patronus también desde los trece años... recordó Henry levantando sus ojos del libro... y mira que casualidad... tu Patronus también es un ciervo.

Lily se dejo caer pesadamente al borde de la cama, al lado de Henry, quien no dejaba de sonreírle y con gesto cariñoso la abrazo

-No es una broma de mal gusto Lily... tu madre y Harry Potter se amaron y tu eres el fruto de ese amor... no te niegues mas a eso...

-No es tan fácil aceptar algo así... bien sabes cuanto odie que me comparan con Harry Potter... Lily comenzó a llorar... no entendía porque nos parecíamos tanto...

-Lo se mi cielo... reconoció Henry besando su frente... pero ahora todo encaja... el porque todos los profesores te comparaban con él... y porque cuando hacías algo en el colegio, a nadie le parecía extraño y era porque ya alguien mas lo había hecho y ese alguien era Harry Potter

-Por eso fue que te enamoraste de mi ¿verdad?... pregunto ella secándose las lagrimas... porque me parecía mucho a tu héroe Harry Potter... porque de alguna forma los relatos de los libros que leías con fervor sobre él, los veías materializados en mi...

-En parte... siempre pensé que era una gran casualidad que la chica que me gustaba tuviera las mismas habilidades que el mago que admiraba desde niño... explico Henry... y siempre trate de comentártelas pero tu no te dejabas... sin embargo sabes muy bien que te amo desde el día que te vi en el tren, aquel primero de septiembre... y que mi amor por ti no tiene nada que ver con...

Lily le interrumpió al besarlo amorosamente. Él le correspondió abrazándola con fuerza y atrayéndola hacia la cama. Luego de un tiempo dedicado a los besos y las caricias, los jóvenes se separaron un poco.

-Y ahora ¿que voy a hacer?... pregunto ella un poco abatida... rompí la vasija de los recuerdos... ahora ¿como sabré lo que mi madre quería en realidad?

-Quizás si terminas de leer la carta que ella te dejo... sugirió Henry besándola suavemente.

Lily así lo hizo, busco la carta, doblada dentro del diario y retomo la lectura donde la había dejado.

"..._Ahora que conoces la verdad sobre tu origen, quiero pedirte que me perdones. Tal vez ahora tengas otra opinión sobre mi y no te culpo; y aunque se que no tengo excusas para lo que hice, si quiero que tengas presente que siempre trate de ser lo mas honesta posible. Por eso decidí, bajo la benevolencia de Ronald, dejarte la posibilidad de que conocieras la verdad. No quiero que nos juzgues, solo te pido que nos entiendas, que comprendas que todo cuanto hicimos, fue lo que consideramos, seria lo mejor para ti. Solo ahora tu tienes la decisión final. Solo tu puedes tomar el destino que creas mejor para ti._

_Pero necesito que jamás olvides, que Harry Potter fue un hombre maravilloso. Qué gracias a él nuestro mundo vive ahora en paz, sin ningún tipo de amenaza y que gracias a él, tu existe._

_Y nunca pongas en duda esto: si Harry hubiera vivido el tiempo suficiente para saber de tu existencia, él no hubiese permitido que otro hombre suplantara el lugar que por derecho le correspondía. Por ello, tan solo voy a pedirte que aprendas a conocerlo. Que descubras al verdadero ser que se esconde tras la leyenda del héroe._

_Gracias por ser mi hija Lily Jane. Gracias por devolverme la razón de vivir el día que naciste. Y gracias por perdonar a está tu imperfecta madre._

_Te amo_

_Hermione Jane Granger."_

Lily estrecho la carta sobre su pecho y en un susurro dijo

-Yo también te amo...

-Bueno ahí tienes la razón por la que tu madre hizo todo esto... intervino Henry para evitar que su novia volviera a llorar... ella quiere que tu conozcas a tu verdadero padre

-Pero es que no se si quiera hacerlo... reconoció Lily volviendo sus ojos a la carta... es mi decisión... y por ahora creo que mejor es dejar que todo siga igual.

Henry suspiro algo desilusionado. Había tenido la esperanza de que su novia aceptara el reto de emprender la búsqueda del pasado de Harry Potter, algo en lo que él hubiese estado mas que gustoso en ayudarla.

-Esta bien... como quieras Lily... dijo Henry levantándose de la cama y observando su reloj... es tarde ya... creo que mejor preparo algo de comer...

La joven bruja quedo sola en su habitación. Observo por un momento los libros que Henry había traído. Movida por la curiosidad, tomo el libro: **"_La Estirpe de los Potter"_** y lo abrió. Su corazón salto dentro de su pecho, al ver la foto de una mujer joven en la primera pagina que encontró. Al pie de la foto se leía: _Lily Evans Potter._

No podía creerlo. Respiro profundo mientras detallaba la foto, la cual le sonreía abiertamente. Era increíble. Era como verse a si misma en un espejo con algunas imperfecciones. Aquella mujer tenia el cabello rojo, algunas pecas decoraban su blanco rostro y un hermoso cuello largo de donde colgaba un delicado pendiente. Salvo aquellos detalles, Lily Jane era sin lugar a dudas demasiado parecida a esa bruja, cuyo nombre era igual al suyo. Pero lo que mas le impresiono a Lily fue la forma y el color de los ojos. Levanto la mirada y se admiro en el espejo, luego volvió a fijarse en la foto. Eran exactos a los suyos.

Dejándose llevar por un extraño presentimiento, paso varias páginas, hasta que encontró otra foto. En ella se podía observar a un hombre de no mas de veinticinco años, extraordinariamente atractivo; sonreía tímidamente y sus ojos brillaban. Unos enigmáticos ojos verdes enmarcados por unas gafas de montura redonda. Al pie de la foto estaba escrito: "_Harry James Potter". _

Lily lo contemplo por un instante. Y sin poder evitarlo acaricio la foto con las yemas de los dedos de su mano izquierda. Cuantas veces había visto la foto de ese mago en los pasillos de Hogwarts, en los sitios de honor del Ministerio de Magia, en la repisas de su casa, sobre la chimenea de la Madriguera; y jamás reparó en aquel detalle. Esos ojos, esa mirada, cuyo parecido había buscado en vano en cada uno de los Weasley, sin encontrarlo; ahora estaban allí mirándola fijamente.

Henry terminaba de acomodar la mesa para la cena, cuando Lily entro en la cocina

-He cambiado de opinión... quiero conocerlo...

Henry sonrió complacido por un instante, pero recordando algo, miró la repisa cerca del fregadero, dejo de sonreír y dijo con cautela

-Me alegro, pero creo que eso deberá esperar... te ha llegado una carta del ministerio

Lily tomo la carta que Henry le alcanzo.

"_Señorita Lily J. Weasley G.:_

_Se hace de su conocimiento que el día veintitrés del mes y año en curso, a las 8:30 horas, tiene usted que comparecer ante el despacho del Ministro de Magia Ingles._

_Sin mas a que hacer mención, esperando su puntual asistencia_

_Atentamente_

_Virginia G. Cambriegue_

_Secretaria Ejecutiva _

_Ministerio Magia Ingles"._

Como cada mañana, aquel lugar era un total caos. Largas filas de personas somnolientas frente a diferentes puertas de color blanco, de donde colgaban letreros torcidos y algo sucios. Decenas de niños sentados en el regazo de su madre, esperaban en pequeñas salas circulares, mientras una mujer vestida con una amplia camisa vino tinto y un pantalón haciendo juego, les iba llamando de uno en uno, hasta conducirlos por detrás de un amplio biombo de madera. Y entre aquella multitud, hombres y mujeres caminaban presurosos, resaltados por una límpida bata blanca que usaban sobre sus ropas.

Uno de aquellos hombres se detuvo frente a una amplia pizarra, donde varios nombres estaban escritos. Busco con la mirada uno en particular y fijándose en el numero que tenia asignado, se encamino a un archivo grande y viejo ubicado en un rincón. Abrió la gaveta asignada con la letra F y de allí saco una carpeta. Se sentó en una mesa próxima para revisar el contenido, cuando alguien llamo su atención.

-Buenos días Nicolás, ¿cómo amaneces?

-Algo cansado de la guardia... respondió el hombre levantando su mirada, mientras se estiraba un poco... anoche fue casi una batalla campal.

-Eso siempre pasa por estas fechas... esas ferias primaverales van a acabar con el pueblo...

-Y ¿qué haces tan temprano por aquí Jhon?... tu turno no comienza a partir de la una?... pregunto Nicolás volviendo su mirada a los papeles que tenia sobre la mesa.

-Es que quiero que hablemos de la paciente del cuarto 301... confeso Jhon con preocupación

-¿Qué pasa con ella?... hay acaso alguna novedad...pregunto Nicolás expectante, volviendo a fijar la mirada en su compañero.

-No aun no... pero podría haberla si aceptaras mi proposición... repuso Jhon algo molesto

-Otra vez con lo mismo... refunfuño Nicolás... ya hemos hablado sobre eso... sabes que me parece una estúpida idea...

-Pero nada perdemos con intentarlo... insistió Jhon... ha pasado casi un año y nada hemos podido lograr... ni nuestros conocimientos la han ayudado... tal vez si le pedimos a ese hombre que nos ayude...

-¡Por Jesús!...¡Es un curandero de la selva!... ¡un ermitaño!...acoto Nicolás indignado... ¿cómo puedes pensar que él consiga lo que nosotros con nuestra ciencia no hemos logrado?

-He visto lo que hace... le confeso Jhon... he visto como salva a los indígenas con sus brebajes, con sus hiervas... nada perdemos con intentarlo...

-Solo perderíamos nuestro puesto... acoto Nicolás con sensatez... si el director se entera...

-El doctor Stuward me ha dado permiso...

-¿QUÉ?... expreso Nicolás asombrado... el recto y estricto doctor Samuel Stuward te ha permitido que traigamos al curandero?... que droga le pusiste en el café?...

-Ninguna... rió Jhon con timidez... para tu información él esta tan preocupado por ella, como cualquiera de nosotros...

-Claro... porque tiene una cama ocupada desde hace casi un año...

-Lo importante es que tenemos el consentimiento del director... intervino Jhon desestimando el comentario de su colega... y todos están dispuestos a ayudarnos...

-Bueno... supongamos que acepto la loca idea... dijo Nicolas tras suspirar resignado... dime, señor sabelotodo, ¿como vamos a lograr que ese hombre salga de su hueco, venga al pueblo y nos ayude...?

-Yo todo esta listo... le informo Jhon entusiasta... la Hermana Mary se ha ofrecido a ir junto con el señor Allud hasta el asentamiento del Jefe Wuana...él es quien mejor conoce al curandero... dicen en el pueblo que fue quien lo salvo de...

-Esta bien, esta bien... le interrumpió Nicolas mirando su reloj azorado... se me ha hecho tarde, ya la revista medica esta por comenzar... hagamos algo Jhon, arregla todo lo que sea necesario... tienes mi apoyo...


End file.
